Fire
by Nalyx
Summary: AxelXRoxas: After a kiss in the hallway at school, roxas realizes that he wants to be with Axel, but the red head is afraid he'll hurt him with his fire problem. contains: yaoi (I WILL BE RE-WRITING THIS STORY WHEN I GET MY CHARGER FOR MY LAPTOP)
1. Chapter 1 Fire

Being slammed into the wall while a horny red headed idiot kissed you wasn't on my planner for the day, but it did bring a twist into the day. Here I was, on my way to science class, and then suddenly I'm being pinned up against the wall by my best friend while he kissed me. At first I thought that he had tripped into me and it was an accident, but he wouldn't let go of me. I struggled at first, luckily people were already at class, but then I stopped and waited. What good was struggling going to do? Axel was WAY stronger than me.

"Are you done?" I asked as Axel pulled away from me. He nodded and that's when I slapped him across the face, pain shooting through my hand. Not the best idea I've had.

"I guess I deserved that," he replied, massaging his cheek.

"You guess!? What the fuck was that!? You...you KISSED me!"

"Yeah I did, but you didn't struggle."  
"What good would that have done!? We both know you're stronger than me!"

He was silent, playing with the locks of hair that had escaped the hold of the gel. I looked at him for the longest time. I noticed that his cheeks were red, the one that slapped was a little redder.

"Are you...Are you blushing?" I asked, smirking.

"N-NO!! What made you think that!?" Axel asked, using his famous fake smile.

"Your cheeks are red and don't give me the I was just outside and it was windy outside excuse."

"Well that's the excuse I'm giving ya."

"Why did you kiss me?"

"I don't know, maybe I just wanted to know how it felt like with a guy."

"That definitely sounds like you."

"Good then we can get to science class before Vexen nails us to a table and tortures us."

I grabbed his hand, spinning him so he was facing me and caught his lips with mine.

"Ok what the fuck was THAT for!?" Axel asked.

"I wanted to know how it felt like with a guy."

"Touché my little friend."

I smiled at him and grabbed his hand. We ran down the hall, I was trying not to trip, and hurried into Vexen's room.

"Hello Mr. Hart and Mr. Hi," Vexen said, his lips curving into a smirk, "you're late."

"Sorry," I said, fear creeping into me from his intimidating glare.

"It was my fault. I kept blocking his way," Axel explained.

"Detention for both of you," the psycho teacher announced.

I sighed and nodded, heading to my seat right next to Axel's. Of course I didn't listen to the lesson AT ALL. I had more important things to think about than knowing what chemicals not to mix. Why would Axel kiss me? It made no sense. If it was just to see how it felt with a guy, why didn't he just go to Marluxia? The pink haired maniac DID have a thing for him after all.

A note flopped onto my desk. I looked at Axel and gave him my famous why the hell are you bothering me face.

"Open it," he mouthed

Rolling my eyes, I opened the note and had to muffle a laugh as I gazed at the horribly drawn doodle of Vexen in a dress and being held over a boiling pot of what seemed to be lava. Damnit Axel. He always did this during class when I was either deep in thought or trying to pay attention. He really was my biggest weakness.

"Very nice drawing Mr. Hart," Vexen's voice roared. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard how loud his voice was. I looked up, preparing myself for a scary ass look to be on his face, "that's 2 days of detention now."

"Yes sir."

Thanks Axel, Thanks a bunch. A glared at him as the lesson continued. His puppy dog face was already painted all over his face.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"How was I suppose to know Mr. Egghead was going to randomly go by your desk!?" Axel asked, sitting down with his lunch.

"How about you don't send me your doodle's anymore!?" I hissed, slamming my tray down.

"How many times do I have to say sorry?"

"Hm I don't know, when you get two detentions and have to deal with Mr. Pedophile rapist!"

"What about a pedophile rapist?" my twin asked.

"He got two detentions," Axel answered.

"Ouch. Good luck with Marluxia."

"Shut up Sora. You're SO not helping!" I shouted.

"Remember when Axel got detention for a month?" Sora asked, chomping into his muffin.

"Best month of my life," I replied.

"Ouch that hurts Roxie. I had to deal with Marluxia flirting with me and practically groping me! I know I'm gorgeous but I'm there to be looked out. You don't touch the merchandise!"

"What merchandise?" I asked, "Face it Axel I don't think ANYONE wants to look, touch or even THINK about your merchandise."

"Burn," Sora whispered.  
"Shut up and eat your muffin," Axel hissed, "by the way, where's your little toy?"  
"That TOY has a name and he's out today."

"Sick?"

"Nope, he's on vacation early."

"Ugh I hate winter break."

"You don't hate winter break. You just hate the snow," I said.

"I always get sick and feel like I'm going to die when it snows and I'm never warm," Axel explained, "its weird and in the summer I feel fine."

"Weirdo."  
"Says the one who had a gay experience at summer camp!"

"THAT WAS NEVER TO BE SPOKEN OF AGAIN!"

"I think you crossed the line Ax," Sora said, watching me throw my food at Axel and walk away.

He definitely crossed the line. How could Axel bring that up again!? I had a hard enough time forgetting about it and now I'm remembering it like it was yesterday. I was cringing at just the thought of what happened at summer camp. He knew I didn't like talking about it and he practically blabbed it out for the whole cafeteria to hear. I was SO going to kick his ass later even if I have to bring a baseball bat to do it!

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

I didn't speak or even look at Axel for the rest of the day. I was royally pissed off and the sight of him made my blood boil. It felt as if my whole being was vibrating with anger when he knocked on my door hours after school. I made Sora swear to me that he wouldn't open the door but of course he broke that promise and let the moron in anyway.

"C'mon Roxie!" Axel muffled voice shouted behind the door, "I'm sorry! It just slipped out!"

"Go away Axel! Things like that don't just slip out! You wanted to hurt me intentionally!"

"Roxas I'm sorry! I'm not leaving until you forgive me!"

"Well you're going to be there till you die then!"

"What DID happen at summer camp!? What did you and that guy do!?"

"Why are you bringing this up now!?"

"Because I'm your best friend and you never told me!"

"I didn't even tell Sora! And he's my twin!"

"C'mon Roxas let me in please!"

"NO!!"

"Fine you give me no choice!"

The sound of his hands rubbing against each other filled my ears and then the sound of melting metal. Then the door was open and Axel was in the room.

"Thanks for melting my door knob," I said, hugging my knees.

"Roxas y'know I'm sorry. What did happen? Why would you be terrified of that memory?"

My stomach was forming into a knot and the familiar nauseous feeling was returning. I didn't want to tell Axel, but I knew he wouldn't leave until I did. I sucked in a mouthful of air and tried to prevent tears from falling.

"It wasn't intentional," I said, "I had no say in the matter."  
"What?" he asked, snaking his arm around my waist as he pulled me closer.

"I didn't want to. He wouldn't listen."

"Roxas I don't get it. You're not making any sense. What happened?"  
"I-I was alone with him in the cabin. The others had gone out. I thought he was my friend. He said I was his best friend because I didn't care that he was gay. He thought that meant I wanted him."

"Roxas are you saying what I think you're saying?"

I nodded, tears staining my face as the memories filled my mind. Me being thrown onto the couch, him climbing on top of me. The images were so clear and so real. It felt as if it was happening all over again.

"You were raped and you didn't tell anyone!?" Axel asked, cupping my face, "why!?"

"He threatened to do it to Sora too," I choked out.

"Roxas. So that's why you freaked out when I kissed you."

He pushed my head into his chest; his warmth was inviting and relaxing. It made me feel safe, like nothing on this world could harm me. Axel always made me feel that way and when his lips touched mine earlier; I felt a weird connection. My whole body yearned for him and I wanted to kiss back. At the time I wondered what the hell was wrong with me, but now I wasn't sure there was anything wrong with me. Could it be that I loved my best friend? It was possible after all. Sora and Riku were best friends and they fell for each other. It wasn't as if it didn't happen everyday.

"Whatcha thinking about?" he asked, his lips on the back of my neck.

"Nothing," I replied, a shiver shooting down my spine.

"That usually means something."

"I was just thinking about...this morning."  
"Why?"

"I don't know. It just popped into my head."

"What was the guys name?"

"Huh?"

"The guys name. The guy who..."

"You know him quite well actually. You had detention with him for a month."

"IT WAS MARLUXIA!?"

"Yep. He was my camp councilor."

"Oh God Roxas I'm so sorry!"

"I can deal with him for 2 days of detention. He can't really do anything at school."

"If he did it at summer camp, he can do it at school. You got to tell Vexen."

"NO! That's the last thing I want to do! If I tell ANYONE he'll go after Sora."

"You told me and Sora's fine."

As if he had received a cue, Sora's shriek filled the air. We jumped up and rushed out the door. I watched Axel rubbing his hands together, the friction making fire appear in his hands. He melted the doorknob and burst in. I practically fainted with relief when I realized that Riku had just paid Sora a little window visit.

"You scared me!" I shouted.

"Sorry, he took me by surprise," Sora said.

"Riku you really need to warn me when you're visiting. This is the fifth time I came down here because I heard Sora scream," I said.

"Sorry _mom_," Riku said, smirking.

"Let's go Axel."

"Thanks for melting my doorknob!" Sora shouted, slamming the door.

We headed back to the room, my hand twitching and yearning to be in Axel's warm hands. I slapped it when Axel wasn't looking and walked casually up the stairs.

I watched Axel slipped his gloves back on when we were in my room again. I always wondered why Axel wore gloves. He had worn them since I met him and I never knew why.

"Why do you wear gloves?" I asked, surprised at my actions.

"Huh?"

"Why do you always wear gloves?"

"You should know by now Roxas. My hands aren't the safest thing to touch. They could give you 3rd degree burns."

"But I thought you could control that."  
"I can't. Why do you think all my relationships end so quickly? Girls hate it when you won't touch them with gloves on."

"Wh-What about boys?"

"I'm bi Roxas. You know this already. Remember that awkward talk we had?"

"I'm not asking that."

"Then what are you asking?"

"If guys like it when you touch them with gloves on."  
"I wouldn't know. I never was with a guy."

"Do you...want to be with one?"

"I've had my eyes on a specific one."

"Who?"

"None of your business."

Then the words that I never thought would come out of my mouth, escaped my lips, "can you touch me without your glove on?"

"Why on earth would you want 3rd degree burns?" he asked, a concerning tone in his voice, "your not the stereotypical emo are ya?"

I was silent. I was the stereotypical emo. I just never told anyone, not even Axel. Everyone would be worried about me if they knew.

"You are, aren't ya?" he asked, slipping off his glove. I nodded and studied his hand. Even though he was hot, Axel was pale as hell! Especially his hands since they hadn't seen sunlight in god knows when.

"You sure you want to?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Fine knock yourself out. Just don't hurt yourself too badly."

I nodded and took his hand into mine. Blisters appeared on my hand as soon as I touched his hand. Fire shot through my veins and heart. I felt as if the fires of hell were being absorbed into my very being. If a simple touch on the hand could do that; what would a touch on the lips for more than just four seconds do?

The thoughts disintegrated as the world around me became dark. A blurred silhouette of Axel was calling to me, but I didn't have the strength to hear the words. It sounded like I love you, but that couldn't be right...could it?

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Roxas." his voice rang through my ears. It was as if an angel was singing to me.

"What happened?" I asked, I felt as if I was suffering from one hell of a hangover.

"You held on for too long."

"What?"

"Onto my hand."

"Oh yeah. How bad are my hands?"

"I can't see bone if that's what you're asking. They're not too bad. I don't know how but I seemed to turn down the heat."

"THAT was turned down?"

"Yeah."

"Holy shit. That felt as if the fires of hell were consuming me. It felt nice."

"Nice? You really are weird."

"Am I? I've always liked your warmth."

A blush creped onto my cheeks. Why I was blushing I would never know, but before I knew it Axel was taking his shirt off and pressing my head against his chest. His torso wasn't as hot as his hands, but it was still hot but a nice hot that made you want to sleep.

"This is less painful now isn't it?" he asked, chuckling.

"Yeah, it's nice..," my eyes were becoming heavy, my head was drooping and I was exhausted from all that had happened today, but I didn't want to sleep, "keep me awake."

"Why?"

"I don't want to sleep."

"And why wouldn't you want that!? Sleep is awesome!"

"I want to stay awake with you."

"Why? I'm boring. I'll probably fall asleep too."

"Nooooo just stay awake."

"Fine but you have to open your eyes."

"Nooooo."

"If you don't you'll fall asleep."

"...Just...kiss..."

"Kiss what?"

He shook me gently, my eyelids were almost closed and I was yawning consistently. Then the word flew from my lips. I could have sworn that his heart jumped when the word escaped my lips.

"Me," is what I said and nothing but silence hung in the air.

"Y-You?"

"Mmhmm."

"Stop playing, you half asleep jerk."

"I'm dead serious."

My eyes shot open when I felt his warm lips against my ice cold ones. It was like getting the kiss of life from fire. The blisters on my lips began to form and I knew he would pull away, but I pushed him closer with my hand. His tongue demanded entrance and I, being totally intoxicated by the fire, allowed it. Our tongues battled for dominance as our hands found each other and intertwined. This was right. I knew it was right, but the moment ended when he finally pulled away.

"You have blisters on your lips," He said, caressing my cheek as I gazed at the sad look on his face.

"I'm alright," I said, "I can handle it."

"I know, but I don't like hurting you."

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

"Sleep?"

I chuckled, "you think this is a dream don't you?"

"No I just think you don't really want this. You are half asleep after all."

"I want this. I'll want it half asleep, asleep or awake. I want you. You made me realize that this morning. I'm yours Axel. No one else's."

I could tell he liked those last words I said because of the smile on his face. He pushed me closer and laid my head on his bare chest. His fingers ran through my hair until I was finally asleep. I only dreamt of Axel.


	2. Chapter 2 Detention

His lips caressed my neck as he spoke my name. I groaned and opened my eyes. His gorgeous green eyes were staring into my dark blue eyes. The urge to kiss him, to touch him, to love him spread through my whole body. I wanted him and he wanted me.

"Good morning," he said, stroking my cheek with the back on his gloved hand. I yearned for the heat that I had felt yesterday. I looked at my hands, remembering that I had blisters all over them. They were bandaged and stung a bit when I moved them. I cringed when he gently intertwined our fingers.

"Do they hurt?" he asked

"Only a little," I replied, nuzzling my head onto his chest.  
"I'm sorry."  
"Not your fault. I'm the moron who wanted it remember?"

"But I'm the idiot who let you."

"Don't beat yourself up, ok?"

My heart raced as his warm lips touched mine. My bandaged hands wrapped around his neck as I deepened the kiss. I wanted him. All of him, but would I get it?

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Axel didn't hold my hand the whole entire way to school for two reasons. One my mother was in the car and she didn't even know that Sora had a boyfriend and two he was afraid to touch me. I asked him if he was when we were on our way to science class. He said no, but I didn't believe him. I was his best friend since God knows when. I know when he's lying.

The day went by quickly and I didn't pay attention to any of the lessons. I was too busy trying to think of ways to get Axel to not be afraid of touching me and the lessons were really boring too.

"Have fun at detention!" Sora said, smirking as he ran over to Riku.

"Want me to stay with you?" Axel asked.

"I'll be fine. Go hang out with Riku and Sora. Riku's leaving tonight remember?" I said.

"Yeah, alright see you later."

I waved good bye and headed to Marluxia's room. I took a deep breathe before I knocked on the door and entered.

"Well if it isn't my little Roxie," He said, his red lips curving into a smirk, "come sit down."

I did as he asked and began to take out my books, but as I was about to put it on my desk he threw them off. His face was inches from mine. I shot to my feet, practically sprinting away from him.

"I won't hurt you Roxie," he said, pinning me to the ground, "I didn't hurt you in summer camp."

"Maybe not physically but you did emotionally," I whispered, trying to push him off.

"Don't fight it."

I ignored him, obviously, fighting as hard as I could before he slapped me across the face. Blood dripped from my mouth, the copper taste covering my tongue. I whimpered as he pulled off my belt and began taking off my pants. I closed my eyes telling myself that it would be over soon enough. Then a scream filled the silence, I didn't realize it was my own until Marluxia shoved his shirt into my mouth.

Just think of Axel I told myself, keeping my eyes close until I heard a scream. I knew for sure it wasn't me this time. I opened my eyes to see a barrier of fire around Axel. The same fire glowed in his eyes as he grabbed Marluxia's throat without his gloves on. The pink haired man screamed in agony, grabbing at the hands on his throat. Axel threw him onto the ground, breathing deeply. The fire around him was dissipating as he fell to his knees.

I jumped onto my hands and knees, crawling over to Axel. I touched his shoulder gently and rubbed it as he tried to regain his normal breathing.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Y-Yeah are you?" he asked, shrugging my hand off.

"I was until you shrugged my hand off."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. Your chest is not really hot, remember?"

"I can still hurt you. You saw what I did."

"You won't do that if I'm close to you. I trust you Axel, why can't you trust yourself?"

He was shaking and I could see the tears forming in his eyes, but I didn't see them due to him crushing my face into his chest as his arms wrapped around me. I wrapped my arms around his waist, absorbing the heat that was radiant off his body and onto mine.

"How can you trust a monster like me?" he asked, his grip tightening.

"You're not a monster. You're my Axel."

I looked up to see him crying, something I had never seen Axel do. This dissolved immediately once they touched his cheeks. I winced as the burning sensation started to hit my back. It was then that Axel realized he was touching me without his gloves. He tried to draw them back, but I kept them there.  
"I'm hurting you," Axel said.

"I don't care. I just want you to hold me," I said, nuzzling into his chest. I could endure this pain for a while, it was actually pretty nice. My hands fell from his shoulders as sleep was beginning to take its hold. I didn't want to sleep yet. I wanted to be with Axel for a few more minutes, but my body wouldn't allow me. Soon the world around was beginning to disappear around me and everything was quiet.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Roxas?" his voice echoed in my ears as my eyes squinted and opened. His face was close to mine and his hands had gloves on them again. I looked around, noticing that we weren't in my room.

"Where are we?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. I flinched when I saw that my hand had a tube in it, "you took me to a hospital?"

"Sorry, but they said I had to," He explained, brushing my hair out of my face.

"Ugh I hate hospitals. Where's Marluxia?"

"The room next door with MANY cops around him. They're treating his burns. He's lucky that I didn't kill him."

"I'm glad that you didn't. That would've been very bad."

"He deserves to have those scars on his neck forever. That way he'll remember what he did for the rest of his life."

"You're sexy when you're angry."

A slight blush spread through his face as his eyes widened. I giggled, kissing him as I touched his cheek. His hand touched my cheek and for a split second I was sad. I wanted to feel his hand on my cheek but all I felt was the glove. His fire problem was in the way, but I didn't care as long as he was with me.

His lips curved into a smirk as the heart monitor started to speed up. I rolled my eyes and play punched him.

"Someone's happy," he said.

"Shut up. So why did they make you bring me here?"

"...They saw the burn marks on your back and thought you fainted when they saw you unconscious."

"Oh, how are my burns?"

"You'll have scars. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. It was mine plus I can deal with scars. It's about time I got some physical scars to match my emotional scars."

I laughed, failing to make Axel smile. His mind was somewhere else and he didn't look happy. I touched his cheek, snapping him back into reality.

"I'm here because of you. I would've probably been killed my Marluxia that time because I was fighting back," I said, "You're my hero. Got it memorized?"

He smiled and touched my hand, "that's my line."

I smiled, kissing him causing my heart to race. We both smirked when the hear monitor was quickening drastically.

"You need to calm down," Axel said, smiling as he kissed my hand.  
"Yes MOM," I said, "by the way will my hands have scars?"

"I don't know."

"Well that's going to be something else to wonder about. Maybe we can be glove buddies."

He chuckled as we put our hands against the others. My fingers were shorter and my hands were pretty small compared to Axel's big hands with long fingers. We intertwined our fingers, the heart monitor quickening once again.

"You REALLY need to calm down," Axel said, "I'll be back with some food."

"And so my prince leaves me for food," I said, smiling as I watched him leave the room, "curse that man for having such a nice ass."

"I heard that!"

Heat rose in my cheeks. Not only did he have abnormal body temperature, he had abnormal hearing! I lied down, cringing at the pain I felt on my lower back. I closed my eyes. I hadn't realized how tired I was until now.

I fluttered my eyes open when I felt a cold, wet substance against my back. I looked up to see Axel looking at me.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked, giving a half smile.  
"Putting ice on your back," Axel said, "what are you doing?"

"I WAS sleeping until someone decided to be a worry wart and wake me up with a cold ice pack."

"Sorry."

I sat up, ignoring the pain shooting through my back. I held his gloved hands and put them to my cheek, trying to absorb Axel's natural warmth.

"I don't like the cold," I said, "I enjoy the heat."

"I know," he said, sitting next to me on the bed and then pushing my head against his chest. His warmth radiated off of him and was absorbed into my cheek. My arms slung around his waist as I nuzzled my head into his chest.

"You're one weird kid," Axel said, chuckling

"Says the one who can shoot fire out of his hands."

"Heh I guess I can't argue with that."

His lips met my forehead, not that I really noticed. Sleep was beginning to engulf me every second. I struggled to keep my eyes open but sleep won the battle in the end.

"Good night Roxie," Axel whispered before I fell into the darkness.

_**sorry this chapter wasn't that long guys. i didn't get that much inspiration. hoped you enjoyed it =D reviews are goooood!**_


	3. Chapter 3 Detention with Vexen

Even though a week had passed since Marluxia had been arrested, I was still terrified that he would show up out of nowhere. I had Axel to protect me, but only in school and when we hung out. When I was alone in my room I was terrified and I had almost asked Axel to spend the night but voted against it. I wouldn't want to worry him.

"Roooxie come back to earth!" Axel said in science class

"Huh?" I asked, my eyes wandering from my paper to his face

"Where has your mind been all day? First in math class and now science. Is something bothering you?"

"Nah nothing, just wondering if we should tell my mother about us."

"Yeah that would be smart. Remember when Sora told her he was gay? Not a pretty sight and she hates Riku."

"Not really. She's starting too actually like him."

"Wow really!? Hell must have frozen over while I was sleeping!"

"Mr. Hi and Mr. Hart is there something you would like to share with the class?" Vexen asked. God I hated this guys voice. Every time he talked I would jump out of my skin. His voice was probably worse than Marluxia's.

"Nope," Axel said, smirking.

"Just because our detention teacher is currently absent doesn't mean I won't give you detention," Vexen explained

"Currently absent? Does anyone in this room know why our dear old detention teacher is gone?"

"No and the board would like to keep it that way."

"Hm nah I don't like that idea. MARLUXIA WAS ARRESTED!!"

The room buzzed from the talking students. Not that I really noticed. I was off in "la la land" as Axel called it. I did appreciate that Axel only said that Marluxia was arrested. I wouldn't want the whole class to know what he had almost done. Though I knew my friends would bug me about it later.

"Detention . I'll see you and Mr. Hart in my office tomorrow and bring lots of paper," Vexen said, "I think copying the whole science text book is a good punishment."  
"What ever Mr. Icehead," Axel said, drumming his fingers on the desk

"That's two detentions for back talk."

"Go ahead give me all the detentions you want. You're never going to break my spirit. You teachers can hide behind your detentions. Call me when you get some balls."

I snapped back into reality when Axel said that. The whole class gasped, including me. Vexen had turned pale, paler than usual. Axel just kept smirking, his eyes never breaking away from Vexen's.

"I believe we should get back to the lesson," Vexen said finally. He walked over to his desk, avoiding eye contact with Axel the entire time.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"You may go home Mr. Hart. Today is only for me and Mr. Hi," Vexen said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes you may go. Be sure to do your homework."

"I will. Bye."

I passed Axel on my way out the door, only to be spun around and have my lips against his in mere seconds. I blushed when I noticed that Vexen was looking right at us.

"See you tomorrow," he said with a smile.

"Bye Ax," I replied, leaving the room.

**Axel POV**

"I can see that you and Roxas are very close," Vexen said.

"Yes we are and your point?" I asked, sitting on the closest chair and propping my feet on the desk. I really didn't have time for detention. I could be home with Roxas if it weren't for my big mouth.

"There's no point at all. I think you two should be separated but I keep my mouth shut."

"Why? Isn't it your job to make kids miserable?"

"Heh is that what you really think Mr. Hi?"

"Ok can you stop calling me Mr. Hi!? First of all my last name is stupid and second of all I'm a student! You're suppose to call us by our first name! Say it with me now Ax-el."

"I know this Mr. Hi, but as you can see I'm a very formal person unlike you who talks back to the teachers and calls them by their first names."

"I only do that because they think they're better than us. We're all equal. Why should I call them by their last name and not talk back when I'm only speaking my mind?"

"It's disrespectful and you should be expelled for what you said to me in the classroom."

"Than why don't you do it!?"

"Because even though you were disrespectful, I respect that you have the guts to say something like that to me."

"Huh!? You are one fucked up teacher. You never make sense unless you're talking about science!"

"Yes I am as you say a fucked up teacher, but I'm also human. I do have emotions and I do treat students equally. You just haven't noticed because you're too busy disrespecting and hating teachers."

"Give me one reason why I should not disrespect and hate teachers!"

"They're human! Just like you and me and I know that the incident with Marluxia and Roxas supported you hatred, but you have no right to treat us all that way."

My fingers curled into a tight fist as the word escaped his lips. I wanted to burn him, to make him feel pain, but I couldn't. Roxas would never forgive me if I did and he might start to be afraid of me. The heat was burning my hand and I wanted nothing more but to rip off my gloves and release the fire.

"You still haven't learned to control it have you?" Vexen asked randomly

"What?" I asked. Did he know?

"Your fire problem. You haven't learned how to control it have you?"

"W-What fire problem?"

"I know Mr. Hi. I know about your special ability."

"H-How!?"

"I'm the one who gave it to you."

My eyes shot open. The fire in my hand was gone. Cold sweat had replaced it. Was it all a dream? I looked up, ripping the piece of paper glued to my cheek off. Vexen was writing some random nonsense on the board. It almost looked like he was playing tic-tac-toe by himself.

"Is something wrong Mr. Hi?" he asked, putting the chalk down and walking over to me

"N-No nothing. Just a nightmare," I said

"You're lucky I'm letting you sleep. I'm suppose to be making you do work, but we both know you won't do it."

"Heh got that right. What are you doing anyway?"

"Playing tic-tac-toe."

"By yourself?"

"Well who was I going to play with? You were asleep."

"...why are you being nice?"

"What do you mean Mr. Hi?"

"Don't you hate me for embarrassing you in front of the class?"

"No Mr. Hi. I would only hate you if you did something unforgivable. You're a very troubled teen and I can understand. I myself was once a teen and I had my fair share of...problems."

"Like what?"

"This is when I say it's time to go and keep you wondering."

"Heh, you might be a teacher but you act like a student."

I grabbed my bag off the chair and headed out the door, waving good bye to Vexen on my way out. I headed out of the school, realizing how late it was. The sky was pitch black.

"Was that all a dream?" I asked myself, walking down the side walk, "and what kind of problems did Vexen have? GOD I HATE TEACHERS!"

**Normal POV**

I lied on my bed, wondering why Vexen told me to go home. Was there something he wanted to talk about with Axel? It didn't make sense to me; heck nothing made sense to me anymore. I turned onto my side and let out a muffled scream as I gazed into Axel's eyes. He removed his hand from my mouth and smiled.

"Sorry," he said.

"How the hell did you get in here!?" I asked, swatting him on the head.

"Ow! I snuck in through the window. You should really keep it locked."

"Y'know normal people come through the door."

"I'm not normal now am I?"

"...ok you got me there."

"Now can I be greeted nicely?"

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck as I connected our lips. My fingers running through his spiky red hair as his hands found my face. How I yearned for the natural heat he gave off.

"So why are you here?" I asked, breaking free of his intoxicating appearance.

"What? I can't visit my boyfriend?" he asked, giving me that irresistible smile.  
"That won't work on me. Why are you here?"

"Just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"I'm fine. I'm a big boy; I can take care of myself."

"I know. I'm just worried."

"Don't be. I'm fine."

"Can I spend the night with you?"

"I guess."

His perfect lips curved into a smile and then met my lips. Once kiss turned into a dozen and within seconds, or at least it felt like seconds, he was on top of me. Our tongues battling for dominance as my hands ran down his back and slipped into the back pockets of his jeans. My cheeks burned bright red as his knee rubbed against my clothed erection. I let out an accidental moan. That was my first mistake.

He climbed off of me, breaking our lips connection and sat on the edge of the bed. I sat up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I can never give you what you want," he said, his hand touching mine.

"You already have," I replied, resting my head on his shoulder.

"How can you live with this? I can't ever touch you with my bare skin. We can never make love or anything."

"I don't need any of that. All I need is you."

He turned around. Our lips connecting as I felt tears fall onto my face. Why was it that every time Axel came over he would end up crying? Were they tears of joy or sadness or maybe both? I didn't care. All I cared about was that he knew that I loved him more than anything in this world.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

I watched Axel sleep as my fingers ran through his hair. He looked so peaceful when he slept. I kissed his forehead and snuggled close to him, absorbing the warmth radiating off his body. I took off his glove and intertwined our fingers.

"It doesn't hurt when he sleeps," I whispered, closing my eyes, "I love you Axel."

I kept our fingers intertwined as I let the sweet embrace of sleep engulf me and bring me to my dreams.

_**Hooray for chapter 3! i think this chapter is much better than chapter 2. the mysteries are beginning to unravel!! =D**_


	4. Chapter 4 Others

Pain was shooting through my hand as I fluttered my eyes opened, remembering that I had taken off Axel's glove while he slept. It felt as if my hand was being burned off; even this pain was too much for me. I snatched my hand back, as if I had received an electric shock and walked to the bathroom. I ran my hand under the cold water and searched for some bandages. I would have to make up an excuse to tell Axel later.

I carefully wrapped it around my hand and tried bending it. It didn't hurt as much as before, but what I didn't get was why I got them in the first place. Last night Axel was asleep and it didn't affect me at all. So why now? Maybe I was wrong about it not hurting when he sleeps.

I made my way back to the bedroom and lied back down next to Axel. I looked at the clock. It wasn't even 6 am yet. I let out a silent laugh and snuggled up next to Axel, enjoying the warmth radiating off his bare chest.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Roxas," he said, my lips curving into a smile as I heard his sweet voice. I fluttered my eyes open once again and smile widely when I saw him staring at me.

"Good morning," I said, sitting up as I scratched my head.

"What happened to your hand?" he asked, gently picking it up.

"Oh I got up in the middle of the night for a sandwich and I accidentally cut my hand."

"Yeah right."

He held up his glove and cocked his eyebrow. My heart sank as I gazed upon that stupid little glove that I forgot to put on his hand.

"Sorry..." I said, avoiding eye contact.

"I don't enjoy hurting you. You have enough burns because of these hands. Aren't those burns telling you that I can never touch you?"

"No they tell me to touch you more. I don't care if you hurt me Axel. I just want you. Nothing more."

"I care if I hurt you. I don't want to be the one to cause you pain."

"But I like pain, remember?"

"Yes I do, but this pain is too painful; even for you. Please promise me that you won't do it again."

"Fine I promise. Let's get ready for school."

I dragged my feet across the carpet, heading over to my dresser as Axel desperately looked for his clothes. I picked out my clothes and looked at Axel, smirking as I did.

"What's on your mind?" he asked, slipping on his jeans.

"Oooh nothing," I said, slowly slipping off my night shirt. The rustling around had stopped. Hook, line and sinker. I looked at Axel, who was staring at me in a puppy doggish way, "What's on your mind?"

"Oooh nothing," he replied, jerking his head away.

I chuckled. My pajama pants slowly sliding off my legs and then being tossed onto the ground caught his attention again. I pretended that I didn't notice when I slipped my boxers off, facing away from him. I slipped on another pair of boxers and then my skinny jeans. I searched for my skull shirt and converse, making sure that my ass was in his view the whole entire time.

"You ready?" I asked him

"Y-Yeah," he said, standing up and almost falling over.

"Let's go!"

"Wait I gotta go through the way I came."

"Oooh yeah. See you downstairs."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

School went by pretty fast, which was unusual in this school. I met up with Axel in science class and asked him if he wanted to come over, but he said no. Axel never says no. He must have had something important to do.

**Axel POV**

"Hello again Mr. Hi," Vexen said as I entered his room for the second time.

"Vexen we've been through this. Call me Axel. None of this Mr. Hi bullshit," I said.

"I'm sorry Mr. Hi, but I prefer to call you by your last name. What brings you to my room this fine evening?"

"I need answers."

"About what?"

"That dream that I thought was a dream wasn't a dream. I know that now. You know that I can control and produce fire."

"...Well I guess that sleeping tonic didn't do its job."

"Why did you give me this curse?"

"Ok that part was a dream. I didn't give you this "curse" as you call it. I just studied it."

"Then who did give it to me?"

"No one. You were born with it Mr. Hi. You and I and many others hold special abilities."

"You? What can you do?"

"I can control and produce ice. That's probably why we detest each other very much."

"You said there were others like me, like us. Who?"

"Marluxia was one. He could control plants."

"Any others?"

"Yes actually. Your principal, your gym teacher and let's not forget your classmates, Zexion and Demyx."

"Do they know?"

"That they have these abilities or that there are others like them?"

"Both."

"I believe Zexion and Demyx are the only ones who are clueless."

"What about..."

"Roxas? No. We thought he did for the longest time, but in the end it was a false accusation."

"Can I control this ability?"

"Yes you can and I can help you. I know this 'curse' keeps you from actually touching Roxas in any physical way and I know it kills you inside."

"Teach me."

"Oh now you want me to teach you something?"

"Please."

"Well since you said please. I will."

"Thank you."

"Finally some politeness. Your welcome."

We spent the next hour and a half talking about our abilities and the others that we didn't know existed yet. Before I left Vexen had shown me his ice ability and, even though I hated to admit it, it was incredible. How he maintained control over his ability was amazing. Finally, one day, I will be able to embrace Roxas and actually love him.

**Normal POV**

"Hellooooo dear twin brother," Sora said, tossing me a soda.

"What do you want?" I asked

"Nothing. What I can't say hello?"

"Not unless you want something or want to know something."

"Alright ya caught me. I want to know something."

"And this something is?"

"Are you and Axel...going out?"

"Yep."

"YOU ARE!?"

"I repeat. Yep."

"HAHA YES!! I've waiting for this day since day one!"

"Was it that obvious that we liked each other?"

"YES! Didn't you ever see the way he looks at you!?"

"Not really. He was my best friend. Why would I look to see if he was giving me some goofy face?"

"Because you're Roxas."

"Good point."

"Soooo have you two done...anything?"

"Nope."

"What!?"

"I repeat. Nope."

"Aww why not!?"

"We just started dating. Why would we go fast? And also something is getting in the way."

"His fire thing?"

"Yeah."

"Well good luck with that Roxie. I'm going back to my room. Riku's waiting for me."

"See ya."

I watched him leave and then returned to staring at the wall. I had nothing to do and no one to talk to. I could always go hang out with Riku and Sora, but I didn't really want to get in the way and I didn't feel like hanging out with them. The only person I really wanted to see was Axel and God knows where he is. I looked at my watch. Almost time for bed and still no sign of Axel.

"I guess its time to give up," I said, slipping on my Pajamas and slipping underneath the blankets. I really wished that Axel was the one giving me this warmth. I closed my eyes and fell asleep alone.


	5. Chapter 5 Close

Running down the hall way while your best friend slash boyfriend is chasing you isn't what I had in mind for the day, but it was a twist. Most of my days had twists in them ever since that fateful day. I remember that day well. The first time me and Axel kissed, the day I realized that I loved him.

I shrieked and giggled as Axel grabbed me by the waist and spun me around.

"I win," he said, kissing me on the neck.

"You may have won the battle but you will not win the war!" I shouted.

"Haha says you! I'm so winning the war!"  
"Oh reaaaally?"  
"Yes reaaaally."

"Hey Axel try moving your legs."

"Huh?"

I broke free as I watched him tumble to the ground. I doubled over, laughing hysterically as I watched Axel try to untie his shoelaces, which I had tied together

"Cheap move!" Axel shouted, fidgeting with the laces.

"It's not a cheap move it's called strategy! I have to use my brains against your brawns and guess what? Brains always win!"

"Oh you soooo getting it once I untie my shoes!"

"Hey genius, why don't you just take off your shoes?"

"...shut up!"

"Roxie 1 Axel 0!"

Axel threw off his shoes, slipping as he tried to get up. I laughed and watched, entertained with his attempts

"Here," I said, offering a hand. Big mistake. He held my hand and yanked it, pulling me down. I toppled onto him, our lips crushing against the others. I threw my arms around his clothed neck, drawing him in. His gloved hands trailed down my back and slipped into my back pockets. We broke apart. He chuckled and looked at me.

"I win the war," he whispered, kissing me again

"I don't think so," I replied, pulling away and standing up. I pointed to this tied up hands.

"Dirty move," he said, smirking.

"I. Win," I said, "Roxie 2 Axel 1."

He pulled against the cloth I had tied his hands up with, not succeeding. He got up slipping again. This is what happens when you don't wax your floors.

I sat on his lap, wrapping my arms around him and kissed him. His hands automatically dropped and relaxed, until he wanted to push me closer.

"Roxas! Sora! I'm home!" my mom called. I jumped off Axel as if I had received an electric shock.

"Up here mom!" I called.

"Hi, why is axel tied up?" she asked

"We were playing hunter," I said, untying Axel's hands and then his shoelaces, "here Ax."

"Thanks," he replied, he looked really uncomfortable.

"Well are you guys done? I was thinking about taking everyone out to dinner," she said

"EVEN ME AND RIKU!?" Sora called from the next room.

"Yes hun!"

"Yay! Let's go Riku!"

"Ack Sora! You're making me trip over everything!" Riku shouted

"Those boys are as close as you two. Which is saying something. Axel do you remember when Roxas and you were little? You two would fall asleep together! It was adorable!" My mom said.

"Mooom," I whined.

"Well it was! Well I'll meet everyone downstairs."

She headed downstairs and left me and Axel alone. I looked at him; I could tell he was thinking of the memory by the smile on his face. I nudged him with my elbow.

"C'mon lets get ready," I said, leading him into my room.

"That was a close one," Axel said, "if she didn't say anything she would've found out about us."

"I wonder...if she would care."

"Do you NOT remember when Sora told her!?"

"Yes I do remember and Sora and Riku are together!" I said

"Yeah but they have to hide it! Your mother believes that they are just friends now! I don't want to risk loosing you Roxas. I already have to worry about because of these," Axel said, holding up his hands.

"Listen to me. These hands are the reason I'm alive. If Marluxia succeeded he would've killed me and if he didn't I would've killed myself," I said, touching his hand, "I would've been too mentally scared to even think about living for you. I love you and I love everything about you. Don't hate anything about yourself."

He looked at me for a long time and then he gently kissed my lips. Another mistake. My mom burst through the door and froze as she looked at us. I pulled away and looked at my mother. She was paralyzed. A blank star was painted on her face and for a second I thought she was going to kick my ass but she didn't. She just stood there, staring at Axel.

"M-Mom?" I choked out, "it...wasn't what it looked like."

"Then what was it Roxas?" she asked, her gaze transferring to me.

"Experimentation," I said, looking away from her.

"Oh alright good," she said, smiling, "see you two downstairs and Roxas feel free to tell me before you experiment again."

"Alright mom. Sorry," I said

"Hurry up alright?"

"Ok."

She walked out, closing the door behind her. I let out a sigh, not realizing that I was holding my breath before.

"That was close," I said

"This is why we can't tell her. She freaked out," Axel said, "You and your mother are very sensitive to shocking news."

"I know. I guess you were right, but I want to tell her."

"We can't. I won't loose you Roxas. I couldn't live without you."

"Me too, but I can't live with hiding something from my mom. She's been too good to me and Sora. After dad left she raised us by herself."

"Why did your dad leave?"

"She won't tell me or Sora."

"Investigation time?"

"No. Mom's too smart to leave clues. She is a lawyer after all."

"Should we visit your dad?"

"No. she won't allow it. She doesn't want us to have anything to do with our dad."

"Well that's no fair. Doesn't he want to see you?"

"I don't know."

"That sucks."

"Roxas! Axel! C'mon!" Sora shouted, banging on the door

"Be right out!" I shouted

"Stop making out and get in the car."

"Shut up Sora!"

I ripped the door open and walked out the room with Axel, hand in hand until we saw my mother. We climbed into the car and headed to outback.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

We came back around midnight. Mom had surprised us with going to the movies. She, of course, saw a different movie than us which was lucky. Neither of us watched the movie.

Axel and I went into my room and flicked on the TV, we could hear banging and unpleasant sounds coming from Sora's room. Not the best thing to hear while watching a romance with your boyfriend right next to you. When the movie ended Axel tackled me to the bed, kissing me in the process as he chuckled. I looked at him and smiled, brushing a strand of hair out of his beautiful face. I intertwined our fingers, wanting to feel the natural warmth of his hands.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," he whispered back lying next to me.

"Sleepy time?"

"Do you want to sleep?"

"Not really."

"Then we won't."

"What do you want to do?" Axel asked.

"You," I replied, smirking. He nudged me and touched my hand.

"Seriously what do you want to do?"

"Want to see what Sora and Riku are doing?"

"I don't think we want to see what those two are doing."

"Haha true."

"Want to make out?"

"That works."

I smiled as he climbed don top of me, kissing me roughly. Our tongues dancing together as I massaged his lips with mine. I drew my legs up, my hands running down his back and slipping into his back pockets. I moaned out his name, one of his hands rubbing my clothed erection as the other hand went up my shirt.

"Axel..." I breathed out, "I really hope my mom doesn't come in."

He chuckled and hugged me, kissing me again, "we'll just say we're experimenting again."

"I don't think she'll fall for that twice."

"You don't know that."

"Oh yes I do. Now shut up and kiss me."

He chuckled and connected our lips, our tongues roaming in each others mouth. Unbearable pain suddenly emerged in my hand. I looked down and saw that Axels glove had fallen off. I pulled away, hiding my hand behind my back so Axel wouldn't see.

Our lips parted when he saw tears in my eyes. He reached for my hand, but I pulled away and shook my head.

"I'm fine," I said.

"I hurt you again," Axel said, holding my hand gently, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Your glove slipped off, it wasn't your fault."

"I guess not, but I still feel bad."

"Don't feel bad. I would've enjoyed it if I knew it was going to happen. I just caught me off guard."

"You sure you're ok?"

"I'm sure. It'll heal."

"Alright."

He climbed off of me and massaged my hand gently. I pulled it away and smiled at him. I touched his shoulder and nuzzled my head into his chest.

"I'm fine you know that right?" I said

"Yes I know. I just feel bad because I'm the one who gave you pain."

"That's the greatest thing you could give me besides your love."

"You're weird."

"Yes I am and I'm loving every minute of it."

"Heh you know whose weirder?"

"Sora?"

"Well yes but I'm also weird."

"Of course you are! You shoot fire out of your fucking hands! It's awesome and weird!"

He chuckled and ran his fingers through my hair. I tugged at his shirt and smiled at him. He nodded and pulled off his shirt. I buried my head into his chest and closed my eyes, absorbing the heat that Axel gave off. He will never know how much I love his heat and him. I love everything about him and I will continue loving everything about him even if it kills him.

"Sleepy time now?" he asked.

"Yes..."I whispered, my eyelids not opening. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head. "Good night Roxie" was the last thing I heard.


	6. Chapter 6 Secrets

**Axel POV**

"Hello again Mr. Hi," Vexen said, ceremoniously taking my gloves and backpack.

"Hey Vex," I said sitting in my usual seat. It had been a week since I started going to Vexen after school. Roxas was still clueless and never asked me where I went after school.

"Have you gotten better with controlling your ability?" he asked

"I don't know have I?"

"You seem to be improving a little."

"How did you learn to control your ability?"

"Years of practice. Like you, I didn't have anyone to teach me. I taught myself."

"That must've been hard."

"It was. I remember when my best friend found out about my little secret. He called me a freak. You're very lucky that Roxas, Sora and Riku didn't look upon you as a freak."

"I am but I'm worried that Roxas will be afraid of me. If I get angry and loose control for just a second, I could really hurt him."

"Which is why you have me. So that doesn't happen."

I smiled and chuckled. He looked at me, a puzzled expression painted on his face.

"What's so funny?" he asked, cocking his eyebrow.

"I use to think you were the worst human being ever. I use to detest you and had fantasies of killing you," I said, "now I realize that you aren't that bad."

"Thank you mr-...Axel," Vexen said, "I appreciate that you have seen the real me."

"Hey ya called me Axel. See? It didn't kill ya."

"Yes it didn't kill me but it sounds weird coming from my mouth. Now let's get to work."

"Wait can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Can you show me your ability?"

"...I don't see why not, but I suggest we go outside for that."

"Alright."

We headed out of the building, searching for a vacant are close to the school. We headed deep into the woods, I was being very careful not to touch the trees. We finally stopped after 15 minutes of looking.

"Watch," Vexen said, standing in the middle of the filed. I waited patiently. I gasped as I watched ice form around Vexen's feet. The ice spread across the field, evaporating when it reached my feet. He took his gloves and scooped up water that was nearby. I watched in amazement as the water floated in the air, slowly turning into snow and then falling to the ground.

"That's amazing," I said.

"I can do more," Vexen said, "though I wouldn't use it. It would be bad if I did."

"Do what?"

"Every gift has a curse too Axel. My curse is my wanting of knowledge and experimentation. I learned from my mistake long ago."

"What mistake?"

"I was about your age. I was angry at my friend and I lost control. I had always wondered if I could turn the water inside a human into ice and when I lost control of my anger I did that to my best friend. I killed him that day. I've never told anyone that."

"Then why are you telling me?"

"Because you have that same curse. Only your curse is your anger. If you get angry for one second you can set the whole school on fire and kill thousands. That's why I decided to teach you."

"So I wouldn't do the same thing you did."

"Exactly. My childhood was a nightmare and I'm still living that nightmare. I won't wake up until I repent."

"Then let's get started."

"You ready?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Let's get started."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Roxas POV**

"Hey Roxie," Sora said, coming in with two mugs of ice cream, "here."

"Thanks. What's up?"

"Nothing. Riku went home so I decided to pay my twin a visit."

"Thanks."

"Where's Axel?" he asked, shoving down the mint chocolate chip ice cream.

"I don't know. School I think."

"It's 5 PM!"

"He's studying with Vexen or something."

"Axel? Studying?" I don't think so. Axel hates school."

"Maybe he's finally realizing that he has to pass school. He is a junior after all."

"I don't think he's studying. How long has this been going on?"

"A week."

"...Roxas I think he's cheating."

"No he's not! Don't ever say that!"

"Roxas, Axel NEVER studies! He's been doing this for a week and he won't tell you where he goes! He is cheating."

"Get out."

"What?"

"Get the fuck out of my room!"

I threw my mug at the wall, the glass shattering and the ice cream spilling everywhere. Sora looked at me and left, not saying a word as he closed the door. I sat down, trying to calm down but I couldn't. I found myself screaming and throwing all the pictures on my desk against the wall.

When I finally calmed down I started crying, lying on my bed as I thought of Axel. Could he really be cheating on me?

"He wouldn't," I whispered, "Sora is wrong. He wouldn't."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Roxas time for school," my mother whispered, gently shaking me.

"I'm sick," I said.

"No you're not. Get up."

"No."

"Roxas what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just don't feel well."

"...Fine stay home, but be good because I'm going to work."

"Alright."

I closed my eyes, listening to her foot steps and then the sound of the door closing. The creaking noise filled the air once again as the foot steps echoed in the silent room.

"You're not sick," Sora said.

"I am. Now go away," I said, throwing the covers over my head.

"No I won't go away. Not until you tell me why you're not going to school."

"I'm sick. Leave me alone."

He placed his wrist on my forehead and pulled away quickly.

"Holy shit! You're burning up!" Sora shouted, "Mom!"

The door burst open and rushed footsteps hit the floor.

"What!?" she asked

"He is REALLY hot!"

"What? Lemme get a thermometer."

She came back minutes later and placed the thermometer in my mouth. She looked at it, a glimmer of fear coursing through face.

"Roxas we're going to the hospital," she said, "Sora pick up your brother please."

"Alright," he said lifting me up, the covers falling off of my body. He carried me downstairs and into the car, being very careful not to drop me. He gently placed me in the car and sat in the passenger seat. He whispered something to our mother and then looked at me.

"Why are we going to the hospital?" I asked.

"Just don't worry. You'll be fine," she said, turning the car on.

"That makes me more worried."

"Just trust me Roxas."

"I do mom."

She pulled out of the driveway and headed to the hospital. I was so confused. What had my mother seen? Was it really bad?

Sora carried me into the hospital, grabbing a few blankets from the trunk. He placed me in a chair and threw the blanket on me, wrapping it tightly around me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Mom told me not to tell. She said you would panic," Sora said, pushing my head onto his chest, "just don't worry."

"That's what mom keeps telling me. What is going on?"

"Just relax. I know you probably can't but at least try."

"Fine."

I closed my eyes and took even breathes as I listened to the sounds around me. My breathes seemed like the loudest sound in the room. I opened my eyes and noticed that my surroundings had changed. How long had I been asleep? I blinked a few times and let my eyes wander. I was in one of the hospital rooms but why an irritating beeping noised echoed in my ears. I searched for Sora or my mother, both were not there. I tried to call out but no words escaped my dry throat.

I tried to sit up and found that I didn't have the strength to. It felt like a 1000 pound weight was on my chest.

"S...o...r...a," I choked out, using all the strength I had. No one came into the room until around 2pm.

"Hey Roxie," Sora said, "how ya doing?"

"Alright," I replied, after drinking some water, "why am I here?"

"Well I guess I can tell you. You had a 105 degree temperature."

"Oh my god."

"Yeah now do you see why I didn't tell ya?"

"Yes I do. Thank you. Can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Can you call Axel and tell him where I am and that I'm fine?"

"...Sure, I'll be right back."

I watched him walk away. Sora didn't look happy when I asked him. Why? Did he still believe Axel was cheating on me?

"Hey hun," my mom said, handing me some food.

"Hey mom. Sorry for the scare."

"It's ok."

"Where's Sora?"

"I asked him to call Axel for me. I don't want him to worry."

"Good idea. Axel always did worry about you constantly."

"Yeah well he's my best friend. Of course he's going to worry about me."

"He's a really good friend."

"Yeah I'm lucky to have him."

She smiled at me as I ate my food. It wasn't long before Axel came rushing through the door and nearly tripping.

"Hey stranger," I said, smiling.

"Hi what did you do this time?" he asked

"I had a 105 temperature."

"Oh my god! Rox you need to stay healthy!"

"I know I know."

My mother got up and waved good bye to us, closing the door on her way out. Axel occupied the seat that she had been recently sat in and held my hand.

"I'm fine," I said, "my temperature is back to normal. They said that stress could've made my temperature go up so high."

"Stress?"

"...Yeah Sora said something that I didn't like yesterday."

"What did he say?"

"He said that you were cheating on me."

"I would never!"

"I know, I know! Calm down. Sora is just worried about me. He doesn't want to see me get hurt. Where have you been going after school?"

"I've been going to Vexen's."

"To do?"

"He's helping me with something."

"With what?"

"It's a surprise."

"Ok."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

His perfect lips curved into a smile and embraced my lips. The sparks flew and I swore I could hear bells ringing. I know it's a bad pun but the love that we shared was like fire.

"Now get some rest. I want you to get better. I'll see you in school tomorrow right?" Axel asked.

"Hopefully. Good night."

"Good night my angel."

He kissed me one last time before I lied down and closed my eyes. I listened to him softly hum my favorite song as he stroked my head. His touch was so comforting, even though all I could feel was the texture of the glove he wore. It didn't matter to me if he was wearing gloves or not. Just knowing that Axel was the one humming to me and stroking my head and kissing me made me feel like I was safest person in the world and the happiest.

**Whooo another chapter down!! :D I would like to thank Placebo for inspiring me to write this chapter **


	7. Chapter 7 The Return

I spent the next 2 days at home. Mom wouldn't let me go school or anywhere else. She was so afraid that I would catch something else and have to go to the hospital again.

Today was finally the day that I would be able to go to school. For once in my teenage life I was happy that I was going to school.

"Roxas hurry up we're going to be late!" Sora shouted, banging on my door.

"I'm coming! I can't find my shoes!"

"They're in my room!"

"Why on earth are they there!?"

"I don't know! Just go get them and meet me downstairs!"

I rolled my eyes and made my way to Sora's room. I doubt I was going to find my shoes in his room. It was always a mess and it was impossible to find something. I dove into the pile of laundry and searched for my black converse. To my surprise I actually found them. I slipped them on and ran downstairs, being careful not to trip on the way down.

"You ready?" Sora asked, throwing my bag at me.

"Yeah. Let's go."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Welcome back Mr. Hart," Vexen said as I entered the classroom.

I smiled at him and took my seat next to Axel, who looked as if he had just won the lottery. He nudged me and flicked a note onto my desk. Nothing had really changed. Axel was still a goof and was still not paying attention to the lesson.

I opened the note and smiled. There was nothing on it except for a huge smiley face. I rolled my eyes and flipped it over. I took out my books and actually paid attention to what Vexen was saying.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Roxie!" Axel shouted, tackling me as I entered the lunch room.

"Ack! Axel you're going to make me drop my food!" I shouted, nearly falling over.

"Sorry. I'm just so happy to see you."

"I know you are."

We headed over to our table. Sora and Riku were already there and they were, of course, making out. They really didn't care if someone saw them. I jumped when I felt Axel's arm sling around my waist and jerk me closer.

He smiled at me. Something was different. It seemed as if Axel was very happy and he wasn't afraid to touch me. Why? Not that I'm complaining but why would he make a drastic change like that all of a sudden?

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking."

"Of?"

"You!" Sora shouted, escaping the wrath of Riku's lips. I watched as Riku kissed my twins neck. Sora didn't seem phased by it at all. How? If Axel was doing that to me, not that he ever would, I would've been...aroused most likely.

"You thinking of me?" Axel asked with a smile, his eyes locking onto me.

"Kinda," I replied, opening the tin foil that was around my sandwich. He kept looking at me, as if I had something more to say, "What?"

"Nothing."

"You guys are so cute!" Sora said, a little TOO loud. I continued eating, the awkward silence hanging in the air like a knife above your head. Why was everyone so quiet? Did I miss something?

"What?" I asked, putting my tuna sandwich down.

"Look," Sora said, his eyes widening.

I turned around and stopped breathing for a second. I could feel my hearting quickening as I gazed that the pink haired teacher that had done so many horrible things to me. I felt as if my heart was going to explode. I felt like throwing up, like fainting. My body was shutting down; I couldn't even tell that I had fallen to the ground until I saw Axel's and my classmate's faces looking down at me.

"Roxas," Axel said. I could barely hear the words. It sounded as if I was deaf. I couldn't hear or feel anything. Axel had lifted me up but I didn't even know it. What was happening to me? Was I REALLY this afraid?

"Roxas are you ok?" Sora asked, cupping my face. My body was finally beginning to get some feeling. I was slowly returning to my original state and that's when I realized that I was crying hysterically. Without even knowing I was crying and screaming.

"Y-Yeah," I said, wiping my tears away. The crowd around me soon dissipated and I had returned to sitting next to, eventually on, Axel. Of course the red head looked extremely worried. He had never seen me act like that before. He most likely thought I was insane.

"You ok?" he asked

"Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry."

I had said those words at least fifty times throughout the day. Everyone I knew was in the lunch room when I had my little episode and they all asked me the same things. Are you ok? What happened? Will you be ok? Do you need a hug? The person who asked those questions the most was Axel. He didn't believe that I was ok and he was right. I was FAR from Ok. I was still shaking and I couldn't even walk to my class without jumping. Luckily the day was almost over.

I walked into my music class and froze. There he was, sitting at my teacher's desk. I ran out of the room, barely making it to the bathroom to throw up. The tears wouldn't stop. I wanted to die. I wanted this pain to go away. I wanted Axel.

As if on cue, I heard his voice calling my name. I had forgotten that Axel and I had the same chorus class. He must've seen me running out the door. For some reason I didn't answer his call. Why? I found out when I realized that everything was becoming dizzy and dark. What was happening to me? How could one person affect me this much?

"Roxas?" he called again after my body hit the ground. His eyes met mine as he crouched down to look under the stall, "shit."

He unlocked the stall and ripped the door open. The coldness on the tiles left me as I was picked up by Axel. I wrapped my arms around his neck, nuzzling my head into his chest.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

My eyes fluttered open as the rays of sunlight shined through the curtains. I sat up, realizing that I was in the nurse's office. I searched for Axel, who I found within two seconds. He was texting, most likely Sora. He glimpsed up and closed his phone when he saw me.

"Hi," He said, flashing that brilliantly sexy smile at me.

"Hi," I replied, coughing. I hadn't realized how dry my mouth was. He handed me his water bottle and rubbed my back. I choked down the water and looked at him, "thanks."

"No problem. You ok?"

"Yeah."

"What happened back there? You had me worried."

"I just saw him there and I freaked out."

"Who?"

"Marluxia."

"...Roxas, Marluxia wasn't there. He was in the cafeteria but not in the music room."

"B-But I saw him! He was there!"

"...I think you need some rest. Do you want me to call your mom?"

"No! I don't need rest! I saw what I saw. He was there!"

"No he wasn't Roxas. Our music teacher was there. Marluxia was probably teaching Sex Ed. Like he always does."

"No he was there!"

"No he wasn't Roxas. I'm worried."

"Don't worry...go ahead and call my mom. I probably do need rest."

"...Ok. I'll see you tonight ok?"

"Alright. I love you."

"I love you too."

He pecked me on the forehead and dialed my number. I looked out the window as I listened to him chat with my mother. She will definitely ask why I was so afraid of Marluxia when I get home. I'm going to have to think of a good excuse.

Nalyx: whooo another chapter done!!! thanks for the reviews guys :) they really make me want to write more and update sooner :D


	8. Chapter 8 Incidents

"Mom I'm fine!" I shouted, climbing the stairs.

"You are NOT fine!" She shouted, grabbing my arm, "you are still sick! I knew I shouldn't have let you go to school today!"

"I'm fine! Let go!"

"You are not fine! C'mon we're going back to the doctor!"

"NO!"

I shoved her away and ran into my room before she could grab a hold of my arm. I slammed my door and locked it. I jumped when I saw Sora sitting on my bed with two mugs of ice cream in his hands.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked, sitting down in the chair.

"I thought you could use this," he replied, handing me the ice cream. I flashed a small smile at him and took the cold substance from him.

"Thanks," I said

"No problem. So why is mom freaking out?"

"She thinks I'm still sick. I know she's just worried but she really needs to take a chill pill."

"She'll calm down. What happened today in lunch and in chorus?"

"I saw Marluxia in lunch."

"Yeah I know that. What about chorus?"

"I saw him there too. I freaked out and ran."

"Marluxia wasn't there."

"I know that now. Axel told me he wasn't. I probably just need rest. I DID just have a 105 temperature."

"Yeah you need rest. Go to sleep now!"

"But I'm talking to you."

"Talk to me while lying down and with your eyes closed."

"You're joking right?"

"Nope."

"...Fine.

I lied down onto the bed and closed my eyes, being comforted by Sora's gentle strokes on my head. I listened to him hum as I let the darkness engulf me. I hadn't realized how tired I was until now and soon I found myself falling into a deep sleep.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Roxas time to get up," Sora whispered, shaking me gently. I fluttered my eyes opened and jumped when I saw Marluxia staring down at me.

"Get away!" I shouted, sitting up and cowering back into the corner of the room.

"Roxas what's wrong?" he asked coming closer to me.

"GO AWAY!"

"What did I do!?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID!"

He walked over to the door and called for my mother. This was my opportunity to knock him out but I couldn't move. My body was paralyzed again, but that didn't mean I wouldn't fight back if he tried anything

"Roxas, why won't you let me near you? What did I do?" he asked crawling onto the bed. I flinched and slapped his hand away as it reached for my shoulder.

"Get away Marluxia!" I screamed. His face twisted into a confused expression. It looked as if I had called him the wrong name.

"Marluxia?" he asked, "Roxas I'm not Marluxia."

"Yes you are! Don't fucking lie to me!"

He reached for my face, but I slapped his hand away as soon as it moved. He looked at me, as if he was hurt. I could've sworn that tears were brimming in his eyes. He flipped open his phone and punched in a number.

"Axel get over here," He said, tears falling onto his pale face

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

For the past 20 minutes I stayed as far away from Marluxia. Axel came through the door and once he did I ran to him, my body forgetting that it was paralyzed.

"Why are you freaking out?" he asked me.

"Don't you see him!?" I asked, pointing at Marluxia.

"...Roxas you need to go to a doctor."

"What!?"

"That isn't Marluxia you're pointing to. That's Sora."

"N-No it's not! It's Marluxia! I can see him! He even sounds like him!"

"C'mon Roxas."

He took my hand and led me out of the room, leaving Marluxia behind. Why didn't Axel believe me? Maybe I did need a doctor. Ever since I saw Marluxia in the cafeteria, I've been seeing him everywhere. Maybe I was crazy. If that was true, would Axel still want me?

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Axel POV**

"Hello again Axel," Vexen said as I entered his room, "You seem troubled. Is everything ok?"

"No. Roxas keeps seeing Marluxia everywhere. He thought Sora was Marluxia this morning and I had to take him to the doctor," I said, handing him my gloves, "What is happening to him?"

"Sounds like traumatic stress to me."

"Any cure for that?"

"Going to a therapist would help."

"Roxas will never agree to that. He'll think that I think he's crazy."

"Well that's the only thing that I can think of that will make him better."

"I'll think of something later. Thanks anyway."

"Any time. Are you ready?"

"Not really. I have some questions."

"Ok and what are these questions?"

"Well one of them is what exactly are we?"

"We don't really have a name. I guess you can call us supernatural humans."

"Ok. Do the others know how to control their abilities?"

"I think so. If they don't then they haven't been having trouble with it."

"Ok. What can Demyx and Zexion do?"

"Demyx can control water and Zexion can create illusions."

"Illusions?"

"Yes, he can bend reality and make you crazy if he wanted you. If he ever got made at you, he would most likely make you think Roxas was dead."

"Illusions...THAT'S IT!"

"What?"

"You said that Zexion can make illusions! He can bend reality! What if he's the one making Roxas see Marluxia everywhere!?"

"Why would Zexion want to make Roxas think he was seeing Marluxia?"

"I don't know! Zexion is one of his friends but what if Marluxia is bribing Zexion!?"

"...That's actually very clever. Why can't you think like that during class?"

"Now is not the time for joking! We got to find Zexion and ask him!"

"What makes you think he'll tell?"

"Because if he doesn't I'll fry his ass."

"Well that will definitely convince him. Ok let's go. I know for a fact that he stayed after school today."

"With who?"

"Who do you think?"

"Marluxia."

"Let's go."

I took my gloves back and slipped them on, rushing out the door and heading towards Marluxia's room. I had to do this. I had to protect Roxas. I will NOT let him be Marluxia's victim again.

"Axel wait up!" Vexen shouted, running after me.

"I don't have time!"

"You need to calm down! You're burning the floor!"

"Oh."

I stopped in my tracks and looked behind me. The floor had turned into a charcoal color from my feet. I took deep breathes and walked calmly with Vexen to Marluxia's room. A crash and then a thumping noise came from behind the door. We ripped the door open and gazed at the unconscious emo lying on the floor and the flower loving pedophile staring at him with a lust in his eyes.

"Axel check to see if Zexion is ok," Vexen said, staring at Marluxia, "Marluxia!"

The rapist turned his attention to Vexen and smirked. I really hated that smile of his. I ran over to Zexion and lifted his head. Blood was trickling down his forehead and his glasses had snapped in half but other than that he was fine.

"Come back for more?" Marluxia asked, vines and flowers wrapping around his arms.

"You've gone too far this time Marly," Vexen said, taking off his gloves and glasses, "this time I won't hold back. Axel get Zexion out of here."

"I don't think so!"

I threw Zexion onto my shoulder and headed towards the door, but just as I was about to make my escape, vines and flowers blocked the way.

"No one gets in or out," Marluxia said, smirking, "I wouldn't want Axel to miss such an epic battle."

"Zexion needs a doctor! We'll finish this later!" Vexen shouted.

"NO! WE FINISH THIS HERE AND NOW!"

"...fine the quicker I kick your ass. The quicker Zexion can get a doctor. Axel apply pressure to his wound."

"Ok," I said, ripping my sleeve and pressing it against Zexions head. A whimper came from the bluenette as his eyes fluttered open, "hey."

"Axel...I'm sorry," Zexion whispered, "the reason Roxas is seeing Marluxia everywhere is because of me."

"I know. Don't worry about it. I know you didn't really want to do it."

"You knew? How?"

"I'm like you Zexion. I have a gift."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't talk. Ok?"

He nodded and pulled down his sleeves. I cocked my eyebrow and slid them back up. I turned his arm and looked at him as I saw cuts and bruises scattered across his arm

"Don't tell anyone," he said. I nodded and slid his sleeves back down. I dragged him into the back of the room and held him close.

"You're move," Marluxia said with a smirk

Vexen flung his hand towards Marluxia, icicles shooting out of his fingertips. They hit the wall behind Marluxia as he dodged them and shot the vines after Vexen. He sent his ice after the vines, freezing them. The ice spread up the vines until it reached Marluxia's hands.

"Now is your opportunity to give up Marluxia. I WILL freeze all the water and blood in your body and I WILL kill you, unless you let us go," Vexen said. Was he serious?

"I refuse to loose!" Marluxia shouted, shooting a rose at Vexen. I shot to my feet. Heat began to build up in my hands and before I knew it I was shooting fire out of them. The vines and ice disappeared and all that was left were the flames of hell that I had produced.

Vexen and Marluxia stared at me as I stared at my own two hands. I didn't even realize that I had fallen to my knees. My hands felt like they were on fire and they had blisters on them. My gloves were completely gone and the classroom was scorched.

Vexen walked over to me and put his hands on mine, his cool hands cooling my own. The heat had disappeared but the pain was still there.

"Now you know what will happen if you get angry," he said, handing me his gloves. I slipped them on and helped Zexion up.

"I believe it's time to go," Vexen said, pushing Marluxia away from the door and walking out of the room with me and Zexion.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I wasn't even angry," I said as we waited for Zexion in the waiting room.

"Yes but you were upset," Vexen replied.

"I was but I thought that would only happen if I get angry."

"No. Becoming upset, scared or angry could make that happen. Which is why you need to control your emotions. We're lucky that you only set that classroom on fire. Why were you upset?"

"I was sick of the fighting. Zexion needed help and you two were fighting. Plus Marluxia was going to hurt you."

"Thank you for the concern and I didn't want to fight but he gave me no choice."

"...were you really going to do it?"

"Do what?"

"Freeze the water and blood in his body."

"...for a second I thought I was but I wasn't really going to. I thought that would scare him."

"What if Roxas finds out about what I did?"

"I don't think he'll look at you differently. He knows what you're capable of and he accepts that."

"What if one day he doesn't accept it?"

"That day will never come. Don't ever think that Roxas will leave you. He loves you. I can tell."

"...Thanks Vexen."

"Any time my pyro friend."

Nalyx: thanks for the reviews guys! i really love reading them and they really make me want to write more :) i hope you enjoyed this chapter :D


	9. Chapter 9 Problems

**1 month later(Axel POV)**

I walked out of Vexen's room for the thirtieth time that week. I was finally beginning to get a hang of my ability and I was able to actually touch things without burning them for a couple of minutes. I was finally making progress, but I still had a long way to go and I had to learn quickly. Ever since Marluxia's classroom burned down the police and principal had been suspicious. Security was constantly checking our bags when we entered the school to see if we had matches and it seemed as if people were watching me from afar.

Marluxia, of course, didn't go to jail. Apparently Zexion never told them what Marluxia was going to do to him that day. He was probably terrified, like Roxas. The flower bastard still worked at the school but was very careful to stay away from me. The moron actually had some common sense. Why he didn't tell the police that I was the one who burned the classroom I'll never know, but it was lucky.

I made my way down the street. I was finally going to see Roxas. It felt like we had been separated for years, even though it had only been a couple of days since I saw him last. The doctors and therapists had told Roxas that he had traumatic stress but that wasn't true. The only reason why Roxas was seeing Marluxia everywhere was because of Zexion, not that they would ever believe that. So now Roxas was stuck at his house until the doctors said he could go back to school, until then he'll be home schooled.

"Axel!" I turned around to see Zexion running up to me, his hand holding Demyx's. I knew there was something going on between those two. He left Demyx at the corner and ran up to me.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi. How is Roxas?" he asked.

"He's good. Going crazy from not seeing me everyday but he's fine."

"That's good. I was worried that I had done permanent damage on his mind."

"Well it's a good thing you didn't...what do you want?"

"...get in as much practice time with Vexen as you can."

"Why?"

"Just trust me. You'll know soon enough."

"...Ok. Well Imma go to Roxas' house. See you at school."

"See ya. Oh and Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"You're not going to tell anyone that I...y'know."

"No I won't."

"Good. If Demyx ever knew, I don't know what I would do."

"He's going to find out sooner or later. Might as well tell him."

"Yeah I guess. See ya."

"Bye."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Roxas POV**

The house seemed so quiet when I woke up on Saturday. It was weird not hearing Sora or my mother. I walked downstairs and headed into the kitchen. I felt so lonely. My mother had been so busy and Sora was always at school or Riku's house. Ever since I brought to hospital I wasn't aloud to go to school. Apparently I was threat to my classmates.

I jumped when darkness clouded my vision. What the hell was going on? It took me a few seconds to realize that someone was behind me. It was most likely Sora since it was Saturday.

"Guess who?" a silky voice said

"Um the muffin man," I replied, smiling as I realized who it was.

"Wrong! Try again!"

"Is it Axel?"

"BINGO! You just won a kiss!"

He turned my body around until my lips met his. I couldn't believe how close Axel was. Ever since he had been going to Vexen's after school, he's been touching me more often. It was as if he was beginning to trust himself.

"Whatcha doing here?" I asked.

"I came to visit my boyfriend. I am aloud to do that right?" he asked.

"Yes you are."

"Is your mom home?"

"Nope she's working and Sora's at Riku's house most likely doing naughty things."

"Heh that definitely sounds like Sora and Riku."

I smiled at him and reached for his hand, but as I was about to touch it he pulled away. I looked at him, confusion spreading across my face.

"Sorry, bad habit," he said, smiling at me as he held my hand. I lead him over to the couch and sat on his lap. He seemed really happy about that. Our lips met once again, my fingers running through his red spikes as his hand pushed me closer, deepening the kiss as our tongues battled.

A small moan escaped my lips when I was laid on my back, his lips never leaving mine. My hands made their way to the back pockets of his jeans. I gasped when his lips made their way to my neck and his teeth lightly bit it. Heat rose in my cheeks when his one of hands went up my shirt and the other went down to my ass.

"...Axel," I whispered

"Mmm?" he hummed

"I love you."

He looked at me, one hand supporting his weight and the other cupping my face. He stared into eyes, Green meeting Cobalt, and smiled.

"I love you forever and for always," he said, our lips embracing seconds later.

"Even if I was crazy?"

He looked at me once again, his face forming into a concerned expression, "of course. Why?"

"I was just wondering."

"Is something wrong?"

"No it's just. I haven't looked at myself in the same way since the seeing Marluxia everywhere incident. It made me think that you wouldn't want me if I was crazy."

"You're dating an abnormal human who can make fire shoot out of his body and you're worried that I would leave you because you think you're crazy?"

"I guess it does sound silly."

"I will stay with you always. Got it memorized?"

"Yes I do."

I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down, my lips crushing against his as we went back to our love moment.

"Can I hold your hand?" I asked.

"With the glove off?" he asked, his famous worried expression spreading across his face.

"Yes. Please?"

"No. I don't like hurting you Roxas. It doesn't matter if you like it or not. I don't like it."

"...ok I understand."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I know you don't like hurting me. I shouldn't have asked."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

To my surprise, he pulled one of his gloves off with his teeth and held out his hand. I stared at him, noticing the blisters on his hand for the first time.

"If it starts to hurt really badly let go," he said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes."

I smiled at him and intertwined our fingers, fire shooting into my hands and veins. I loved it. I loved that I was finally touching his skin and feeling his warmth. It was one of the happiest moments of my life, but then it began to hurt. I pulled away and gazed at my now blistered hand. It wasn't too bad, but it had a twinge of pain shooting through it.

"I'm fine," I said, "thank you."

"I would like to say any time, but I don't think that's possible. Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. My hand doesn't hurt that much."

"I'm glad."

I got up from the couch and wrapped my hand in bandages. I headed back to the couch and slipped Axel's glove onto his hand. He jumped as 'we didn't start the fire' began to play.

He flipped his cell phone open and held it up to his ear. I looked at him, concerned as his face became pale. The phone slipped out of his hand and before I knew it he was out the door.

**Axel POV**

No no no NO! This can't be happening! I ran down the street, nearly tripping and running into people as I headed towards the school. Zexion was in the front, watching the flames engulf the science section of the school.

"Please tell me Vexen isn't in there," I said.

"I called 911," he said.

"Is Vexen in there?"

"They should be here soo-."

"ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION ZEXION!"

"...yes."

Before he could say anything else, I sprinted into the school and headed into the science hallway. I could hear Vexen trying to extinguish the flames with his ice. It didn't sound like he was winning.

"Vexen!" I shouted, squinting my eyes. The smoke was blinding and it stung, "VEXEN!"

I turned into his room and saw him lying on the floor, Marluxia was standing over him. I stared at him and then at Vexen. It wasn't the fire Vexen had been fighting, it was Marluxia.

Marluxia looked at me and smirked, walking past me as I gazed at Vexen. I couldn't move. I was frozen. I felt as if a part of me had just died. I was staring at my dead best friend. All I could do was stare and watch his body be engulfed by the flames. The same flames that were born in my body. Hell's fire.

Eventually the firemen came and took me and Vexen out of there before I was burned to a crisp. I sat at the edge of the van and stared into my water. Zexion walked up to me and patted me on the shoulder.

"I tried to prevent it," he said, "I was too late."

"You knew it was going to happen," I replied.

"Sometimes my illusions show the future to me. I tried to prevent it but I just couldn't. I'm sorry."

"It's ironic."

"Huh?"

"The one person that I hated the most became my best friend and the same flames that I control and produce killed him. It truly is ironic."

"How?"

"Vexen killed his best friend with his ice powers and I killed him with my fire."

"It wasn't your fire that killed him."

"But it was. Fire is bound to me. No matter where it is created, it beats inside of me and I can feel it. The fire that trapped Vexen there was my fire. It caused his death."

A police officer came up to me and asked Zexion to leave. Of course the bluenette refused, but he eventually was 'escorted' out of there. The police officer dangled a pair of handcuffs in front of me.

"You're under arrest," he said.

"Just my lucky. Why?"

"We have evidence that incriminates you."

"Of course. Lemme guess you conveniently found this at the crime scene."

"...Yes."

It was a trap. I knew that phone call was suspicious but I took the bait anyway. Roxas was going to love this when he finds out later.

"I know my rights," I said, "don't waste your breath."

The officer chuckled and cuffed me. He led me into the car and began to drive downtown. This was probably one of the most fantastic fucking days of my life.

Nalyx: oh joy Axel's going to jail! we all saw that coming lol i hoped you enjoyed the chapter :D


	10. Chapter 10 surprises

**Axel POV**

I watched the officer throw the evidence file onto the desk between us. The smell of roses filled my nostrils and that's when I knew who framed me, not that I thought anyone else did.

"You're guilty," he said.

"I'm innocent. I was framed," I said.

"That's what everyone says. Why did you do it?"

"I didn't do it. I have no motive."

"But you do. You hated Vexen."

"Yeah but not enough to kill him. He wasn't even my enemy anymore. He was my best friend."

"There is enough evidence to convict you."

"I know."

"But I'm going to let you go."

"What!? Why!?"

"Because I know for a fact that you didn't kill him."

"...Who are you?"

"My name is Xigbar. I am Vexen's best friend."

"The one he...?"

"No, but wouldn't that make an interesting story to tell?"

"It would. So your Vexen's friend?"

"Yep he told me about you, Axel Hi. He said you have such extraordinary powers and yet you think of yourself as a monster. He told me that you can be so happy and you choose to be sad and that is what is keeping you from mastering your power."

"So how do I fix it?"

"He said you had to take risks and listen to Roxas."

"Vexen said all of this?"

"Yeah. He knew he was going to die and he knew you would need answers. That's why I arrested you."

"And you couldn't tell me why you arrested me?"

"Well I could've but the look on your face was priceless."

"You're a jackass."

"That's not very nice."

"I'm only stating fact."

He smirked at me and took the handcuffs. This guy was a total jackass but I couldn't deny that I liked him. He had that same attitude that Vexen had whenever he got pissed at the class, specifically me.

"You miss him don't you," Xigbar said

"Who?" I asked, knowing exactly who he was talking about.

"Vexen."

"Yeah I do. I...I just can't believe he's gone."

"He's not completely gone. As long as you remember him, he'll be alive."

I smiled at him and said thanks. He got up and brought me out of the interrogation room. It was then that I was tackled by a young blond and I knew exactly who was hugging me. It felt like weeks since I saw Roxas, but it had only been a couple of hours.

"You scared me," Roxas whispered

"I'm sorry," I said, hugging the blond that was clinging to me.

"Don't ever do this again."

"Haha it's not like I choose to do this."

He looked at me through teary eyes and smiled. How I longed for that smile and how I longed to embrace him like this. One day I will be able to do this without my gloves on and without living in fear that I would hurt him. Now the question was. Who was going to teach me? Vexen was gone and I had no teacher.

"Axel?" he asked.

"Huh? What?" I asked

"...my mom found out."

"...h-how?"

"She guessed."

"Oh...how is she taking it?"

"Better then we thought. She is actually ok with it."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes! I told her how much I loved you and she just smiled at me and said I'm glad you're happy. She didn't say we had to break up."

"That's wonderful!"

I smiled at him and leaned down to kiss his soft lips. Every kiss felt like heaven. A heaven that was made for me and Roxas. I loved that heaven and every time I saw him I always knew I was in that heaven. I was a fallen angel and Roxas was my angel that brought me out of the darkness and into the light.

"I love you," I whispered. I watched his cheeks turn dark red. He obviously wasn't expecting me to say that in front of everyone. He smiled that adorable smile of his and whispered I love you too.

"Want to go home?" he asked

"Let's go to my house," I replied.

"Your house? I haven't been there in years."

"Which is why you should come over."

"...Ok."

I smiled and held his hand in mine. We walked out of the police station and got a ride from Xigbar to my house. When we walked in, Roxas was amazed at how much it had changed. I can only imagine what he'll be like when he sees my room.

We hurried up the stairs; luckily my parents wouldn't be home until tomorrow. I opened the door and lead him into my room. His jaw dropped as he gazed at the new surroundings. My room had definitely changed since the last time he saw it. The walls were now painted red and I no longer had that annoying bunk bed. I had gotten a new TV and my room was A LOT more organized.

"You really cleaned up," Roxas said, smiling at me.

"Yeah. Mom said if I ever wanted you to come over again I would have to clean my room and make it look decent. I made it more than decent," I explained.

"You really did. I'm proud of you."

"Do I get a kiss?"

"Definitely."

He pushed me onto the bed and caught my lips as we hit the mattress. This was definitely one of those moments where he surprised me and, of course, my face turned red from the shock. I really hated it and really loved it whenever he did that. On one hand I hated blushing in front of him because he would make fun of me and on the other hand he kinda turns me on whenever he surprises me.

"Heehee you're blushing!" Roxas shouted.

"You caught me off guard," I replied.

"You always say that!"

"Because it's true."

I looked at him and cocked my eyebrow when he suddenly started blushing. I sat up and watched him sit pretzel style at the edge of my bed.

"What?" I asked.

"I...I was wondering if we could ever do anything...sexual to each other," he said, his face turning darker than my hair.

"O-Oh...um I don't know."

"Couldn't we at least...try?"

"...I don't want to hurt you."

"You don't know if you will."

"Yes I do. I have no control over this curse and if I loose focus for one second I could really hurt you."

"I understand that but you don't know. You won't know until we try."

I stared at the wall, remembering what Xigbar had told me. Vexen had said to take risks and listen to Roxas but did that count with this kind of stuff?

"Axel?" he asked me.

"Give me a second."

His face lit up when I said that. He knew I was thinking about that. He really could read me like an open book. So could everyone else. I wasn't very good at keeping my feelings a secret or my thoughts.

I drummed my fingers against the base of my bed as I thought about Vexen's words. Should I listen to Roxas and listen to Vexen's words or should I say no to Roxas and ignore Vexen's worlds? Why did my life have to be so confusing!?

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Roxas POV**

I watched Axel as he stared at his wall. I could tell he was having a battle with himself. I didn't want to make things hard for him but he has to try and trust himself. I trust him completely and yet he doesn't trust himself.

He looked at me and was able to say something but he stopped himself and once again stared at the wall. Now I was getting worried.

"Never mind Axel," I said, "let's just have a good time."

I began to get up, but was pulled back onto the bed by Axel. I stared at him as he climbed onto me; some sort of glazed look covered his eyes as he looked into mine.

"Axel?" I asked

"If I hurt you then I want you to make me stop," Axel said, "that's the deal."

My face turned dark red as I nodded my head. He kissed my lips roughly and intertwined our hands. a slight twinge of pain shot through my hand and that's when I realized that Axel's gloves were off. He actually listened to me. He was finally beginning to trust himself.

I welcomed the pain and held his hand tighter. Feeling his warmth was the greatest thing in the world. To feel his skin against mine and know that I'm holding his hand. I felt like I was in heaven. I didn't even realize Axel was gently biting my neck until he let go of my hand. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pushed him closer. He chuckled at my actions and held my hand once again. I let out a small moan and squeezed his hand as he kissed my lips. Fire was filling my body, my veins and my very soul. It was almost too much to bear. Even though I didn't want to, I had to keep my promise. I let go of his hand and gently pushed him away.

"We got to stop," I said. He looked at me and nodded. He climbed off of me and slipped his gloves back on. He seemed happy that I didn't break my promise.

"I'm glad that you told me," he said as if he had read my mind. He often did that. I smiled at him and kissed his lips.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too Roxie. You hungry?"

"Kinda."

"Let's go out to eat tonight. Will your mom allow that?"

"Probably as long as I come home tonight."

"Haha I can promise that."

"Ok. I'll go ask her."

I left the room and headed downstairs. I told my mom quickly and headed back upstairs. Axel was sitting on my bed, playing with his gloves.

"She says it's ok," I said.

"Alright let's go," he said, throwing me onto his shoulder and walking downstairs. we walked out the door and headed to McDonalds.

"Ya going to put me down now?" I asked.

"Do I have to?" he asked, laughing.

"I would like to walk."

"Fine."

He put me down gently and held my hand. I blushed when he did this. I didn't know why but for some reason I was blushing at stuff that I usually didn't blush at. It was weird, but I could tell Axel liked that I was blushing. He seemed to have this triumphant attitude today. That wasn't normal when it came to Axel. Usually he was depressed and distant. Something had changed, but what?

I stopped in my tracks and let go of Axel's hand. He turned around and looked at me curiously.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"A-Am I seeing things?" I asked as I pointed to the man behind Axel, "Please tell Marluxia is actually there and if he is please beat the living shit out of him."

"He's there Roxas. You're not hallucinating and I will kick his ass."

I watched him walk over to Marluxia. He looked more angry than usual and before he even gave Marluxia a chance to talk, which he usually did, he punched him in the face. What the hell was going on with Axel!?


	11. Chapter 11 Messages

**Axel POV**

I watched Marluxia fall to the ground as my fire stung his face. I wanted to murder him. Not only did he terrorize Roxas and Zexion for so long but he murdered one of my closest friends.

"That's for being a cold hearted bastard!" I shouted, I couldn't calm down. I was breathing frantically and I couldn't stop shaking.

"Augh!" Marluxia shouted, trying to put the fire out. I watched him squirm and ask for help and then the most shocking thing happened.

"AXEL HELP HIM!" Roxas shouted

"What?" I asked

"You can't just let him burn! Do you want to go to jail!?"

"No."

"Then help him!"

I looked at Roxas and then back at Marluxia. I was going to regret this. I went over to Marluxia and put the flames out with my jacket. He whispered thank you and got up.

"Don't thank me," I said, "Thank the blond over there that you terrorized."

"...Thank you Roxas," he said. I was shocked to hear him say those words. I expected him to refuse to say thank you and say nasty insults instead.

"You're welcome," Roxas said. I was shock to see that he didn't show any trace of fear. Had he gotten over his fear of Marluxia? Or did he feel safe because I was here?

"So why did you punch me?" Marluxia asked me.

"You know damn well why I punched you!"

"Oh yeah the whole torturing your little play toy and killing Vexen thing."

"Don't say it as if it's not a big deal you asshole!"

"It isn't a big deal to me. I did you a favor by killing Vexen."

"And what favor was that!?"

"I made the world a better place by killing him."

I slammed him into a nearby house, my fingers tightly wrapping around his smooth neck. The heat in my fingers was building up and hard to control.

"YOU SONUVA BITCH!" I screamed, "DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT VEXEN LIKE THAT!"

"Why do you care!? He was nothing but you're teacher!" he shouted.

"He was at first!"

"What did he become then!?"

"My friend! Something you'll never have because you're a heartless bastard! What was the point in killing Vexen!? Tell me that! What was the fucking point!?"

My voice was shaking. I sounded so scared and weak. I hated it so much and the worse part was I was crying, not that the tears stayed for long. Once they hit my cheeks they evaporated.

"People like him believe that people like us need help controlling our special gifts. People like him want to blend in with normal people. Not me. Normal humans are the weaker race. It is us, the abnormal humans, that will rule. Vexen was in the way. So I had to kill him," Marluxia explained.

"Y-You're insane!"

"Am I? Think about it Axel. When Roxas found out about your little secret, how did he act?"

"He accepted me!"

"Yes, but will he accept you when he realizes that you're dangerous and that you hold such great power?"

"Of course!"

"Heh let's find out."

He broke free of my grip and ran for it. Flowers and vines grabbed a hold of me and prevented me from pursuing. I would let him go this time, but if he ever came near or Roxas again I would kill him.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Roxas POV**

We walked the rest of the way in silence. Some many questions were filling my head. One of them being since when did Marluxia know how to control plants!? I was seeing the world in a different way now. People that know and talk to everyday could be just like Axel and Marluxia and I wouldn't even know it!

Axel didn't say one more the whole way there and then suddenly when we got there he turned to me and had this big phony smile on his face. It was as if he was trying to make it seem like nothing happened. I decided to go along with it and walked into McDonalds with him. Not the best healthy choice, but Axel and I loved it. I remember when we use to go here as children. It was amazing that we were really skinny and we didn't have health issues.

"We need to stop eating here," I said, "we're going to get fat."

"You always say that when we come here," Axel replied, laughing as he dunked one of his fries into his ketchup. I had always wondered how Axel didn't set his food on fire when he ate. Every time he ate he would take off his gloves, which sounds pretty reasonable. Who wants to eat with leather gloves on?

We finished eating and chilled for a couple of minutes. I glanced at my watch and unfortunately had to go. I couldn't be out too late or my mom would probably have one of her episodes.

"Want me to walk you back home?" he asked.

"Nah I'll be fine. You should get home and get some sleep," I said, "I'll call you when I get home ok?"

"...Alright. See ya later."

He kissed me and ruffled my hair as he left the fast food joint. I smiled and headed out and towards my house. It was so dark out, but somehow I was able to see. I flinched when I heard something moving in the shadows.

"Hello?" I asked. I wasn't very comfortable right now. Who would be? You usually see this kind of stuff on horror movies, "hello!?"

I quickened my pace and tried to remain calm. It wasn't working out too great. How could I keep calm when I was practically being stalked!? It definitely wasn't Axel. He would've surprised me by now. I began to run when I heard footsteps coming from behind me. Of course I tripped. I always tripped at the most important times!

Instead of being smart and getting up, I decided to turn around. Great job Roxas. Now you were too scared to think! I got up and ran like my life depended on it, which it did because I was running from that freaky, psycho, gender confused rapist known as Marluxia.

"Run as fast as you can Roxas. It'll only make it more fun for me," he whispered, I could hear the smile in his voice. I had to get away but there was nowhere to go! All of a sudden there were all these vines and plants caging me and him in. This wasn't happening! This couldn't be happening!

"This will teach you're little pyro boyfriend not to mess with Marluxia," he said, coming closer to me. I had to do something! But what!? I had no way of protecting myself and I was trapped.

He laid a hand on my shoulder and pinned me against the wall. Not again! This couldn't be happening! I struggled with all of my might but I couldn't break free! Was this the end? Was it really going to end this way?

"Get away from me!" I screamed, "AXEL!"

"No one will be able to hear you Roxas," he said, brushing a strand of my hair from my face, "no one but me."

I wasn't going to sit here and let this happen again! I had to take action. I kneed him in the nuts and made a break for it, not that I had anywhere to go. I looked at Marluxia. He did NOT look happy. He started walking towards me again and then all of a sudden he stopped.

I looked at him curiously as he looked around the room. He seemed to be off in another world. He didn't even realize I was there.

"Where are you!?" he shouted," What happened!? Where did you go!?"

"M-Marluxia?" I asked quietly. I don't know why I did.

"WHERE ARE YOU!?"

I stared at him, puzzled. Who wouldn't be!? A guy, who was about to rape me, was now wondering where he was and where I was. It looked as if he his mind had been transported somewhere else.

Cold hands covered my mouth and pulled be backwards. Now I was really confused. When did I get outside of that flower cage type thing and who the hell dragged me out!? I turned around and saw Zexion, one of my classmates.

"Zexion?" I asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to save you. I knew that flower bimbo would try to get you tonight," he said, "and if you're wondering what's wrong with Marluxia, he's seeing an illusion that I created."

"You created?"

"Yes. Just like Axel and Marluxia, I have a special gift. Mine is the power to see what is going to happen and I'm able to created illusions."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you have to know. You may not know it now Roxas but you're very special."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see in time. Here's some advice. Don't ever walk alone at night."

With that he turned on his heel and began to walk away. What the hell had just happened? One minute I'm scared for my life and the next some Emo kid is telling me that I'm special! It seems that ever since Axel had kissed me that very first day, everything in my life had been different. There was always a twist and although it was never boring, it was scary. It seemed like every time I walked down the street I was in danger or something.

I wasn't going to let this bother me tonight though. Tonight I was going to go home, pretend none of this happened and call Axel. Luckily my house wasn't that far from here. I turned around and flinched when I saw a girl with black hair and blue eyes. She was about my height and age. She smiled at me.

"Are you Roxas?" she asked.

"Uh...yes," I replied. I should've lied.

"My name is Xion. I've been waiting for you."

"For me?"

"Yes. Vexen told me to meet you here at this time and this day."

"Vexen!? But he's-"

"Dead I know. He knew that was going to happen and that is why he gave me those directions. I need you to give Axel a message for me."

"Uh...ok."  
"Tell him that Vexen says that the key to mastering his ability is to accept who you are and follow you're heart."

"...Alright."

"Good bye Roxas Hart. I hope we meet again."

She waved good bye and walked away. Things were getting weirder and weirder. Now had some freaky girl telling me to give messages to Axel from a guy who is dead! For once in my life I wished things were normal.


	12. Chapter 12 Desires

I immediately called Axel when I got home. I spent the next couple of hours on the phone with him. I decided not to tell him what had had happened on my way back home. If Axel knew he would've killed Marluxia. We finally hung up after my mom threatened to disconnect the phones. Today was a school night and I knew I had to go to sleep but I couldn't. I was still a little scared and I was still shaking but I also wanted to talk to Axel. I wanted to hear his voice as I fall asleep, like I use to. The pain in my heart wouldn't go away until I saw him tomorrow.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

I practically fell out of bed when the alarm clock went off and instead of sleeping for another five minutes I immediately got up and got dressed. I went to bathroom and tried to fix my hair, which sounds easy but it really wasn't. After that I quickly ate my breakfast and dragged Sora's sorry ass out of bed. The damn brunette was the most annoying person in the morning. He took FOREVER to get out of bed and he was so slow! I was already in a hurry to see Axel and Sora's usually routine was very tedious. I almost wanted to dress him and brush his teeth for him but I restrained myself as I packed my backpack. He would be done soon enough...hopefully.

When Sora was finally done we said good bye to our mother and headed out the door, finally. I practically ran the whole way there! I wanted to see Axel, to have him hold me and his warm arms and to speak sweet words to me like he usually did, but when I got to school my heart sank. Axel was nowhere to be seen. He wasn't in homeroom and that had me worried. What if Marluxia had done something to Axel?! These worries didn't leave my mind as the day progressed. Science class approached and as expected we had a new teacher. This guy was definitely weirder than Vexen and quieter. He was a big dude with brown hair and blue eyes and he had this intimidating but somehow comforting voice. I never thought I would miss Vexen so much but I guess I never expected him to get murdered by some nut case.

"As you all must know Mr. Koori was murdered a couple of days ago," the man said, "I'm you're new science teacher Mr. Chikyuu and I would like to have a moment of silence for you're former teacher."

The room fell into silence. I looked at the faces next to me. They all seemed shocked and sad at the news. Most of them thought that it had been a rumor but now they knew it wasn't. Although I was sad that Vexen was gone I couldn't help but be sad that Axel wasn't here. Maybe it was too painful to come to school for him. I would have to go over his house later to see if he's ok.

Finally the final bell rang and I jumped out of my seat and ran down the hall, ignoring all of my friends and concerned teachers. I had to get to Axel. I didn't know why but something inside me was saying that he was in trouble. It was probably just me missing him but I wasn't about to take that chance. I hurried down the street towards Axel's house and rang the bell once I was on the porch.

A very confused and sick looking Axel opened the door and stared at me in surprise. I jumped and clung to him before he could say anything. I hadn't realized until now that I was crying. He put a comforting hand on my back; I could tell he wasn't wearing the gloves from the heat that burned my back, but I didn't care. I wanted to feel that warmth that he produced. I wanted to be embraced like this. He placed his fingers under my chin and made me look at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked. He sounded horrible. He sounded as if he had been gargling nails all day.

"Nothing. I-I just missed you," I lied. I knew what was wrong with me. I was still upset about the whole Marluxia thing from last night and I knew he wasn't going to drop it. He was going to ask until I finally told him and I really didn't want to. I didn't want him to worry about me.

"That's a lie Roxas," he said, "what's wrong? You wouldn't be here crying hysterically if nothing was wrong."

"Nothings wrong. Don't ask questions please just hold me."

He gave up for once and slipped his gloves on before he continued hugging me. We moved to the bedroom and sat on the bed as I dried my tears and he held me gently as if I would break if he held me tighter.

"Why won't you tell me what's wrong?" Axel asked.

"Axel just please drop it," I said, my voice sounding more cold than I intended it to be. That was going to make him even more concerned.

"I won't drop it," he said, pulling away from me as he stared into my blue eyes, "something is wrong and you won't tell me. Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Roxas please tell me. I worry about you and now you're not talking to me about your problems. Did I do something?"

"No no! Don't ever think that! I just don't want to talk about it."

"Roxas I'm not letting this go until you tell me. So you might as well tell me now."

"Axel just drop it! It's none of you're business!"

I wanted to take the words back immediately. I saw the pain in his eyes the moment I said those words. I wanted to hug him and tell him that I'm sorry but before I could he looked away and became silent.

"None of my business?" he asked, the hurt creeping in his voice. I could feel the tears stinging my eyes as I listened to how hurt he sounded. I went closer to him, but he just increased the distance, "Before I was you're boyfriend you talked to me about everything no matter what it was and now it's none of my business?"

"Axel I'm sorry...I just know that if I tell you something bad will happen," I said, my damn voice wouldn't stop shaking.

"Like what?" he asked, turning towards me

"You'll do something horrible. I know you will."

"...This has something to do with Marluxia doesn't it? What did he do Roxas?"

"N-Nothing."

"Roxas I know when you're lying to me! Tell me what he did! Did he hurt you!?"

"N-No...he...he almost did, but Zexion helped me before he could."

I knew actually what Axel was going to do. He was going to get up punch something and then I would I have to try and stop him from killing Marluxia.  
"I'll be back," he said, getting up.

"Where are you going!?"

"Relax. I'm going to call someone."

"W-Who?"

"A friend."

I watched him dial the number and talk to whoever was on the other line. I was surprised at Axel's actions. Maybe it was because he was sick that he was actually thinking instead of acting. He hung up the phone and smiled at me.

"Problem solved," Axel said, sitting next to me

"Who did you talk to?"

"A friend of mine that's a police officer. He'll either arrest Marluxia or kick the living shit out of him. Either way is good."

I smiled at him and kissed his forehead. I was happy that he didn't do what I thought he was going to do. I truly was. I didn't want him to do something stupid and wind up in jail again.

"See? I can think rationally," He said, "I just don't it that often."

"I know. You had me worried though."

"I know why you didn't tell me but don't hide things from me just because you're worried about what I'll do. I won't do something that will take me away from you."

"Ok."

I claimed his lips with my own and let out a soft moan as I was pushed onto my back, Axel's arms circling around me. I didn't know why but his kiss felt different. It felt more passionate and comfortable as if he wasn't holding himself back anymore, which he wasn't. Before I knew it his tongue had slipped into my mouth and his hand was sliding up my shirt, feeling every curving and muscle that was on my chest.

I shivered at his touch and the kiss that followed. My whole body was reacting to everything Axel did. Ever move, every touch, everything. The pleasure that shot through me whenever he touched me was almost unbearable to bare but somehow I managed to. I arched my back slightly as his knee pressed against my groin. I needed him. I wanted him, but it would be selfish of me to ask him to do such a thing.

Somehow Axel managed to read my thoughts and was trailing down my pants. He slipped his hand under my boxers and I squeaked when I felt his fingers barely wrap around my erection. I couldn't take this. My body was going insane with pleasure. I couldn't keep it from shaking and twitching as his hand went up and down. My face must've been dark red since it was burning with embarrassment. I couldn't even believe that Axel was doing this. This was a side of Axel that I had never seen. The more seductive and irresistible side.

My fingers dug into the sheets, my head throwing back as Axel went faster. This truly was unbearable. I thought I was going to explode from too much pleasure. Finally I cried out Axels name, climaxing.

He chuckled and kissed my lips fiercely. I couldn't breathe properly. My breathes were irregular and hard to catch but once I finally got it under control I stared into his eyes.

"Why'd you do it?" I asked

"Because you wanted me to," axel said, "believe it or not I wasn't wearing my gloves when I did that."

"You weren't? I thought you were."

"Roxas remember when I was staying after school everyday?"

"Yeah?"

"I was staying after with Vexen because he was helping me control my fire problem. He had a similar problem but with ice. He helped me a lot."

"Why did you do it?"

"Because I knew you wanted me to be able to touch you. That's why I did it."

"Oh Axel."

Our lips embraced as a single tear slid down my face. I was so happy. I couldn't believe that my desires meant so much to him. It was the nicest thing that Axel had ever done, besides what just happened minutes ago.

For the next couple of hours we lied there just staring into each others eyes. This moment was perfect, but what made it perfect was that I was holding Axels hand without his glove on. I barely felt any pain, not that I would care either way.

"I love you," I whispered, sleep tugging at me.

"I love you too," he said, kissing my forehead, "sleep my angel."

I did as he asked and let sleep take over. The last thing I heard was the sound of Axel humming softly.


	13. Chapter 13 Love

Pain. That's all I could feel. I couldn't feel the warmth of Axel's hand. I couldn't even feel his presence. I was alone in the darkness and nothing but pain consumed me. I wanted to scream, to cry but nothing happened. I couldn't even breathe! I felt as if someone was choking me but I knew they weren't. I couldn't hear anything. It felt as if I was underwater. Where was I? Was I asleep? I didn't know nor did I care. I just wanted to know Axel was there to protect me. Then my ears starting to work and I heard Axel calling my name, but I didn't see him. All I could see was that man's smile and that man's eyes. Those terrible dark blue eyes that made me believe that the devil walked among the living.

Along with Axel's voice, I heard a scream. It made me think that my ears were going to bleed. It wasn't until I shot my eyes opened that I realized that the scream had come from me. I wiped away my tears and tried to focus on the blurred red figure that was looking down at me.

"Roxas?" Axel asked, his voice sounded scared. Very scared. The events of last night and this morning rushed through my head and that's when I realized that I wasn't in the darkness, I was in school. Oh great. Why was it that I always had these little episodes in the lunch room?

He offered me his glove free hand and helped me up. I tried to steady my breathing but being so close to Axel wasn't helping me at all. For once I increased the distance between us and tried to regain my breath. I think Axel took that as a sign that I didn't want him near me since he gave me this hurt look. I shook my head and tried to tell him with my eyes, it sounded stupid but somehow Axel and I were able to tell what each other were thinking just by the way we looked at each other. Which is probably how he knew what I wanted to do last night. It was a curse and a gift.

"Roxas?" he asked again. I couldn't take this. I couldn't breathe around him! Instead of telling him this I made the most stupidest move of my life. I ran. I ran until I reached the boys bathroom, praying that no one was in there. I had to cry. I had to cry and then calm down. Holding in the tears wasn't going to help me at all.

I pushed open the door and I could've sworn my heart stopped. The tears stung my eyes when I saw Zexion lying on the floor, unconscious or maybe he was...

"Z-Zexion?" I asked, gazing at the blood coming out of his wrist. Had long had he been doing that? I ran to him and checked his pulse, praying that he was still alive. I let out a sigh of relief when I felt his pulse. I ripped my shirt and applied pressure to the wound; it was a good thing that I actually paid attention in Health class. I gently slapped his face and tried to wake up him and before I knew it, I was gazing into those ice blue eyes of his.

"Roxas?" he asked, obviously confused.

"Hi sleeping beauty. Mind explaining?" I asked, showing him his wound.

"Shit. Ugh I'll explain later. Bring me to the nurse please."

"Alright but I want answers once they've stitched you up."

"...Alright."

I wrapped his arm around my shoulders and held onto his hand as my other arm wrapped around his waist. We limped over to the nurse's office and lied to them. Once Zexion was patched up we took a walk around the school and he had explained to me that he and Demyx had gotten into a fight and got overemotional and wound up cutting a little too deep. You would think that the cutting part would shock me the most but it didn't. I knew Zexion cut himself for a while. What shocked me was that Demyx had fought with him! Usually they kiss and make up within two seconds!

"What did you two fight about!?" I asked.

"He thought I was cheating. Like I would ever do that," he explained.

"Why would he think that!?"

"Something about being distant and always disappearing on him, but the only reason I do that is to warn Axel and protect you. I guess Demyx got jealous. He'll probably cool down later."

"Yeah. Next time don't go running into the boy's bathroom and start cutting yourself before you think."

"Not my fault. I might be smart but my emotions cloud that logically side of me when I'm upset or angry. Anyway enough about me. Why were you in the bathroom?"

"I needed someplace to cry."

"Why?"

"I couldn't do it in the cafeteria...OH SHIT!"

"What?"

"AXEL'S PROBABLY WORRIED SICK!"

"Doesn't he know that you ran into the bathroom?"

"NO! I...I kinda ran out of there while he was trying to comfort me."

"Oh well that's not good. I suggest you go find the pyro."

"Yeah. I'll see you later Zex."

"Bye."

I waved good bye to Zexion and started heading to the cafeteria. Axel wasn't there anymore. I ran over to our table and asked Sora and Riku where Axel went.

"I don't know," Sora said, "by the way are you ok? You had another episode. You actually HIT Axel."

"I what!?" I shouted.

"Yeah. When he was trying to get you to calm down, you slapped him across the face."

"Oh my god."

I ran over to the table across the lunch room and practically slammed my hands down.

"LARXENE!" I shouted.

"What is it gay boy?" she asked, that cocky grin spreading across her face.

"Where did Axel go!?"

"Hmm I think he went outside to try and cool off."

"Thank you!"

I ran from her and ran out the doors that lead outside of the school. I searched everywhere for Axel but I couldn't find him. I decided to head into the woods. Maybe I would find him there. Tripping and falling, I walked through the woods. The branches whipped at my face as I pushed them away and released them. That's when I heard the sounds of fighting, but there was only one voice. Axel's voice. I hurried towards the where his voice was coming from. Remember when I said that running was the most stupidest mistake of my life? I lied. THIS was the most stupidest mistake of my life.

I watched Axel, fire shooting from his hands and then returning into him. It was the most beautiful thing I ever saw. This is when I made my mistake. I got closer to him and called his name. I must've startled him or something because when I called his name he jumped and turned. That's when he lost control over the fire he was controlling. It shot towards me and knocked me down when it hit my chest. It burned my shirt and was feeding on the skin on my chest. The pain was unbearable! I felt like the very fires of hell were consuming me and dragging me down. I couldn't even hear what Axel was saying. I could only hear muffled words and the cracking of leaves as he ran towards me.

I didn't know when, but I blacked out. The fire was the last I saw and felt. For a moment I thought I was dead, but that was impossible. If I was dead I wouldn't be able to even think I was dead! It was hard to breathe and think. I felt as if there was a rubber band wrapped out my lungs. Pain filled every inch of my body and when I heard a scream I knew who it belonged to.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Axel POV**

I hurt him! It finally happened. I hurt him and now I can't go back. I can't repent. I can never make him feel safe around me anymore! It was over! We were over! He would look at me as if I was a monster! He would detest me! He would shun me and say cruel things!

I ran over to him, ripping my shirt off and trying to put the flames out but I just made it worse. I had set my shirt on fire and just made it worse. Tears ran down my face. It was helpless. I couldn't help him! Roxas was going to die because of me.

"DANCE WATER DANCE!" shouted a voice. I turned my head and saw Demyx and Zexion. The water obsessed water was summoning water and blasting it towards me and Roxas. I fell over when it me and looked at Roxas. He was soaked, but at least the fire was put out. I shook my head, trying to get some of water off; not that I really worked. I sat up and accepted the emo's hand. He lifted me to my feet and then went over to help Demyx with Roxas. I couldn't even look at him. He was still screaming and I couldn't imagine how his chest looked like.

After a while I offered to carry Roxas, but they wouldn't let me. I didn't blame them. I didn't even trust that my gloves would keep me from burning him. When we reached the hospital I stayed outside and stared at the sky. I was still crying and I felt anger bubble inside me.

"THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I LISTEN TO TEACHERS!" I screamed, "DO YOU HEAR ME VEXEN!? THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS!"

Gravity was taking advantage of me and I found myself falling to my knees. I hit the ground numerous times and I cried. I didn't want this curse. I didn't want to hurt Roxas anymore. I tried to control it, but obviously I can't. I can't even control a simple thing just to make sure I don't hurt the one I love! I wanted to die. I wanted to feel the same pain he was feeling. I wanted him to yell at me and tell me it was over. I wanted to hit me and to call me a monster. That's exactly what I was. A monster.

When I finally calmed down I entered the hospital. An awkward silence hung in the air. I felt as if a knife was being held over my head. You may ask what was making me feel so awkward. Roxas' mother was sitting right across me, glaring at me. That's why I was feeling awkward. I knew Roxas' mother didn't know about my fire problem but for some reason I thought that she did. She was a lawyer after all. She could figure out things in minutes.

"Relax Axel," Zexion whispered to me. I looked at his wrist. He had new bandages on. I would have to remember to ask him why he was wearing bandages in the first place.

"Easier said than done," I replied, looking him in the eyes, "I can't relax knowing that he could die because of me."

"He won't. I know he won't. Demyx and I got there just in time."

"Remind me to thank Demyx."

"He knows how grateful you are. He was glad that he saved Roxas. Roxas is his friend too and he would've been devastated if he died."

"Would he have died if you guys didn't save him?"

"...do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"...Yes he would've and you would've too."

"What?"

"You would've killed yourself."

"Don't think I won't. I probably will when I get home."

"No you won't. Roxas would be very upset."

"I doubt he cares what happens to me."

"He does. He loves you Axel. Don't you know that?"

"He doesn't love me anymore. I know that."

"Do you?"

"Who would want to love a monster?!"

"Roxas does. Besides he doesn't think you're a monster. You should listen to him when you're not around. He talks about you as if you're his guardian angel."

"I'm no angel."

"That's because you believe you're a monster. You're not though. Neither are me and Demyx."

"You guys are different than me. Demyx has water and you can create illusions. You two can touch each other without worrying about killing one another. You can be together and be happy."

"Not really. Sometimes I worry that I'll accidentally make Demyx think I'm dead or something."

"Yeah but you can always tell him it's not real. If I hurt Roxas, which I did! I can't just tell him it's not real and then it'll go away. He'll have those scars for the rest of his life."

"Maybe I don't understand, but I guarantee that Roxas will still want you."

"You can't guarantee that."

"Yes I can. If you don't believe me then go ask him yourself."

He got up and walked hand and hand with Demyx. They walked out of the hospital, leaving me alone with Roxas' mother. I prayed that she didn't overhear us. I looked at her and then at the emergency room. The seconds that went by felt like minutes, minutes felt like hours and hours felt like years. I couldn't take this. I was so worried about him. Zexion said he would be fine, but what if Zexion was wrong? The future was always changing. What if Roxas dies? I had to think about something else, but I couldn't think of anything! I took out my phone and checked the text messages. I had about 5 of them. One from Sora. One from Larxene. One from Riku and the last two were from Zexion and Demyx. I deleted the messages after reading them. Sora's, Riku's and Larxene's texts were asking what was going on and Zexion's and Demyx's texts were telling me that Roxas was looking for me.

After a while I skimmed through the pictures of Roxas I had on my phone. Some were from before we were together. I caught myself smirking at most of them. Suddenly my phone shook and I nearly jumped out of my skin. I looked at who it was from and I thought that my heart stopped for a moment. This had to be a joke. It had to be! I had a text from Vexen telling me to go outside. Should I go? I didn't know what to do! This must've been a joke! But I found myself getting up and heading out of the hospital minutes later. I looked around and sighed. It really was a joke. At least that's what I thought. When I turned around a pair of green eyes were staring into mine. I jumped and stared in disbelief.

"V-VEXEN!?" I shouted.

"Miss me?" he asked, flashing that cock grin.

"I-I must be hallucinating! The stress is getting to my head!"

"You're not hallucinating. If you were then you would be hallucinating about a lot more interesting things."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure."

"Ok good."

I drew my fist back and punched him in the face with all the strength that I had. He went flying and landed on his ass. I stared at him; I could feel the tears stinging my eyes.

"I guess I DID deserve that," he said, massaging his jaw, "You got stronger."

"Yes I did. Now can you explain to me why you're back from the dead!?" I asked. We sat down on the ground and Vexen had explained that he had used an ice clone in his place when Marluxia "killed" him. He had been hiding so he could think of ways to stop Marluxia.

"Sorry I couldn't tell you," the blond said, "I couldn't risk Marluxia finding out."

"I'm just glad you're alive."

"So am I. Anyway why are you here?"

"...Roxas got hurt because of me."

"Oh. Is it serious?"

"Yes. He could die."  
"What happened?"

I explained what had happened to Vexen. From when Roxas ran from me to when Demyx had saved his life. He looked at me, obviously shocked. He probably didn't think I could be that life threatening.

"At least he's alive," He said.

"Yeah, but it's over between us. Even if he does still want me. I'm ending it. I can't hurt him anymore," I said

"Axel that isn't like you. You never give up. What happened to that cocky, crazy, disrespectful red head that I knew? Ya know? The one that told me to grow some balls."

"That Axel is dead. He's been dead for a while."

"I don't believe that. I believe that you've just lost your pa-."

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOST YOUR WAY BULLSHIT! I FUCKED UP VEXEN! I HURT THE ONE I LOVED AND NOW I JUST WISH I WAS DEAD!"

"...Axel you have obviously lost your way. Depression has its hold on you and you need to break free of its grasp. Roxas wants you. He loves you. He doesn't think you're a monster and you're not. You're the opposite. You want to know who's a monster? Marluxia. Now tell me Axel, are you like Marluxia?"

"...No I'm not."

"Then you're not a monster. You need to start seeing yourself through Roxas' eyes. You want to know why you can't control you're fire?"

"Why?"

"It's because you worry that you'll hurt someone and you have self loathing. The only way to control you're ability is to live life to the fullest and be happy that you're alive and with the one's that you love. Forget about hurting someone. Forget about thinking that you're a monster. Just think about being happy and allow yourself to be happy. If you can't do that then I can't teach you anymore."

I thought about his words for a long time. Was that my problem? I thought about all the times that I was happy. That's when I realized. Every time I was happy and just goofed around and had a good time. Every time I did that...I never hurt anyone. I didn't set anything on fire or burn anyone. I remember almost feeling as if I didn't have this power.

"I think you understand now," Vexen said, smiling, "I don't have to teach you anymore. You no longer need me to teach you."

I looked at him as he stood up. Then the strangest thing happened. I cried and I FELT the tears rolling down my face. They didn't evaporate like they usually did. I stood up and took off my gloves, "Vexen touch my hand."

"Why?" he asked.

"Just do it!"

He removed his glove and held my hand. I looked at him, expecting him to wince or jump back, but he didn't. I didn't burn him or hurt him, but the weird thing was I actually felt how cold Vexen's hands were. I hugged him tightly and whispered thank you to him.

"No problem. I suggest you to see Roxas," he said.

"Do you think he'll want to see me?" I asked.

"Of course."

I smiled at him. It was a genuine smile too. It was a smile that I hadn't done in a while. I waved good bye to him and headed into the hospital. Roxas' mother was gone so I could only assume she was visiting Roxas. I wondered if I should go in now or later. My body made up my mind. I was walking towards his room. Apparently I was impatient or at least my body was. I stopped at the door and stared at it. Did I really want to enter the room? Did Roxas want me too? I thought about it for a minute and then opened the door. The bickering between the son and mother stopped as they stared at me. His mother got up and walked out of the room. It was just me and him. I stared at him. His chest and arm had been wrapped in bandages and his face had some too. I looked at him and he looked back at me. What surprised me was the smile painted on his face. He patted the spot next to him on the bed and I went over to him and sat down. Our eyes met once more.

"I...I hurt you," I choked out. Not the best thing to say.

"I know and I forgive you. I love you Axel. I'm not leaving you. Even if death is knocking on my door. I won't ever leave you," He said. I had no words to say to him. I just kissed those warm lips and let myself be taken away by the sweet sensation. Then I looked at him. I slipped off my gloves and chucked them in the garbage. He looked at me confused.

"Do you trust me?" I asked, smiling.

"Of course," he said. I smiled at him and held his hand. He jumped but not because it hurt. He was shocked. He looked at me and smiled.

"You controlled it?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied, smiling back at him. God he was cute!

"How'd you do it!?"

I smiled at him and kissed his lips once more. His heart was quickening and his cheeks were painted bright pink. I leaned my forehead on his and stared into those cobalt eyes.

"Love," I said.


	14. Chapter 14 Home

**Roxas POV**

When I felt Axel's natural warmth I couldn't believe it. I thought that I was dreaming but I knew it wasn't a dream. I had finally gotten my wish. I was able to touch Axel and he finally trusted himself. I had asked him how he did it and he said love. It made me wonder if he meant me.

After a couple of days I started healing. Apparently that was strange. The doctor said that it would take weeks for me to completely heal but I was halfway healed and it had only been two days! This worried Axel for some reason. I didn't see the big deal. The faster I got out of this place the better. I HATED hospitals. They always reminded me of when I was extremely sick. I was in them constantly because I got sick easily. Of course Axel didn't know that and he didn't need to know.

"You ok?" Axel asked for the fifteenth time that day. I rolled my eyes and smiled at him.

"I'm fine!" I said.

"You sure?"

"How about you use those lips for something more productive?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and claimed his lips. It felt so good to be able to touch Axel. I loved holding his hand and I loved being able to slide my hands under his shirt. He loved it too. I could tell because every time I touched him, he would shiver.

"I love you," he said, smiling as he touched my cheek. I was glad that he didn't have his gloves anymore. I was finally able to enjoy his touch.

"I love you too," I said. I snuggled into his chest and kissed his neck. He shivered, like he always did, and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Rox?" he asked.  
"Yeah?"

"Please tell me this isn't a dream."

"It's not a dream."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am."

He looked at me and smiled. Then his face suddenly turned red. I wondered why. I tilted my head and looked at him with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"Um...r-remember when you asked me if we could...ever do anything...sexual?" he asked. My face burned bright red as the words left his lips. It was hard to look at him in the eyes. My heart was beating like crazy and I felt as if it was going to explode. I couldn't even answer him. I wanted to say yes, but the words would not form. I nodded instead, "w-well...now that I can control my power...we...we can. If you want."

I stared at him. We both knew what my answer was, but I couldn't say it. I was too embarrassed to form proper words. I looked at him, trying to tell him with my eyes as I nodded. He smiled at me, understanding what I meant, and kissed me on the lips. I knew what was going to happen once I was healed and out of this place. I knew what we would share, but that would have to wait.

**2 days later (Marluxia POV)**

I walked down the hall, my fingers gliding across the wall as I walked. I knew that Roxas couldn't stop seeing me. Zexion's illusions had made him traumatized and nothing was going to heal him. That will teach that stupid brat Axel a lesson.

I turned on the corner and sat in my room in the dark. I felt so empty and I knew why. It was because humans are weak and can't accept change. Those stupid normal humans took everything from me. My happiness, my friends and most important my lover. Sometimes I wonder if this is all a dream and I would wake up with him sleeping next to me. I missed him. I needed him but he was out of my grasp. He was dead now because being different had driven me to insanity. Sometimes I would scream at night because I remember the day he left. The day that my heart snapped in two and a monster was born. I had blamed everyone else except myself and now that I was looking in the mirror I could hear his voice telling me this was wrong. Of course I ignored it like I always had. I didn't want to listen to reason. I just wanted everything back. I wanted him back.

"You left me," I whispered, lying down on the bed, "and there is nothing left except you're scent."

I took the pillow from the right side and inhaled the sweet scent of vanilla. I remember lying here with you. We had done nothing except stare into each other's eyes and held hands. I missed those days. I missed how cold you're lips had felt against mine and how cold you're body had been when I embraced it.

"Will I ever see your face again?" I asked myself, closing my eyes and imagining your face. I had always loved it when you smiled. You rarely smiled so when I saw you smile I felt as if I was special enough to see such a smile. A tear rolled down my face, "I made a mistake. I need you back, but I can't have you back. I killed you. The one person I love is gone because of me. Forgive me...Vexen."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Roxas POV**

"Roxas!" my twin shouted, tackling once I came through the door.

"Ack!" I shouted, nearly falling over, "hi Sora. Missed ya too."

"Roxie you have to stop getting hurt!" Sora said, "I don't want to loose you!"

"I promise I won't get hurt again."

"Good. Now c'mon! Follow me to the kitchen."

"Uh oh. Why do I have a bad feeling?"

"Just follow me!"

I obeyed Sora and Axel and I followed him into the kitchen. Once I got in there I knew what was going on. The room was pitched black and then the lights flicked on and everyone that I knew jumped out and shouted welcome home! I jumped and laughed. Axel kissed me on the cheek and smiled, he was in on it. I thought something like this was going to happen when I got home, especially since Axel was acting weird on the way home.

We spent the next couple of hours hanging out and playing games but after a while the adults, my mom, Vexen who was apparently alive and my mother's boyfriend, retired for the night and had gone to sleep. Luckily it was Friday, so all my friends were able to sleep over. Including Axel, who actually slept over a lot without my mother knowing obviously.

"Ok Roxas truth or dare!?" Sora asked, giggling as Riku kissed his neck.

"Um dare," I said.

"I dare you to kiss Axel!"

"With pleasure."

I smiled at my best friend and passionately kissed his lips, if it wasn't for Sora reminding us that other people were here, I thought that we would've started making out.

"Ok hmm lets see...Zexion truth or dare?" I asked.

` "Why do you even ask? You know what I'm going to say," he said.

"Just answer the question emo boy."

"Fine truth."

"Hmm...is it true that you love Demyx?"

"What kind of question is that!? Of course I love Demyx!"

"Ooo Zexy!" Demyx shouted, glomping the bluenette. They fell over; laughing and some how they managed to kiss each other in the process of falling. I smiled at the two. It was weird that every one of my friends was gay or bi and they were dating each other.

"Alright who should I ask?" Zexion asked, his thinking face appearing. I hated it when he over thought everything. Sometimes he would over think if he was just wondering if he should get pudding or jello! It was frustrating but luckily Zexion quickly made his decision, "Riku truth or dare?"

"Um, dare I guess," the silverette said. I didn't know Riku that well. You think I would have known him like a second brother but the silverette was usually quiet and following Sora around like he was a lost puppy. We barely spoke except on those rare occasions, but we usually just talked about how much we hated math. He was a nice guy at least. If he wasn't I would've kept a close eye on him to make sure he never hurt Sora.

"Alright. I dare you to sit next to someone that isn't Sora for at least 15 minutes," Zexion said. The look of horror flashed over Riku's face, it soon turned into sadness when he left the brunettes side and sat next to me. I almost felt like petting him when he put his head on my shoulder. I felt so bad for him. He hated it when he was away from Sora. I always wondered why but I didn't want to ask.

"Cheer up Riku it's only for 15 minutes and he's right across from you!" Demyx said. If there's one thing I knew about Demyx it was that he was ALWAYS happy. Whenever Zexion would say that Demyx was upset I almost didn't believe him. I couldn't imagine that little ball of joy and sunshine being sad and when I did I was depressed for the rest of the day. Demyx was one of the main reasons why I smiled a lot and why I was happy. He was a good friend and if you needed a hug he always had one for you.

"Riku you don't ALWAYS have to be next to me," Sora said, giving a weak smile, "ya do have friends ya know."  
"Yeah I know," Riku said, the silverette seemed very comfortable lying on my shoulder. It was probably because Sora and I were twins. We looked the same, but god knew that we had different personalities. Sora was always laughing and he never showed his true emotions unless you bugged him for hours. Plus he's very hyper, but he's also sympathetic. I'm not usually laughing and I can't help but show my true emotions, especially near Axel. I'm usually very calm, it's very rare that I'm hyper and if one of my friends are upset I don't comfort them. I just give them advice and they'll go on their merry way.

"Alright Riku, time for you to ask someone truth or dare," Demyx said.

"Um...Axel truth or dare?" Riku asked, for a second I thought that he didn't know Axel's name.

"Um I don't care. Demyx pick one for me," Axel said. I was happy that Axel wasn't jealous that Riku was lying on me. I never did think he was the jealous type.

"Um DARE!" Demyx said.

"I dare you to dare me to go sit next to Sora," Riku said.

"Riku I dare you to go sit next to Sora," Axel replied, laughing.

"Thank you."

The silverette got up and returned to his lover's side. Everyone burst out in laughter. No one had expected Riku to do something that clever. Riku really did love Sora though and I found it sweet that he never wanted to be away from Sora, but it was also disconcerting. Riku seemed like one of those guys that would kill themselves if someone they loved dearly died or left them. I knew Sora would NEVER leave Riku. If he did then the apocalypse would start.

"What am I going to do with you?" Sora said, stroking his lovers head as he smiled. Riku looked at him and gave this smirk that made me think that he forgot that he and Sora weren't alone.

"That's my line," Riku said. Sora's face turned dark red and even darker when their lips embraced. We laughed and watched the two. Eventually they had gotten up and ran upstairs, Sora giggling and I could've sworn that I saw someone's shirt fly off.

"Well this game seems pointless now," Zexion said.

"Why?" Demyx asked.

"Because now I can't torture Riku."

"Is THAT why you suggested that we play it?" Axel asked, "To torture Sora's boyfriend?"

"Yes. It's fun to torture him," Zexion said.

"You make it sound like you've been doing it for years," I said.

"I have been. Riku and I have been friends since we were young," Zexion said, "He knows I like teasing him. He'll get back at me later."

I smiled at Zexion. I didn't know that he and Riku were good friends. I was glad they were. I just wish I was good friends with Riku. I didn't like feeling awkward whenever Sora wasn't in the room but he and I were. Maybe I should try making more of an effort.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

I couldn't get to sleep that night. Every one else was passed out except me. For something reason I couldn't stop thinking about Marluxia. Every time I closed my eyes his face would appear and I would wake up. I had given up on sleeping hours ago. I knew I wasn't going to get some sleep tonight and I knew it was going to bite me in the ass later. Suddenly I got the urge to go take a walk. I didn't know why, but I decided to do it. I slipped on my shoes and headed out the door, quietly. I gazed in amazement when I saw the petals of cherry blossoms flutter in the wind. It was a very peaceful night and I felt so strong for some reason.

When I reached the park, it wasn't that far from my house, I noticed a dark figure lying on the bench. I went over to it, obviously not thinking, and crouched down beside it. My eyes adjusted slowly and I realized who it was, but I didn't jump or feel fear even though I was staring at Marluxia. Something about him was changed. He seemed hurt and depressed. I gently shook him awake, like the idiot I was, and stared at him.

Thos dark blue eyes that had haunted my dreams fluttered open and stared at me. For once I didn't feel like vomiting when I looked into his eyes. He looked at me, obviously confused.

"What?" he asked.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Why do you care? Shouldn't you be running from me?"

"You looked hurt. So I wanted to make sure you were ok."

"You're too nice for your own good. I could easily take advantage of you."

"Yeah, but I know you won't."

"And why is that?"

"Because I just realized something. You're not bad. You're just confused and lonely and you just need a friend."

"Yeah right. You're such a child."

"Maybe I am, but I know what you need. You need somebody to love and you need some one to love you back. You want someone to accept who you are and not think of you as a monster."

He was silent for a while and this weird look was glazed over his face. I was beginning to wonder if I was wrong, but I knew I wasn't. I waited for him to say something, but he never did. He instead ruffled my hair and walked away.  
"You're wrong Roxas," he said, stopping and turning to look at me, "I am a monster and the only thing I need is a world that doesn't have normal humans like you."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

He smirked and waved good bye. For someone who traumatized me and made me think that I was going insane, he actually wasn't a bad guy. Just misunderstood. At least that's what I hoped. I headed back to my house once he was out of sight. When I got in, I was tackled by Axel and I fell onto the floor. I looked up at him. He looked scared. Like as if he thought my life was in danger.

"Axel?" I whispered, touching his cheek and wiping away his tears.

"I-I'm sorry. I woke up and you weren't there. I thought that...that."

I silenced him with my lips and wrapped my arms around his neck, pushing him closer to deepen the kiss. He was very submissive when I did this. He kissed back, his arms pulling me onto his lap as they wrapped around me. I never wanted this moment to end, but that damn thing called sleep was tugging at me and I couldn't keep my eyes open, not that they were open anyway. I broke free of the intoxication and looked at him. He seemed to know why I stopped and rested his head on my shoulder. We lied down, me still on him, and he threw the covers over us.

"Sleep," he said, petting my head. I didn't really want to. I wanted to enjoy his presence for a few more minutes. I suddenly felt Axel's body getting warmer. He was deliberately trying to make me even more tired than I already was!

"Cheater," I whispered.

"Hehe sleep Roxas. The sun will come up soon enough," he said. I was already in a light sleep and soon, sooner than I had liked, I was drifting off into a deep slumber.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"WAKEY WAKEY!" Sora sang. I nuzzled my head into Axel's chest, at least I hoped it was Axel's chest, and groaned.

"Shut up Sora," I said.

"C'mon Roxie! It's time to get up! Mom is making pancakes! You've been sleeping for hours and I'm pretty sure Axel is uncomfortable from lying on the floor!"

I looked up and saw Axel's face smiling at me. Had he been lying there so I could sleep on him? I smiled at him and rolled off of him.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," he said, flashing that cocky smile of his. God whenever he made that smile I melted. He was so sexy, "have a good sleep?"

"Yeah," I said, "sorry."

"For what?"

"I worried you last night and now I kept you from getting up."

"Don't worry about it. Especially the letting you lie on me part."

I stood up and enjoyed my breakfast with my friends. Zexion had teased Riku and sat in the only seat that was next to Sora. I felt so bad for him that I actually switched places with him. I could tell that he really appreciated it. I really wanted to know why Riku was so attached to Sora. I would have to remember to ask Sora later.

After breakfast we all hung out for a while and then around 1:30 everyone began to leave. Zexion and Demyx were the first to go and then Riku had to go or else his mother would kill him. Then Axel left for reasons unknown. He didn't want to tell me, which was weird because Axel told me EVERYTHING! I decided not to push it and let him go.

That left me and Sora. This was my chance to ask Sora why Riku was so attached to him, but when the opportunity came up something got in the way. First it was my mother, who made us clean up. Then Riku had called Sora, they talked for hours. And then mom made us do our homework. Finally at 5:00pm I had the opportunity and I took it! I sat next to Sora on his bed; we had been playing video games before.

"Sora I have a question for you," I began.

"And that question is?" he asked, pausing the game and looking at me. I found it strange to look in the same eyes that you had.

"Why is Riku so attached to you?"

"Oh. Well that's actually a long story."

"Can you tell me?"

"I guess, but it's long so get comfy."

"Alright."

"Well before Riku met me, he had a boyfriend. I don't really remember his name, but I knew they were very close and loved each other very much. Riku actually kept his emotions bottled up when he was around him and he actually left his side to go talk with friends but one day his boyfriend died because a robber killed him. Riku was suppose to be there or something but he was late and when he got there, something in his head must've snapped because from what Zexion tells me he hasn't been the same."

"That explains a lot. He's very overprotective of you and never leaves your side," I said.

"You should've seen him the first night. It took hours for me to persuade him that I would be fine and that I would call him and talk to him until he fell asleep."

"Did you?"

"I did but I actually fell asleep before he did haha."

"Why does Zexion tease him about this if he knows why he does it?"

"It's Zexions way of trying to get him to go back to the way he was."

"Ah I see. Well that makes sense. Thanks for telling me."

"No problem. Now I have a question for you."

"What?"

"Have you and Axel had sex yet?"

For a second there I thought that I had obtained Axel's fire power. My face was ON FIRE! I couldn't imagine how dark it was. I almost wanted to faint just to avoid the question but I knew I had to answer the question or else Sora would make assumptions and think that we HAD done it. I shook my head. A look of shock appeared.

"WHAT!? I THOUGHT FOR SURE THAT YOU TWO WOULD'VE DONE IT BY NOW!" he shouted.

"Sora shut up!"

"DOES HE NOT KNOW HOW!?"

"Sora!"

I covered his mouth with my hand and pinned him onto the bed. If he didn't shut up then mom would hear and ask what was going on and we both knew we couldn't lie to her. After he finally stopped talking I removed my hand, that is I removed my hand AFTER the bastard bit me.

"Ow! What are you!? A kid!?" I asked.

"Hey you should've enjoyed that. You're the masochist," he said.

"Only when I cause the pain or someone I love does! That doesn't include brothers."

"Whatever. I can't believe you guys haven't done it! What are you waiting for? It's not like you can wait for marriage!"

"I know I know! Listen the reason why we didn't is because he was afraid of hurting me. Ya know that little fire thing he can do?"

"Oooh THAT'S why! That makes sense."

"Yeah, but now he has control over that."

"Aaaand?"

"I...I don't know. W-we might do it, but I'm not sure."

"Heehee good luck Roxie."

"Thank I think."

I gave him a hug and walked downstairs so we could have dinner. As much as I hated to admit it, Sora was actually pretty smart. Sure he was a goofball but he was actually extremely smart, just like me and my mother. He hid it well though. We sat down and ate our food and finished the last of our chores and played video games until we fell asleep. Who knows what Sunday had in store for us.


	15. Chapter 15 Chances

_**Author's note: this chapter is dedicated to my bestest friend in the whole wide world girgirl09. I love you and thank you for the ideas! :D**_

**Vexen POV**

I walked into my bedroom, it was freezing of course. As ironic as it was, I actually hated the cold. It reminded me of the horrible things I had done with my powers. I turned on the heat, even though it would make me weaker, and lay down on my bed. The sweet scent of roses still lingered on my former lover's pillow. Regrettably, I inhaled the scent and let myself get lost in my imagination. I had always wanted my fantasies to come true. I wished that he was still here with me, but he probably didn't even know that I was alive.

I sat up, my blond hair falling in front of my face, and walked over to my desk. I turned on my computer and pulled open the drawer. Pictures of the past lay there and I couldn't help but pick them up and smile at every single one of them. I had missed the old days. The days when we were happy together and nothing else mattered.

I put the pictures away before I started crying and turned to my computer. I had a lot of papers to grade and sitting here remembering the old days wasn't going to help. I cracked my fingers and began grading.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Roxas POV**

I flopped onto the bed as Axel climbed on top of me. I giggled as he playfully growled and pinned me down. His lips met mine and our hands intertwined. No one was home except for us. It was very convenient. It had been a week since we had started talking about sexual things to do. Surprisingly Axel was the only one that was very nervous and awkward when we talked about it. I found it cute.

"So what shall we do?" he asked, lying next to me. Our hands were still intertwined.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" I asked. My face turned red when he climbed back on top of me and smirked.

"You."

"You serious?"

"No."

He smiled and climbed off of me. I hated it when he did that and he knew it too. One day he is going to be serious and I'm going to think he's joking. I really wish we would do it already. Waiting was so tedious and I was a very impatient person. It was a miracle that I had waited this long for Axel to get control over his power.

I stared into those gorgeous green eyes of his and smiled. His face turned red, it did that a lot whenever he was thinking of sex. He sat up and hugged his knees. I knew at that moment that he was thinking. I propped myself up on my elbows and looked at him, waiting for him to be done thinking.

He turned to me, his face still red, and leaned closer to me, "when will you're mom be home?"

"Not until Monday," I said, my heart was racing. I thought it was going to explode.

"And Sora won't be back until?"

"Tomorrow."

Shut up heart! I swore you could hear it ten miles away. I thought for sure that Axel could hear it. Apparently not since he didn't say anything.

His warm lips crushed against mine as I rolled onto my back, Axel climbing onto me as I did. Our bodies pressed against the others as my arms wrapped around his neck, feeling the natural warmth that Axel produced. My mind was all over the place. I couldn't even process what was happening and yet I knew what was happening. I looked at him.

"You really want to right?" Axel asked, his face was as red as his hair and he was shaking. I nodded, bringing those warm lips back down to mine. I didn't care if I was ready or not. I wanted Axel. I wanted to be one with him and I wanted to share something so romantic with him, "Are you sure?"

"I'm one hundred percent sure," I said. I was telling the truth too. I did want this and I was sure of it. I think I had wanted this even before I was with Axel. I remembered having strange dreams about having sex with Axel and let's just say that my bed was a mess when I woke up.

"Now?"

"Yes."

"Are you really sure?"

"What point of yes don't you get!?"

I pulled him down again, our lips crushing together as my arms circled around his waist. My face must've been really red since it was burning. I didn't think I would do that. I think I surprised Axel, heck I surprised myself! I didn't realize until now how much I had wanted Axel to touch me in this way.

Our lips parted as he stared into my dark blue eyes. Something in those green eyes of his told me that he didn't' want to do this. I sat up, our eyes never disconnecting.

"You don't want to do this do you?" I asked.

"No it's not that. It's just..." Axel said, staring at his ungloved hands. He had done that a lot ever since he threw away his gloves. I knew he was still afraid to hurt me by accident but he didn't show it unless he was looking at his hands. I held his hand and made him look at me.

"You won't hurt me," I said, "we'll be fine, alright?"

He nodded and smirked at me. That's when Axel turned off cute mode and went into pleasure mode. I hadn't expected him to pin me to the bed, but he did and before I knew it his teeth were sinking into my neck. I loved every second of it. His fingers gracefully and quickly unbuttoned my shirt and tossed it off. His lips went from my neck to my chest.

I was trying to suppress the cries of pleasure, but I couldn't help it. The man barely touched me and I was already moaning! I could tell that he was enjoying this. The bastard always loved it when I let out my true desires and feelings.

After about ten minutes of making out, I found myself being pinned down and blushing like crazy as Axel's fingers trailed down my chest and down to my pants. He gave me one more glance before he unbuttoned my pants and peeled them off. I blushed. Lying here with nothing on but you're boxers on was definitely embarrassing, but it was nothing compared to what happened next. As his hands were about to pull off my boxers, we heard a door slam. I jumped up and hid under the covers with Axel as we listened to what was going on.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Sora POV**

"GO AWAY RIKU!" I screamed, slamming the door in his face. I wanted him gone. I wanted him out of my life! The pain in my heart was too painful. I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. Tears poured down my face.

"Sora what's wrong!?" Riku shouted, knocking on the door. I didn't answer. I just sat against the door crying. I knew he wouldn't leave until I let him in, but I still didn't open the door.

"Go away Riku!" I shouted again, my voice sounded horrible. I wanted to die. How could this happen? How I could I let this happen? Why was I pushing Riku away when he did absolutely nothing wrong!? Why was I making him feel like crap when I was the one who let someone else kiss me. How could this happen!?

"Sora please open the door!" Riku said, jiggling the door knob. I knew I had to face him sooner or later. I got up and opened the door. He looked at me; pain was painted all over his face. I wanted to hold him and to tell him I'm sorry but I couldn't. I just stared at him, tears still pouring down my face.

"I-I'm sorry," I said. I felt as if my heart was breaking in two, "Riku I...I can't..."

"Sora what's wrong?" he asked, cupping my face, "just tell me. Tell me why you ran. Tell me why you're crying. Tell me how I can make you feel better."

I let him into the room and closed the door. I really didn't want to tell him, but I knew I had too. I sat down on the bed, for once Riku wasn't next to me.

"I...I let someone else kiss me," I said. I felt as if someone was stabbing my heart multiple times. I wanted to fall down and die when I saw the look on Riku's face. It was a mixture of pain, betrayal and sadness.

"Who?" he asked, calmly.

"...Kairi."

He stumbled and used the nightstand to support himself. He didn't look at me; I didn't want him to anyway.

"Did you...kiss her?"

"No! She kissed me!"

"...did you...like it?"

"No!"

"Then what's the problem?"

"What!?"

"You didn't like it and she was the one that kissed you. It's not like you wanted to."

"You're not mad?"

"No! Why would I be?"

Those stupid tears of mine rolled down my face again. I practically ran over to him and crushed our lips together. I didn't know why I thought Riku would be angry about that, but for some reason I did. I was glad that he wasn't. I was so happy, but I still felt guilty about it. I never wanted my lips to touch anyone else's but Riku's and I had broken that promise to myself. I hated myself for it. Even though it wasn't intentional, it was still a horrible thing to do.

"I love you," I said, staring into Riku's turquoise eyes. He smiled at me and kissed my lips once more before saying I love you too.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Roxas POV**

"Well looks like we missed our chance," I said, slipping my clothes back on as Axel lied on the bed.

"Yeah talk about bad timing," Axel replied, "Those two definitely know how to make noise."

"I wonder why Sora was upset."

"He probably got pissed about Riku not giving him personal space."

"I don't think so. Sora NEVER gets upset about that."

"Well you can always ask him later."

"Yeah true."

I lied down next to him and smiled at him. Even though we had missed our chance didn't mean we couldn't do any sexual things...right?


	16. Chapter 16 Pain and Pleasure

**Riku POV**

Today was definitely dramatic. Sora had cried hysterically about something that wasn't his fault and for once he clung to me as if I would turn to dust if I was out of his sight for one second.

It was hard saying good bye to the brunette when I left the house. I didn't want to leave him alone, but I knew I would have to go home at one point. When I did leave the house, I didn't go straight home. I had to talk to a certain red head.

I walked up the pavement and knocked on one of my best friend's door. Of course the red head opened the door and nearly fainted when she saw it was me. I gave her a look and asked to be let in. She did, surprisingly, and we headed up to her room.

"So what's up?" she asked. Her voice was shaking like crazy. She must've been scared. I don't know why though. What would I possibly do to her?

"I know you kissed Sora," I said, a little too mean. I didn't mean to sound angry.

"Oh..." she said. She refused to look at me in the eyes.

"Why did you do it?"

"I love him."

"So you decided to kiss him even though he has a boyfriend?"

"What!?"

"Huh?"

"Sora has a boyfriend!?"

"Yeah! Didn't you know that!?"

"No! Who is it?"

"ME! Sora never told you!?"

"No! When did you two get together?"

What the hell was going on? Why wouldn't Sora tell Kairi, one of his best friends, that he was dating me!? There had to be a reason. Maybe he was ashamed of me or maybe he didn't want Kairi to know. It didn't explain why Kairi was acting so timid around me though.

"Why were you acting so timid before?" I asked.

"Well I know you like him, so I thought you would be angry at me for not telling you. Seriously when did you two get together!?" she said.

"We've been going out for almost a year. Sora seriously never told you?"

"No."

"I-I have to go. Kairi do me a favor and don't kiss Sora anymore."

"I promise. I would not have done that if I knew you two were going out."

"Thanks. See ya tomorrow."

I walked downstairs and headed out the door. Wetness streamed down my face. When did I start crying? Was I really hurt that Sora didn't tell Kairi? I was probably being oversensitive but I still wanted to know why. I would have to ask Sora later.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Roxas POV**

After Axel and Riku left, I asked Sora what had happened earlier and he explained that Kairi had kissed him and that he felt guilty about it. He was being a bit overdramatic. It wasn't his fault. He shouldn't have gotten this upset about it, but it was Sora. He ALWAYS got upset over the smallest things.

After I talked with him for a couple of minutes, I headed back to room. I jumped when I saw Vexen sitting at my desk. I looked at him and then at the girl next to him. It was that black haired girl again. Xion I think was her name.

"Ok why are you in my room?" I asked. I liked Vexen and all but he and I weren't good friends like he and Axel were.

"Roxas if you don't mind, I would like to perform a test on you," Vexen said, getting up and heading over to me. I didn't know why but for some reason I was scared.

"What kind of test?"

"A test to see if you're like Axel and I."

"What do ya mean?"

"You'll see."

"...Alright."

"Follow me."

I followed him and Xion out of the house and back to his place. Vexen's house was exactly how I imagined it would look like. Everything was clean except for the thousands of papers that lay on the tables. It was also very dark and most of the walls were either white or light blue.

I followed Vexen into what he called his lab. It was really just another kitchen with a lot of lab equipment. It was completely white! Everything was white! Even the equipment. It was also FREEZING! I knew Vexen had ice powers but did it really have to be THIS cold!? The moment I stepped into that lab I was able to see my breath and I was shivering like crazy!

"Here," Xion said, handing me a pair of gloves. I wondered why she gave me only gloves. I slipped them on and realized that these gloves were similar to the gloves Axel and Vexen wore. Why would Xion give me these?  
"Vexen do you think that I have a power too?" I asked. That couldn't be possible right? I never showed signs of having powers...right?

"That's exactly what I think. Axel told me that you had healed quickly when you were in the hospital and you have no scars on your back or hands from when Axel burned you," Vexen explained, picking up a needle. I didn't like where this was going.

"So? Maybe I'm just a fast healer."

"I doubt it."

"So how do you find out?"

"I check you're blood. Unless you want me to stab you."

"Um no that's ok."

"Alright then. Roll up your sleeve."

I did as I was told and rolled up my sleeves. I really hated needles. I didn't know why I was letting Vexen do this. I was terrified of needles and I was pretty sure that I was normal.

I flinched as the needle went into my arm. Did I mention that I really hated needles?! Especially when they were taking blood. The sight of blood made me feel like fainting. Luckily for me I looked away before I could watch the red liquid fill the vial. I looked at Xion instead. I wonder if she's Vexen's lab assistant. She certainly was attached to him. She had been next to him ever since we left my house. I wonder if she's his daughter or something.

"Alright, lemme just get you a band...aid," Vexen said, gawking at my arm. I looked at him, cocking my eyebrow. What was he seeing?

"What?" I asked.

"Well that's certainly strange."

"What!?"

"You've already stopped bleeding and the injection spot is already gone."

"W-What?"

"Looks like my theory was correct, but I'll check the blood to make sure of that."

"What does this mean?"

"It means that you're like me and Axel. You can heal Roxas. At least that's what I think."

"Will you know once you check the blood?"

"Most likely. I could find out right now though."

"How?"

"Take off the gloves and wait here."

I took off the gloves and waited for Vexen to return. He came back with a knife in his hand. Why did I have a bad feeling about this? I looked at him, curiously. He smiled at me and then cut his arm, pretty deep too. I couldn't believe what he had done! Was he nuts!?

"Alright touch my arm," Vexen said, showing me his now bloody arm. He really was insane. I looked at his bloody arm. I closed my eyes and touched it, trying not to think of what I was touching.

"Well that proves it," he said. I opened my eyes and gasped. The blood and the wound were completely gone. I looked at my hands. Did I...did I do that?

"I...I healed you?" I asked. I couldn't believe it.

"Yes. That proves that you're like us."

"Is...Is that a good thing?"

"Well you can heal Roxas. That's pretty good. At least you don't have Ice or Fire."

"Yeah...so how do I control it?"

"Well I don't think you have to bother with controlling it. You can't really do anything bad."

"I see."

"Well have fun telling Axel."

"Ugh."

"Why ugh?"

"I don't know if he'll like this."

"Why wouldn't he?"

"I don't know."

"Well I'm sure he'll be happy that all you can do is heal. Well at least I think that's all you can do."

"What do you mean?"

"Powers begin to advance the more you use them. You've probably been using this power ever since you were born. So it's probably really powerful. I wonder..."

"What?"

"I wonder if you can die."

"What do you mean? Of course I can I'm human!"

"Yes a human that can heal right away."

"Oh god. What...What if I can't!?"

"Well you'll find out eventually."

"...Yeah I guess."

"Don't worry about it now Roxas. Worry about it when you're old and you look exactly the same as you do now."

"Gee thanks."

"Well you better get back home. Sora will probably wonder where you are."

"Yeah. See ya."

"Good Bye."

I walked out of there as fast as I could. I couldn't believe this. What if I couldn't die? What if I was cursed to live without Axel after he dies? What if I go on living for the rest of eternity? I could've live with that! I wouldn't want to live without Axel and everyone else!

I ran into my house and up the stairs, ignoring the concerned Sora in the kitchen. The tears were already streaming down my face and when I got to my room they poured out. I fell down and brought my knees up, hiding my face in them. I was gasping and crying hysterically. I didn't even realize that Axel was in my room.

I couldn't think. I couldn't even control my actions. I slapped Axel's hand away when he tried to comfort me. I just wanted to cry. Is this how Axel felt when he figured out that he could control and produce fire? Was this the pain that I didn't understand until now? Was this how Axel and Vexen felt every day? I hated this. I hated having this...curse! I know understood why Axel thought he was a monster.

"Roxas what's wrong!?" he asked, kneeling down so he was at my eye level. I couldn't form any words. The only thing I did do was kiss him. I kissed him as passionately as I could. I wrapped my arms around him and fell on top of him as he fell onto his back. I couldn't stop kissing him. It felt like all the restraints we both had had been snapped. I could tell since Axel's kisses and touches were more passionate. His tongue demanded entrance into my mouth and I granted it. Our tongues danced together as our hands went all over each other's bodies. I wanted him. I wanted him now! I didn't care who walked in! I didn't care that my brother was downstairs. Heck I didn't even care if we did it in public! All I knew was that I wanted him.

"Axel..." I moaned out as he lips went from my lips to my neck. I shivered under his touch. I looked at him and then tilted his head up so he was looking at me, "please."

"What?" he asked. He was confused. I knew he was. I didn't know if he would do what I was about to ask him to do, but I had to ask.

"Please take me."

In a split second Axel's face turned darker than his hair. He didn't expect me to say that. I knew he was probably going to say no. I was proven wrong when his lips crushed against mine once more. We rolled until I was under him. My cheeks were burning, but they were on fire when he practically tore off my pants.

I couldn't believe this was happening. I didn't think it was going to. I thought that Axel would try to talk some sense into me, but apparently he somehow knew that I really wanted this. I was happy that he didn't try to talk to me. I was happy that this was happening.

My mind snapped back into reality when he began slipping off my shirt. I helped him take it off and then I helped him with his shirt. I gulped and unbuttoned his pants with shaking hands. He must've known that I was nervous because after a second or too he removed my hands and took off his pants. He carried me to the bed after that and stared at me.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Those famous words that he always asked me. He already knew my answer. I nodded and brought his lips down to mine. His hands slid down from my shoulder to the hem of my boxers. I flinched and blushed when he slowly took them off. This was definitely embarrassing but I didn't care. I remember having dreams about this. I still couldn't believe this was happening. I was expecting to wake up at any moment, but I didn't. This was really happening!

I looked away when he took off his boxers. Even though this was the happiest moment of my life, I was still embarrassed. He spread my legs apart, the head of his cock up against my entrance. I looked at him; my face must've been really red. His lips met mine once more before he thrust into me. I let out a muffled gasp and dug my fingers into the bed beneath me. Holy shit! The strange sensation of pain and pleasure shot through my body when he entered me. Tears were brimming in my eyes as he thrust. I was blown away. Forget about any rational thoughts! They were long gone.

My back arched as I moaned, loudly. How could something so painful be so pleasurable? I knew I was a masochist but I had never felt pain THIS pleasurable. I muffled my moans with my hands as the thrusts got faster. My eyes were glued shut and I was trying my hardest to make my body stop twitching. I couldn't though. Axel was hitting all the right spots and whenever he did my body would react by twitching like crazy.

I threw my head back and arched my back, moaning out Axel's name as I climaxed. Axel followed after. He pulled out of me and lay next to me. For the next hour or so we just stared into each others eyes and listened to our, now, slow breathes. It wasn't until sleep was tugging at me that I said I love you. Of course Axel replied with I love you too. The words didn't give our feelings justice. Love was an understatement for how I felt about him. I would have to find a way to show him exactly how I feel one day. He had already shown me how much he loved me. Now it was my turn. Now the question was how do I show him?


	17. Chapter 17Overcoming fears and Obsticles

**Riku POV**

Rays of light danced across my face as I opened my eyes. It was finally morning. The events of the day before came rushing through my head and pain struck my heart. I was still upset about Sora not telling Kairi that we were dating. I just wanted to know why and today I would find out.

I climbed out of bed and made my way over to my dresser. I dressed in my usual blue jeans and black tank top. I slipped on my shoes and headed out to Sora's house. Hopefully Sora wouldn't overreact about this. I really didn't like making him cry but somehow I managed to do that a lot. It was a miracle that Sora hadn't left me yet. I really did expect him to leave me after the first week but he didn't. I was shocked.

When I arrived at the house I knocked on the door and waited for the brunette to answer, but he didn't. His brother did instead. I smiled at him. I think that was the first time I ever did.

"Hey Riku," Roxas said, smiling back at me. He and Sora really did act a like. Roxas didn't think they did but I knew they did. Plus they both had the same smile.

"Is Sora home?" I asked.

"Yeah but he's kinda sleeping. I think he's sick."

"He must be if he's still sleeping. Usually he's up by 8."

"You want to see him? He'll probably feel better."

"Alright."

The blond let me into the house. I always felt like this house was my own. I was always welcomed in and the people that I love are in it. I made my way up the stairs and into Sora's room. Roxas was right, the brunette WAS sick. His hair wasn't even in its usual spiky style. It was down for once and dark circles were under his eyes. I walked over to him and kneeled down so I was looking into his blue eyes.

"Hi hun," I said, brushing his hair out his angelic face. He gave me a weak smile and tried to touch my face. Before his fingers could reach my cheek, his hand fell down. He must've been really sick. Something wasn't right. I touched his forehead, my eyes widening. I grabbed a thermometer and placed it in his mouth. He did have a high fever, but it wasn't that bad. I relaxed and lay down beside him, "did ya eat something bad or something?"

"I don't know," Sora said. His voice sounded so weak and small. I pet his head and smiled. I really did love Sora. I loved everything about him even his flaws. Whatever he felt I felt. His happiness made me happy. His sadness made me sad. We were one person. I loved him more than I had ever loved someone and that was never going to change. Not even if I died.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Roxas POV**

Riku's random but expecting visit had made my mind awake. I couldn't get back to sleep now. Axel was so lucky. He was fast asleep and he didn't have to be sitting here wondering when you're lover is going to wake up. I didn't want to wake him. He looked so peaceful and sexy.

I lay down next to him, propping myself up on my elbows. I looked at him, my fingers tracing every curve and feature on his face. I truly was beautiful. I couldn't help myself anymore; I leaned down and kissed his lips. Of course the red head had decided to wake up at that moment, his arms wrapping around me. I smiled when he did and looked into his eyes.

"Hi," he said. For once he truly did look happy. The happiest that I had ever seen him.

"Hi," I replied, I smirked at him as he blushed. He finally realized that he was naked. Of course I wasn't, I wasn't going to answer the door nude now was I? I couldn't help but giggle when Axel threw the covers over himself and gave that awkward smile of his, "Want me to look away while you get dressed?"

"If ya don't mind," he said. Even though Axel always acted tough and naughty, I knew for a fact that he was shy as HELL! He acted cocky and confident in front of people but if it was just us then he was a completely different person. He was a shy, gentle sad character actually. It was a side of him that I only got to see and I was honored to have that privilege.

I tried not to look at Axel as he got up, the blankets falling off his perfect slim body. I really had to stop looking at Axel as if he was a fucking god! After a while I decided to hide my face in my pillow. That seemed like the only solution at the time. Of course Axel laughed at me. He knew I couldn't stop looking at him and he loved that I couldn't. One of these days I really should slap him, but I'll save that for another day.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

As the hours flew by I found myself becoming stressed. I had to tell Axel about my power, but I didn't know how! I knew he would love me no matter what but I still found it hard to tell him. What was I suppose to say? _Hey guess what I'm like you! I can heal and oh by the way I may or may not die when I'm older, just letting ya know._ How the hell do you tell someone that?

"Roooxie come back to Earth," Axel said. I snapped back into reality and smiled at him. He frowned at me. Damnit he knew my phony smile.

"What's wrong?" he asked, stopping me in my tracks.

"What do ya mean?"

"I know when you're using your phony smile Roxas and you only use it if you're trying to hide something."

"It's nothing. I'm just tired ok?"

"Ya know you can tell me anything right?"

"Yeah I know. I'm just tired alright?"

"...Ok."

We continued walking to god knows where. We didn't really have a destination. We just wanted to take a walk. That and we also wanted to give Sora and Riku some alone time.

We walked for hours until we ran into Zexion and Demyx. Why the two were in the ocean in 30 degree weather I'll never know. Well actually Demyx was the only one in the water. Zexion was sitting on the shore, drawing I think.

"Hey Zex," I said, sitting down next to the emo. I was right. He was drawing. I wish I hadn't seen what he was drawing though. I only caught a glimpse of it when he quickly closed the sketch pad, but there was, at least I thought there was, a lot of blood in the drawing. Zexion often drew pictures with blood in them. It was his favorite thing to draw; at least I thought it was.

"What are you guys doing out here?" Zexion said. He looked as if he was freezing to death. Demyx probably dragged him along and of course Zexion couldn't say no.

"We were bored and decided to take a walk."

"Oh I see. Axel aren't you uncomfortable?"

"Huh? A little but I can endure it," Axel said, shoving his hands in his pockets. I had almost forgotten how much Axel hated the cold. Plus it made him weak. This really wasn't the greatest place for him to be and yet he was the one who suggested we take a walk.

"You're going to get sick again," I said.

"I'll be fine."

"Ya sure?"

"Yeah, but if Demyx splashes water onto me one more time I'm going to kick his ass."

I smirked at him. Ever since we arrived at the beach and greeted the two, Demyx was teasing Axel non stop and splashing water onto him. When the blond heard the threat he smiled and splashed Axel. Not the smartest thing he had done. Once the water hit Axel's skin, he ran after Demyx. Zexion and I laughed as we listened to Axel's threats. Apparently he was going to set Demyx on fire and eat him for dinner.

"So how are things with you and Axel?" Zexion asked.

"They're good. He managed to get control over his power," I said.

"That's good. Anything else?"

I smiled and looked at the bluenette intensely. I chuckled a bit and somehow Zexion was able to figure out what I was about to say.

"No way," Zexion said, "you don't mean that you two actually..."

I nodded. The look on his face was priceless. I almost wanted to take a picture of it and keep it in my wallet. Then suddenly Zexion started rolling up my sleeves and examining my arms.

"Ok what are you doing?" I asked.

"I thought there would be burn marks," he said.

"I told you. Axel has control over his po-"

"Yes I know, but that doesn't mean that he won't intentionally burn you now does it? He knows you're a masochist."

"Oh yeah."

I jumped when I suddenly heard Axel shout HOLY SHIT. Zexion and I got up and ran over to where the two were fooling around. I practically died of shock when I looked down. Axel was holding an unconscious Marluxia in his arms. The pink haired man was soaked and extremely pale.

"What the hell?" I asked, kneeling down. I pressed my hand against Marluxia's cheeks and forehead, "what happened to Marly?"

"I don't know, but he needs a doctor," Axel said. This was different. I thought for sure Axel would leave Marluxia here to die. He HATED the pink haired man for a lot of good reasons.

"Should I call 911?" Zexion asked, flipping open his black cell phone.

"I could always do this," Demyx said, crouching down and putting his hand over Marluxia's mouth. He pulled his hand away slowly. I watched in bewilderment as water came out of Marluxia's mouth and dropped onto the ground. The man coughed and gasped in air as his eyes fluttered open.

"Good job Demyx," Zexion said, rewarding his lover with a kiss.

"See? This is why it's handy to have a friend that can control water," Demyx said, smiling.

"Yes it is. Ok Marly start talking," Axel said, "Why were you out here?"

"Hang on Axel. Give him time to regain his breath," I said. Marluxia's eyes shifted towards me as I said those words. It was amazing that I didn't have an ounce of fear left towards Marluxia. Maybe it was because I knew Axel would protect me or maybe it was because no matter how many times he tried to hurt me, I would just heal.

"Alright," Axel said, throwing Marluxia onto his shoulder. Wow Axel just wow. Way to treat a victim with care.

We followed Axel back to the shore and circled around Marluxia. The pink haired man was silent for once and he actually looked kinda sad. I actually rubbed his arm to give him comfort. Axel didn't seem to like that.

"Alright NOW talk flower boy," Axel said, crossing his arms. Why did I feel like this was going to be a long story?


	18. Chapter 18 Marluxia

**-flashback-(Marluxia POV)**

I flopped onto the bed, my hands clenching the comforter. My head was screaming and the tears would not stop. Could it be that I was wrong? That I had blaming everyone else but really it was my entire fault? Could it be that it was my fault that I was alone?

It was. It was my entire fault. It was my fault that I was alone. It was my fault that Vexen was dead. It was my fault that everyone hated me. Human kind wasn't the problem. It was me. It had always been me. So why didn't I see it before? Why couldn't I realize that I was the cause of my suffering?

It was too late to repent. I pushed away my happiness and killed the one I loved the most. What was left for me? Nothing. Nothing was left. I was alone and tired. I was tired of living through this pain. I wanted it to end. That's exactly what I was going to do. End the pain. Forever.

**-end of flashback-(Roxas POV)**

"Marluxia what happened?" I asked. I was shocked. My voice sounded so loving and caring. It sounded like that.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked. He sounded horrible. I didn't expect him to sound like anything but horrible. He didn't look good either. I could've sworn that I saw tears in his eyes. What could've happened that made Marluxia look like this?  
"I want to know because you almost died!"

"Why do you care!? I raped you remember!? You should hate me!"

"It's true that I don't like you, but I'm not like you. I care for people. Even if I do hate them."

He was silent for a couple of minutes. I wondered if he was thinking about my words. That's when Marluxia did something I thought he would never do. He cried. I couldn't believe it. The pink haired man that I had feared was crying. Something bad must've happened.

I wrapped my arms around him and pushed his head into my chest. I could tell that Axel didn't like that I was doing this, but I wanted to comfort Marluxia. I wanted him to know that somebody cared. It was strange. Weeks ago I would've wanted to see him cry, but here I was hugging him.

"Please tell us," I said, looking the man in the eyes. He truly did look sad.

"...Alright," Marluxia said. He seemed to have calmed down a little.

For the next hour or so Marluxia explained how he was feeling depressed and how he had seen the error of his ways. I was happy that he realized that his ways were wrong, but I was also sad. Why did he think killing himself would make it better? Was he really THAT depressed? It was strange. I would've never guessed that Marluxia was depressed. What really shocked me though was that he regretted killing Vexen. Didn't they hate each other?

"Ya know Vexen's alive right?" Axel asked.

"WHAT!?" Marluxia shouted, shooting to his feet. His eyes were wide with shock.

"Yeah, you killed an ice clone. He went into hiding after that."

"Oh my god."

He sat down and hid his face in his hands. Then he started laughing or maybe he was sobbing. I found out that he was doing both when he lifted his head. Tears were streaming down his face again as he laughed. Usually when people do that it meant that they were insane, but I knew Marluxia wasn't. He wasn't crazy. He was relieved. Probably even happy.

"I should've known Vexen would do that," Marluxia said, smiling. It was weird seeing him actually smile. The only smile that I had seen was his creepy smile that he gave when he was about to do something bad.

"Dude why don't you tell Vexen you're feelings," Axel said. HUH!? What did Axel mean!? He couldn't possibly mean that Marluxia LIKED Vexen!...could he!? DID Marly like Vexen!?

"Why on Earth would I do that?" Marluxia asked.

"Because I know you like him," Axel replied.

"What!?"

"What you did just now kinda gave it away. Plus you were going to drown yourself because you thought killed him."

"...Damn."

"Axel 1, Marly 0."

When did this happen? When did we all start acting like we were old friends? It was actually kinda nice. Marluxia really wasn't that bad. Sure he had done some unforgivable stuff, but he really wasn't that bad.

"So are you going to tell Vexen?" Zexion asked. Wow, I almost forgot he and Demyx were there. They had been quiet which was weird because Demyx was NEVER quiet. He was usually either really hyper and couldn't stop talking or he was running all over the place.

"Why would I?" Marluxia asked.

"Maybe he feels the same," Axel said.

"Oh yeah because EVERYONE falls in love with the person that tried to murder them!"

"Ha! I know you two use to have a thing," Axel said.

"W-What!?"

"Vexen told me."

"When!?"

"When I was still his student."

"Damnit..."

"I know he feels the same too."

"How?"

"I caught him looking at some pictures once."

Marluxia was quiet. I think he was considering telling Vexen. He really should. If what Axel said was true, then Vexen must really miss Marluxia. I knew I would Axel if he was gone. Heck I would be dead if Axel was gone...oh wait. I can't die. Damnit.

"Well you can tell him or I will tell him," Axel said.

"You wouldn't," Marluxia said, shooting to his feet.

"Oh I would."

"You have no right."

"It's not a right. It's a favor. Trust me."

"Why should I?"

"Because I haven't given you a reason to not trust me."

"You tried to kill me!"

"You deserved that! Fine if you won't trust me then trust Roxas."

His eyes shifted towards me again. I really hadn't given Marluxia a reason to not trust me and I did agree with Axel. Marluxia should tell Vexen. What was the worse that could happen?...Ok Vexen COULD try to kill Marluxia but I doubt that would happen...ok maybe it would, but Marluxia really should tell him.

"I think you should tell him," I said. It was about time I told him!

"...Fine," Marluxia said. HOLY SHIT! Did he just listen to me!? Well that was definitely weird. I think the apocalypse might start.

"Yes! Alright let's go!" Axel said, grabbing Marluxia's arm and dragging him away. Wow, I had never seen Axel act that way around Marluxia. He almost acted as if Marluxia was his best friend. Ok the apocalypse MUST be starting. The fires of hell will be raining from the sky any second now.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Vexen POV**

"Here you go Vexen" Xion said, walking over to me with a mug of coffee. I had been studying Roxas' blood ever since he left the lab. Something wasn't right. I had compared his blood with my own and I was right about him being like Axel and I but something wasn't right. His blood was different. Could it be that his power had advanced even more than I had expected? What did this mean?

"Is something wrong?" she asked, walking back over to me. Xion was a good lab assistant. She always listened and did whatever I asked her to do.

"No. I just can't figure out why Roxas' blood is different than Axel's and mine."

"Maybe he's like me."

"Maybe."

"If that's true then won't Roxas wind up loosing his memories? Like me?"

"I hope not Xion. I really do. Axel would be devastated if Roxas forgot about him."

"Well if he does then can't he and Axel make new memories?"

"Yes, but it wouldn't me the same."

"Why?"

"Well Roxas would probably be a completely different person and who knows. Maybe his feelings would change too."

"Just like me?"

"Yes."

**-Flashback 3 years ago-(Vexen POV)**

"Vexen why are we out here? It's pouring!" Marluxia whined.

"I can sense another abnormal human. Can't you?" I asked

"Yes, but I chose to ignore it. C'mon we're going to get colds."

"Just hang on. If you don't want to wait then go home."

"Ugh fine I'll wait. If you get sick I'm not going to take care of you."  
Yes you would. You would be too worried to leave me alone while I was sick, I thought.

"I see someone," I said, rushing over to the dark figure lying in the street. I shrugged off my jacket and covered the figure. I looked at Marluxia and beckoned him to me. Looks like I will be in the lab all night again.

"Who is that?" he asked, crouching down.

"I don't know, but she looks sick," I said, carrying her in my arms. This was certainly strange. Why would a little girl be here in the middle of the street? I would definitely need answers later, "C'mon lets take her home."

"Alright."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

I laid the young girl on the bed in the lab. She didn't look well at all. She was pale except for her rosy cheeks. I hooked her up to the heart monitor and began to take tests. She was definitely an abnormal human. Now the question was what was her power?

"Are you going to be working all night?" Marluxia asked, handing me a cup of coffee. He really was a good lover. He cared for me and worried about my health all the time.

"Probably. This girl has different blood than the rest of us," I said.

"Everyone has different blood."

"That's not what I meant. There's abnormality in it like us but there's also something else. I don't really know how to explain it."

"She's advanced?"

"I guess, but what can she do that the rest of us can't?"

"You won't find out until she wakes up. You might as well go to bed."

"She might wake up in the middle of the night."

"Fine. I guess I'll just have to stay down here with ya."

I smiled at him and pecked him on the lips. He acted as if he was annoyed but I knew that he was staying down here because he wanted to be near me. He did this often actually. I always refused to go to bed if I was working so he would come down here with a blanket and pillow and just sleep in the lab until I woke him up and we went to the bedroom.

"Thank you," I said.

"You're welcome." He turned his head and smirked, "looks like you're patient is awake."

I turned my head and noticed that the girl had awoken. I walked over to her and smiled. She looked at me with fear in her eyes. I ruffled her head and kneeled down.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you," I said, "I just want to know where you come from and who left you in the street."

The girl was silent. Perhaps she was too traumatized to talk. I remembered dealing with a boy like that when I was an elementary school teacher. He was very quiet and wouldn't talk to anyone that is until I became his teacher. After that the only person he would talk to was me.

"Ok how about we start with you're name. What's your name?" I asked, giving my most genuine smile.

"X-Xion," she said. She had the most smallest and high pitched voice you would ever hear. Though that seemed to add to her cuteness.

"Alright Xion. My name is Vexen. Can you tell me where you come from?"

"I-I don't know."

"Alright. Well do you know who left you in the street?"

"I...I don't know."

"What did he look like?"

"H-He had blue hair and yellow eyes. He also had an X shaped scar across his face."

Blue hair, yellow eyes and an X shaped scar across his face. Where had I seen this person before?

"Alright. How old are you Xion?"

"I-I'm 12."

"Can you tell me what you're power is?"

"H-How did you know about that?!"

"I can sense it. I'm like you Xion. I can control and make ice."

"Y-You can?"

"Yes. Now can you tell me what you can do?"

"I-I can steal identities."

"What?"

She looked at me and held out her hand. My eyebrow rose as she did this. Of course I was curious but this was definitely weird. Usually abnormal humans could control elements. I looked at her hand and then held it. Within seconds her face, her eyes, her hair and her body began to change and before I knew it. I was looking at myself! It was a perfect replica. I let go and she morphed back to normal.

"That was amazing," I said.

"Yes, but I can't touch anyone because then they'll know."

"I can fix that."

I headed over to my desk and opened the first drawer. A pair of leather gloves lay there. I picked them up and headed over to Xion. She stared at me as I handed her the gloves.

"Put them on," I said, "trust me they work."

"...Alright," she said, taking the gloves from me and slipping them on. She was hesitant at first but she touched my hand. I smiled at her. The gloves had work; I didn't expect them not to.

"T-They work!" she shouted, a smile spreading across her face. She really light up the room when she smiled. She jumped and hugged me as tightly as she could and then jumped back as if she had received an electric shock. I looked at her, my eyebrow raised again.

"I-I'm sorry," she said, "I-I didn't mean to do that."

"It's alright Xion. You can hug me if you want."

"R-Really!?"

"Of course."

She beamed and hugged me again. What kind of place did she grow up in? Did they not allow any human contact? It must've been horrible to live in a place like that.

"Vexy," Marluxia called. I almost forgot he was there, "we should go to bed."

"Alright. Just let me take care of Xion first," I said.

"W-Who's that?" she asked, the fear returning in her eyes.

"That's Marluxia. Don't worry he's nice," I said.

"R-Really?"

"Yeah and he loves giving hugs so you two will get along fine."

I ruffled her hair. That's when I noticed how bad it was. It was greasy, black, long and had split ends. I wiped my hand on my lab coat and gestured to Marluxia. He kneeled down next to me and looked at me. Somehow he knew what I wanted him to do when I shifted my eyes towards Xion's hair.

"Xion, would you like a hair cut?" He asked, smiling.

"Um y-yes please," she said.

"Alright. Go take a shower and then come back here ok?"

"O-Ok."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

After Xion was done with her shower, she came back into the lab and sat in a chair. Marluxia wrapped a black cover around her and began combing her hair. If it was one thing that Marluxia knew, it was hair. He knew how to take care of it and usually got pissed at me if I didn't comb it. I didn't have time to take care of my hair, Marluxia did that for me.

"Alright do you want me to cut it or trim it?" he asked.

"Um cut it please," she said.

"How short?"

"This short." She pointed to her chin and smiled.

"Ok. Do you want bangs?"

"Um...yes!"

"Ok. Stay very still."

"Alright."

As Marluxia began to cut the child's hair, I began typing in a record for Xion. I always made a record for every abnormal human we met. I had 5 records. One for me, Marluxia, my friend Xigbar, a guy named Luxord and now Xion. I wondered how many abnormal humans there were.

"Alright all done!" Marluxia said, giving one of his goofy smiles. He brushed off the black haired preteen and took off the cover. I smiled. Xion definitely looked better. Her hair wasn't hiding her face like it did before.

"Thank you!" she said, glomping Marluxia. He hugged back and smiled. I knew at that moment that Xion was going to be a part of our little family. That is if she wanted to be.

"Xion," I said.

"Yes?" she asked, smiling at me.

"Would you like to stay with us?"

"REALLY!?"

"Yes."

"YES! YES! THANK YOU!"

I received a hug from the little girl. Everything seemed...completed now. I was with the one I loved and Xion almost felt like my daughter already. I knew Marluxia was going to have fun dressing her up. She was definitely going to be a daddies little girl and Marluxia was definitely going to be like a father. Everything was perfect.

**-End of flashback- (Vexen POV)**

"Daddy?" Xion asked. She sometimes called me that. I guess I was like a father to her. Ever since Marluxia left she had been calling me daddy. She must've missed him. She never really did understand why he left. I had told her that he had to go away for a long time. I think she was starting to realize that Marluxia left because we broke up.

"Yes Xion?" I said, sipping at the steaming liquid.

"I think I remember something."

"What?"

"That mans name. The one that left me in the middle of the street 3 years ago."

"What was his name?"  
"Saix I think."

"Saix?"

"Yeah I think."

I jumped when I heard the sound of someone clapping. I spun around and saw a man with silver hair and yellow eyes. He had this evil grin on his face. I had a bad feeling about this. Xion immediately hid behind me when she saw the man.

"Congrats Xion. You remembered," he said, "time to come back with me."

"Hell no!" I shouted, slipping my gloves off. He laughed at me. I didn't like how cocky he sounded.

"Oh Vexen, do you really think you'll win?" he asked.

"I can try," I said.

"Well you won't. We're not really after her anyway. We're after you and a couple of other people."

"What makes you think I'll go with you?"

"Turn around."

I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Xion being held against her will. Saix was holding her. I looked back at the man in front of me.

"Let her go!" I shouted.

"Not a chance. I'll let her go if you come back with us without a fight," he said, smirking. That smirk reminded me of Marluxia, which only made me angrier.

"And if I refuse?"

"Saix will kill her."

My eyes widened as I dropped my guard and slipped back on my gloves. I had no choice but to give in. I would rather die than have Xion killed.

"Good boy," he said.

"Let her go," I said.

"Oh we will."

He snapped his fingers and like an obedient dog, Saix flung Xion across the room. She crashed into a numerous amount of lab equipment. I went to go help her but Saix blocked my way. I glared at the silver haired man.

"What's your name?" I asked. He smirked once again.

"Xemnas," he said and that's when everything turned dark.


	19. Chapter 19 Lost Memories

**Roxas POV**

When we got close to Vexen's house, I doubled over in pain. My head was screaming and so was I. I didn't know why my head hurt so much but it did. Maybe it was because of that high pitched screeching noise, but why wasn't it affecting anyone else?

I fell to my knees, Axel and the others running over towards me. I couldn't hear what any of them were saying. Probably somewhere along the lines of are you ok or what happened. I couldn't really answer either of those questions right now.

After a few minutes the screeching stopped and I was able to hear what they were saying, but something was wrong. When I looked at the bluenette's face I couldn't really remember his name, but didn't I know it 3 minutes ago?

"Roxas?" Axel asked, waving his hand in front of my face.

"Um this is going to sound bad but what is the blue haired teens name?" I asked. The look on the bluenette was horrible. He looked hurt and concerned.

"Roxas this is no time to joke around," Axel replied.

"I'm not! I really can't remember!"

"Are you serious? It's Zexion! You've been friends since 7th grade."

"Yeah I know! But I...I couldn't remember his name."

"Ok someone remind me to ask Vexen about Roxas when we get there."

The group nodded and Axel helped me up. How could I forget Zexion's name? Something was wrong. Maybe I had a brain tumor or something, but if I did wouldn't my power heal it? It had to be something else. Vexen probably knew.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

When we walked into the scientist's house we found it to be quiet. Too quiet. That's when I noticed that the door to Vexen's lab, as he called it, was open. Vexen couldn't be THAT careless could he?

"Vexen?" Axel called from the top of the stairs. No answer. We began walking down to the lab. Marluxia seemed uncomfortable walking down the stairs and entering Vexen's lab. Probably because he hadn't been down here in years.

"Holy shit!" Axel yelled. I looked around the lab, my mouth slightly open. Someone trashed Vexen's lab and the blond was no where to be found. A blur of pink past me and stopped in front of an unconscious Xion. What the hell happened here!?

"Xion!" Marluxia shouted, gently shaking the girl. He pressed two fingers to her throat and sighed in relief, "she's alive thank god."

"How do you know Xion?" I asked.

"I've known her since Vexen found her," he replied, picking up the black haired teen.

"Vexen found her?"

"Yeah 3 years ago."

"And she's been living with him ever since?"

"Yep. She had no place to go so Vexen asked her to stay with us. She's like a daughter to me."

He laid her onto the bed; I assumed it was there for Vexen to sleep on when he was too tired to walk upstairs.

"Is she ok?" I asked, watching Marluxia bandage Xion's wound arm.

"She'll be fine," Marluxia said. He didn't sound too sure.

"Ok so where is Vexen?" Axel asked, looking under the blond's desk. That was a good question. Where was Vexen? He wouldn't have left with his lab and Xion in this state would he?  
"Saix took him!" Xion shouted. All heads turned to face her. When did she wake up!?

"Who's Saix?" Axel asked.

"That name sounds familiar," Zexion said, doing his famous thinking face. That's when it happened again. That screeching noise came back and I was once again on my knees and screaming. This was just as painful as before. I thought my skull was going to crack in two.

I noticed that Xion was doing the same thing that I was doing. What the hell was going on? Were we the only two people who could hear that screeching noise? Why?

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Axel POV**

OK what the fuck was going on!? First Roxas and now that girl named Xion!? What the fuck was going on!? What was going on in their heads and why was it only happening to them!?

I ran over to Roxas and pulled him onto my lap. I cradled him and tried to calm him down but he wouldn't stop screaming. It brought tears to my eyes to see him like this.

When he and Xion finally stopped, he looked at me. He cocked his eyebrow and touched my face. What the hell was he doing?

"Roxas?" I asked.

"W-Who are you?" he asked. What? Did he really just say that? Tell me I was hallucinating! Please! Did Roxas really not remember me!?

"Zexion please tell me you're making me see an illusion by accident," I said.

"No I'm not," Zexion said.

"Roxas...you really don't remember me?" I asked. My hands were shaking. The tears began to pour out when he nodded. He really didn't remember me? But how!? That couldn't have happened in just 5 minutes!

"Xion do you remember me?" Marluxia asked her, placing his hands on her shoulders. She nodded and smiled at him. I was glad for him, but why did Xion remember but not Roxas? They were both screaming before so why was Roxas the only one that didn't remember?

"C'mon Axie. The faster we find Vexen, the faster we figure out what's wrong with Roxas," Demyx said. For once Demyx didn't make me smile. Nothing could make me smile now. Roxas couldn't remember me.

"Um Axel..." Zexion said, pointing to my hands. I pulled away from Roxas and asked Marluxia for a pair of gloves. The pink haired man threw me a pair and I slipped them on. The only thing that kept me from loosing control over my power was gone. I was back to where I started. I was living like a monster again.

"Xion do you know where Vexen is?" Marluxia asked. I had never heard him sound so sweet before.

"No," she said, shaking her head, "They might've taken him back to where I use to live."

"Do you remember?"

"...YES!"

"Where?"

"I think it was called Castle Oblivion."

"Holy shit!" Zexion shouted, "I know that place!"

"What is it?" I asked. Roxas was still sitting in my lap surprisingly. I was expecting him to walk away from me.

"It's a government place. They do experiments there all the time. I went there once as a child but I can't really remember what happened there," Zexion explained, putting his hand on his head.

"Don't think too hard Zexy!" Demyx said.

"I won't Dem," Zexion replied, smiling at the blond.

"I remember going there when I was 11 and the rest is a blur," Xion said.

"Was it a castle that was completely white on the inside?" Demyx asked.

"Yes," Xion said.

"I've been there too," Demyx replied.

"I think I've been there too. Probably when I was around 6," Marluxia said.

"Axel have you ever been there?" Zexion asked.

"Not that I know of," I said.

"Wait a second...Marluxia when did you get your power?" Zexion asked.

"Um...when I was 7 I think," he replied.

"And you Demyx?"

"A year after I was there so I was 9," Demyx said.

"And I got mine when I was 6. Ok so does anyone else think there's a connection between our powers and Castle Oblivion?"

"What are you thinking Zexion?" I asked.

"I'm thinking that the government decided to do something testing on children."

"You can't be serious! On children?!"

"It makes sense doesn't it!? We all remember going to Castle Oblivion but we can't remember what happened after a year or so and then we suddenly have powers!"

"I don't remember going there."

"When did you get your powers?"

"I've had them since I was born I think."

"That's why you don't remember."

"Ok you think that the government did experiments on me when I was like 1?"

"Yes!"

"You're insane."

"I'm not! It makes sense!"

"It does kinda make sense," Marluxia said, "The government WOULD probably do something like this."

"Or the Army," Demyx said.

"That too," Marluxia replied.

"Why would they!?" I asked.

"To make the human race better," Zexion said.

"You guys sound like one of those conspiracy cults!"

"Axel it makes sense. You know it does."

"...Alright it does make sense, but it still sounds unlikely."

"So I guess we head out to Castle Oblivion and kick some government ass," Marluxia said, slipping on a pair of fingerless gloves.

"We only kick their ass if they've harmed Vexen or if they won't give him back," I said.

"Fine. You take away all the fun," Marluxia replied.

"No he's being rational, for once," Zexion said.

"Shut up Emo boy," I replied. I looked down at Roxas. I thought he was being a little too quiet. The blond was sleeping. I smiled at him and carried him over to the bed Xion was sleeping on, "would you mind watching after him?"

"Not at all," Xion said, smiling. She had a really cute smile. It almost reminded me of Roxas'. I laid him down on the bed and pecked him on the forehead before returning to the group.

"Alright so does anyone know how to get to Castle Oblivion?" Marluxia asked.

"Nope but I know someone who could find out for us," I said, flipping open my phone. I began dialing.

"Who are you calling?" Zexion asked.

"Xigbar."


	20. Chapter 20 The Truth

**A/N: Just letting you all know. You're going to hate Xemnas XD**

**Axel POV**

"When did you meet Xigbar?" Marluxia asked.

"He arrested me," I said, smirking as I held the cell phone to my ear.

"Heeeello?" Xigbar asked. I could tell he was smiling by the sound of his voice.

"Xig I need to know where Castle Oblivion is. Do you know?"

"Yesiree I do!"

"Can you tell me?"

"No but I will anyway because I'm off duty!"

"That's good to hear. Where is it?"

"It's about 40 minutes west from town. You can't really miss it. It's a huge white castle and no I don't mean the restaurant!"

"Thanks Xig."

"Why do you want to go there anyway?"

"We think the government kidnapped Vexen."

"THEY DID WHAT?! I'M ON MY WAY THERE! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"Vexen's house in the lab."

"I'LL BE THERE SOON!"

"Alright."

I hit the end button and snapped my phone shut. I turned to the group and smirked, "he's on his way here."

"Oh he is not going to be happy to see me. A couple of weeks ago he randomly kicked my ass!" Marluxia said.

"Oh that was my fault," I said, smirking, "that's what you get for threatening my boyfriend."

"I did deserve that then."

"Yes you did. Next time don't mess with my Roxie."

"Alright."

I stared at Marluxia for a while. I really didn't like him, but Roxas seemed to trust him. If he trusted him then shouldn't I? Probably but I didn't. Sure the guy wasn't that bad but he still hurt the one I loved. I could never forgive someone for doing that.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Vexen POV**

A blurred silhouette of Xemnas appeared as I opened my eyes. I blinked a few times to focus my eyesight and tried to move my arms. I couldn't. Perfect. What the hell was going on? I had told Xemnas I would go with him without a fight and yet he had his little puppy hit me on the head. I wonder if Xion is alright. I would be devastated if something happened to her.

"Good evening Vexen," Xemnas said, smirking. I wanted to claw his fucking face off, "did you have a nice sleep?"

"Why the fuck did you knock me out!? I told you I would go with you without a fight!" I shouted.

"Why wouldn't I knock you out? You're dangerous. I didn't want you escaping once Xion was free now did I?"

"Bastard."

"Call me what you want. Words don't hurt me."

"But ice does."

"Go ahead and try."

I focus all of my energy on my fingertips, but they didn't become cold like they usually do. Something was wrong. I wasn't wearing gloves. So why couldn't I use my powers?

"Wondering why you're powers aren't working?" Xemnas asked. I nodded and glared at the bastard, "we injected you with a serum that enables you're powers for twenty four hours."

"What?"

"That's right. You're powerless. You're normal. I'm sure Marluxia would be thrilled to know that this serum exists."

"Don't talk about him!"

"Why? Does it hurt to talk about you're former lover?"

"H-How did you know that?!"

"I know everything about you and the abnormal humans."

"Have you been spying on us!?"

"Why wouldn't we be watching over our experiments?"

"W-What?"

"Vexen, do you want to know how you got your abilities?"

I stared at him. What the hell was he talking about? He knew? How? I had been wondering why I had these abilities and how I got them for the longest time, but would I still want to know once I did know? He was probably going to tell me anyway.

"...yes," I said, biting my lip. My fingers were aching from being bawled into fists for so long.

"Many years ago I proposed to the government that we do tests on people to make them stronger and more advanced. They agreed and they fetched me a young little boy with blond hair and green eyes. He was only 8 and we did so many tests on this boy. We gave him every shot we had and did as many surgeries as we could and then finally we got results. The boy couldn't touch anything without turning it into ice. We had succeeded in making humans more advanced, but unfortunately the government didn't approve of our tactics and shut us down. But I continued. It was only expected. Did they really think I was going to drop it after I had succeeded in giving a young boy ice powers?"

"Y-You were the one who gave me this curse?!" I asked my eyes bugging out of my skull. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, but the proof was running through my mind. It was as if I watching what happened to me on a movie screen. All that pain that I had felt was returning and my body filled with hatred towards the man staring at me.

"Do you want to hear more?" he asked, smirking. I wanted to rip that fucking smirk off his face! I'd have to remember to do that once I get out of here. I nodded to answer his question and waited for his response.

"I had Saix kidnap another boy with black hair. I believe you know this boy. His name was Xigbar. He was a tricky little bastard. Almost died on the operating table," he said. I was trying to hold back tears. There was no way I was going to give him the satisfactory of seeing me cry, "Humph. Next was you're little boyfriend, Marluxia. He was a handful. Tried to kill me with his vines once he woke up. Oh how he screamed when Saix got a hold of him and then there was Luxord. He was actually a volunteer. He came up here when he was about 15. Have you heard enough?"

"No," I said. I needed to know everything. I had to know how the rest. Then I would tell the others when I saw them and then we'd let the government know about Xemnas' deeds.

"Careful now Vexy. The need to learn and experiment was you're curse remember? It caused you to kill you're best friend did it not?"

"Tell me the rest."

"Heh, fine. After Luxord I believe it was you're little sister who was next to be changed. She was only 2. She's friends with Axel right? It doesn't surprise me. You abnormal humans seem to attract each other."

The anger that was bubbling inside me was getting harder to control. I had the greatest desire to rip this fucker's throat out. He knew I wanted to, but he also knew that I couldn't do a damn thing and so did I.

"Hmm after Larxene, there was...Axel. Oh he was the first baby that we changed. I couldn't believe that we succeeded too. I thought for sure he would die. Then after Axel, we took a young boy named Zexion. He was 5; I believe you know him well. You were his elementary school teacher right? Well now you know why he was quiet."

"How could you do all of this? How could you stare those children in the eyes and then do that to them. You have no soul!" I shouted. I swear to god I will put an end to this! No more children will be taken from their homes and be experimented on like lab rats!

"You're right I don't have one. Emotion and the soul just get in the way. Can't you see? Human kind is progressing. I've only made 13 people like this and they're better than normal humans. They'll live longer and they're stronger."

"So this is who corrupted Marluxia...YOU WERE THE ONE WHO MADE HIM THINK THOSE CRAZY THINGS!"

"That's good. He understood my views before he even met me again. He truly was one of my proudest experiments."

"Tell me...about the rest. Who was the next?"

"I believe it was Demyx. He was a happy little boy that loved the ocean. So I gave him the power to control water. He actually almost turned into water at the beginning but then he began to stabilize and he was fine after that. Then came Roxas. He was a special one. He was sick all the time. Poor little thing practically lived in the hospital. So I decided to give him the ability to heal. I believe the first words he said to me were 'I don't want to die' and now he never will."

I was silent. I knew who the next person was going to be. Now I would know why Xion came into my life. Why she was abandoned and why she couldn't remember anything when I found her except for her name and age. The questions that I had been asking ever since I found Xion were going to be answered. My last question was...would I be able to tell her?

"You want to know about Xion right?" he asked as if reading my mind. I nodded, staring at the ground. I couldn't look in his eyes anymore. They were like the devil's, "Xion was another special one. She was special like Roxas. Both were in terrible pain and just wanted it to go away. Xion was bullied every single day. She was beaten up and she had no friends. She just wanted to hide. So I gave her the ability to steal people's identities. She could hide for the rest of her life she wanted to."

"What makes her and Roxas so special? They're blood isn't like the rest of ours," I said.

"Roxas is special because he'll stay young forever. He'll never die and Xion can turn into anyone she wants. She can live forever if she wanted to. All she would have to do is morph into a younger or healthier body. Plus their abilities will grow stronger. They will become the perfect the perfect weapon."

"Weapon!? These are children! Not some gun you use to kill people with!"

"Oh but they are. Soon they won't even be human. They'll have no emotions. No memories and no ties to anyone. They'll just be empty shells that will listen to any command you give them."

"Xemnas listen to yourself! This is madness! You're insane!"

"Am I!? I am making human kind better! What are you doing!? Just sitting on you're ass getting older and weaker by the second! I am crazy!? I don't think so."

"Alright calm down! Now tell me why you abandoned Xion in the middle of the street!"

"Oh so THAT'S what you wanted to know. Hehe well you see something went wrong with Xion."

"What?"

"Her body was too weak to accept the serum that Saix and I had made so I ordered Saix to dump her body somewhere. I thought for sure she would die. Ah well, her body wound up accepting it anyway so it's not a complete loss."

"YOU BASTARD!"

I struggled to get free from the rope that had bound my hands together, but I couldn't and before I knew it, tears were streaming down my face. How could he do that to all those children? How could he do that to Xion? He was the Devil. I knew for sure he was. He must've been!

"Aw you're crying," he said, "see what emotions do? They make you look weak."

I didn't look at him, I couldn't anyway. My hair was curtaining my face and hiding my tears, but you could still hear the sobs. I heard footsteps and a door close; I could only assume that he left. Either that or someone was coming in. The silence reassured me that he left. What was going to happen now? Why did he want me and everybody else? What more could he do? He already gave them pain. What else was there to give?

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Axel POV**

We gazed at the white castle in front of us. Xigbar looked really pissed and Marluxia looked worried. Why did I have a feeling that Vexen wasn't ok? I looked at Zexion and Demyx. They didn't look happy either, who would be? We were all staring at the place that supposedly gave us our abilities. I didn't expect it to have a happy reunion atmosphere.

"Well we should probably go in. We're not going to get anywhere by just staring at it," Xigbar said. We nodded and headed into the castle. Everything was white. What did this place have against color?

"Well we should probably search for labs. I'm pretty sure Vexen would be there," Zexion said.

"I think every room in this place is a lab. This isn't going to be a pain in the ass," Xigbar said, pouting.

"Well we have 5 people. Should we split up or go in teams?" Marluxia asked.

"I think we should go in teams. It won't cover that much ground but at least we wouldn't be alone," Zexion replied.

"So who's going with whom?" Xigbar asked.

"I think Zexion and I should go together!" Demyx said, jumping up and down like the hyperactive weirdo he was.

"Alright little dude. Wait a sec. we have an uneven amount of people. Someone's going solo," Xigbar said.

"I'll go alone," Marluxia said. I was shocked to here him say that. I didn't expect him to want to go alone for some reason. He probably would feel uncomfortable with me or Xigbar.

"Alright. So Ax and I will go together," Xigbar said.

"BYE XIGGY!" Demyx shouted, his lover pulling him away.

"Bye!" Xigbar replied, waving to the blond. Why did I feel like Xigbar was pedo right now?

"Bye guys," Marluxia said, leaving Xigbar and I alone. This was going to be a LONG night.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Marluxia POV**

The hallways were so empty and it was too quiet. I felt as if something was going to jump out at me at any second. I walked down a flight of stairs and checked every room I saw. Why did I have a feeling that Vexen was going to be on the lowest floor?

I walked down every flight of stairs I saw. It almost felt as if I was being lured into a trap, but that couldn't be true...right? I walked into another room. Something about this room was familiar. It was different than the other rooms. It was light pink and had paintings of vines and flowers on the walls. I walked towards the desk and smiled. I knew what room this was. I could see the memory playing in my mind very clearly. This was my room. The room I stayed in when I lived here for a year.

"Having fun reminiscing?" a voice called. I jumped and turned around. I glared at the blue haired man standing at the entrance. I knew him well. He was the one that took me from my family. He helped that monster turn me into a monster.

"Have a nice stay," he said, closing the door and locking it before I could get out. My fists rammed into the door viciously as I yelled. This couldn't be happening! I had to get to Vexen! I had to see him again! I couldn't be stuck here again!

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Zexions POV**

I walked hand in hand with my blond lover. I was glad he was here with me. The memories of this place were returning to me and I wasn't too fond of them. Finally I understood why I was so quiet when I was younger. It was because of all those tests that monster did to me and the beatings I got from his blue haired companion. No wonder why I was fucked up in the head.

"Are you remembering too?" Demyx asked.

"Yeah," I replied, "what are you remembering?"

"Almost turning into water. You?"

"Being beaten and tested on."

We walked in silence for a while and then I let go of Demyx's hand. Gravity was doing its job as I fell to my knees. I dug my fingers into my skull, grabbing at the hair. I heard my name before I was engulfed by the flashing images in my head.

**Demyx's POV**

I looked behind me when Zexion let go of my hand. He was on his knees, tears pouring out of his eyes. I ran to him. This had happened before. Multiple times actually. He was either having a vision or he was accidentally giving himself an illusion. I was betting on the first one.

"Zexy look at me," I said, cupping his face and making him look into my eyes. He looked terrified for some reason. What kind of vision was he having?

"Dem run," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Just go! Get out of here! Leave!"

"Why? Zexion what's wrong? What are you seeing?"

I turned around when I heard a laugh. The blue haired man that had haunted my dreams was standing there and before I could do anything, his fingers were around my throat.

"Hello water boy," he said, smirking before he threw me across the room. Pain shot throughout my body as I hit the ground. I could've sworn I heard something break, but that was the least of my worries. Zexion was in trouble!

"Hello little emo boy," Saix said, grabbing Zexion by the hair and forcing him to his feet, "welcome back."

Tears filled my eyes as I heard Zexion scream. Was he still seeing that vision or was he really scared? I didn't care either way! I needed to get to him fast, but I couldn't get up. Every time I tried to I would fall back down and a tremendous amount of pain would shoot into my leg. That was probably what broke.

"Let him go!" I screamed, tears sliding down my face.

"Who's going to stop me? You? I don't think so," he said.

"DEMYX GO!" Zexion shouted, "JUST GO!"

"I couldn't even if I wanted to," I said, "I wouldn't have left anyway."

I smirked and waved my hand over my eyes. The tears that I had made came off my face and formed into a ball of water. I didn't know what good it would do, but I threw it at Saix. I think that just made him angrier. It didn't really do anything anyway. The next thing I knew Zexion was slamming into my body after being flung across the room like a dart. Even though the pain was unbearable, I endured it and wrapped my arms around the mentally broken emo lying next to me.

"You two are coming with me," Saix said, giving a crooked smile. Not the best last thing to see before you black out from the pain.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Axel POV**

Xigbar and I walked up the stairs in silence. I didn't really have anything to talk about. All I had on my mind was Roxas. I missed him and I was worried about him. When we left he couldn't remember who I was and then he fell asleep. Was I causing him too much stress? Is that why he couldn't remember me? I had heard somewhere, probably in science class, that stress can actually make you forget stuff, but did that include names and people?

"Yo Ax snap out of it," Xigbar said, snapping his fingers in front of my face.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You've been zoned out every since we left the group. What's on your mind hot shot?"

"Nothing. I'm just worried about Roxas."

"You're little blondie? He'll be fine."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because you guys love each other. Nothing can get in the way of true love...well ok maybe death, but neither of ya are dead so you're good."

"Gee thanks Xig," I said.

"I'm right ya know."

"Yeah I know. C'mon lets try and find Vexen."

"Okie dokie."

I stared at my hand as we continued walking. These weren't very good gloves. They were already started to tear and burn. Either they were really bad or my fire was getting out of control.

I stopped in my tracks when I realized Xigbar wasn't next to me. I turned on my heal and looked at him. He scratched his head and smiled at me. I cocked my eyebrow at him.

"You go on. I'll catch up," Xigbar said.

"Ya sure?" I asked.

"Yeah I'll be right with ya."

"Alright."

I began to walk away from the graying man and head up another flight of stairs. Why on Earth were there so many fucking stairs?!

**Xigbar POV**

"I know you're there," I said, readying myself for a possible battle, "you might as well come out of hiding."

A dark laugh echoed in the empty hall as a dark skinned man with silver hair appeared out of the shadows. I chuckled and faced the man.

"Well you're not Saix," I said, "so you must be the creeper who made us who we are today."

"Yes," he said.

"What's your name?"

"Xemnas."

"Well Xemnas I'm looking for a special friend of mine and I believe you have him. Mind giving him back?" I asked, smirking at Xemnas.

"Ha! Sorry but I can't. I like you," he said, smiling back at me.

"Nice to know someone does. Unfortunately you kidnapped my best friend so I kinda don't like you."

"What a shame. Ah well."

"Yeah, anyway do I have to get Vexen back the hard way or the easy way?"

"Unfortunately I don't have time to do either. So I'll just do this."

He snapped his fingers. At first nothing seemed to happen, but then a blur of blue caught my eye and suddenly I was on the ground, trying to get Saix off of me. Not an easy task. He was like a ravenous dog! A very WELL TRAINED ravenous dog!

"Have fun Saix. I have to go see a certain red head," Xemnas said. Shit! I knew I shouldn't have left Axel alone! Stupid brain! Why don't you ever work!?

"Good night," Saix said. What? Suddenly I felt a pinch in my side. I looked down and saw a needle. Oh great. That's just fucking fantastic.

"You...stupid...mutt," I said, my arms drooping down as the shot began to take effect. Stay awake. C'mon Xig! Stay...awake...

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Axel POV**

It had only been 20 minutes and I was already lonely. Why did I leave without Xigbar? And didn't he say he would catch up!? I really couldn't count on him could I!?

"Hello there Axel," a voice boomed in the hall. I jumped. I definitely did not expect that. I looked around the hall, but no one was there. That's when I saw a flash of blond in one of the rooms. I ripped the door open and saw Vexen tied up in a chair. His head was down and I could hear his sobs. What the hell happened to him to make him cry!?

"Vexen!" I called, running up to him. I kneeled down and pushed his hair away from his face. I wish I hadn't. He looked horrible. His eyes were red and filled with tears. He looked paler than usual and tears stained his face. I was looking at a broken man. What could've happened to him?

"Axel go. The others are with you right? Get them and go!" he said, his voice cracking.

"Hell no! I just found you! What makes you think I'll just leave?" I said.

"Just go! Listen to your teacher!"

"Vexen you should know by now that I don't listen to teachers! Now listen to me! We've been looking for you for hours! I'm bringing you back with me."

"No you can't!"

"Why!?"

"Long story. Just leave!"

"No! If I left without you Marluxia would kill me!"

"What?!"

"Oh yeah. Marluxia's here."

"W-Why?"

"Why wouldn't he want to help find the one he loves?"

A slight blush crept up the blond mans cheeks. It was very noticeable since he was so pale. I smiled at him and began untying his hands. I suddenly heard the door slam once I got Vexen out of the chair. I turned my head towards the door and swore under my breath. I knew this was too easy.

"You're not going anywhere with him," the man said, "Actually you're not going anywhere at all."

"Who the fuck are you!?" I yelled.

"That's Xemnas," Vexen said, "I'll explain everything later."

"Alright Xemnas mind explaining why you kidnapped Vexen?" I asked.

"To lure you all here," he said.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"So I can gather all of the abnormal humans together."

"Why?"

"To do more testing and other stuff. By the way I notice you didn't bring Roxas or Xion. Trying to keep them safe at home?"

"Roxas and Xion were not feeling well and I really don't have time for this."

I bit the end of one of my gloves off and pulled it off. My eyes widened when my hand was revealed. It was glowing a fiery red. That never happened before. What the hell was going on?

"Looks like someone needs to release all that fire," Xemnas said, "let's see if you can hit me with it."

"With pleasure," I said, I pointed my hand towards him and pushed the fire out of my palm. Big mistake. I released all the fire, but it was the biggest mistake of my life. Not only did it miss the creepy man, but once I released the fire an unbearable pain shot through my hand and crept all the way up to my arm. I doubled over in pain, falling onto my knees and taking Vexen along with me.

"Looks like you still don't understand how you're powers work," Xemnas said, walking over towards me, "when you glow like that, you're not suppose to release it."

I looked at him through teary eyes. How the hell did he know that? It's not like he was some abnormal human professional. He didn't have any powers. Did he?

"Why I thought you could handle fire I'll never know," he said. What did he mean?

"What?"

"Hehe I'll tell you later. This is the part where you become unconscious because of the pain that you'll be feeling in 3...2...1."

As if on cue, my muscles began to scream as more pain shot into my arm. I really couldn't take this. It felt as if the very fires of hell were engulfing my arm and just like Xemnas said, I began to close my eyes until I could see nothing but the darkness.


	21. Chapter 21 Anger

**Xion POV**

I sat quietly on the bed, Roxas' head lying on my lap as I stroked his blond hair. No wonder why Axel loved him! He was adorable! He was purring as I pet him even though he was asleep. I wonder if Axel knew about this.

I suddenly heard the door open and I looked up. I could hear feet hitting the stairs.

"Axel?" I called; quiet enough that Roxas wouldn't hear, but loud enough so the person coming down the stairs could hear. I dark laugh I heard reassured me that it wasn't Axel.

I dragged Roxas off the bed and headed into the closet. Whoever was there would hopefully leave. I doubt he would, but I wasn't just going to sit there and be caught!

"Where are you Xion?" the man said, a crash following. He was probably wrecking the lab.

I looked down when I heard a groan escaped Roxas' throat. I covered his mouth before he could say anything and put a finger to my lips.

"What's going on?" he whispered, looking me in the eyes. It was then that I realized that we had the same eye color.

"Just be quiet," I whispered, holding his hand. That's when I noticed something. Our hands were glowing. We looked at our hands in wonder, the soft gold glow illuminating the room just enough for us to see each other clearly.

"What the hell?" we asked, quietly. What the heck was going on? We both flinched and put our free hands on our heads at the same time.

"What the hell is going on?" we asked in unison.

That's when the door was ripped open; it was almost ripped off of its hinges. We stared into the blue haired mans piercing yellow eyes. A crooked smile spread across his face, showing his sharp teeth.

"There you are. Oh look you have Roxas," he said, smirking at the two of us.

"Go away Saix!" I screamed, the palm of my hand making contact with his cheek as a crack filled the air. I stared at him, disbelief coursing through my whole body. He snarled at me and back hand me across the face, sending me into the wall of the small closet and causing me to let go of Roxas' hand.

"Well Xemnas only said to bring Roxas," he said, "You were a failed experiment."

Tears stun my face as they dripped down. I couldn't let him take Roxas! I slipped off my gloves and touched his hand. A tingling sensation tickled my fingertips and then spread up my arm followed by my whole body. I smirked, knowing that I had taken the form of the blue haired man.

He looked at me, obviously forgetting what I could do. I growled at him, piercing him with his own icy stare. His eyes were filled with fear, but when I went to attack him I felt a twinge of pain in my side. I looked down to see a needle. That couldn't be good. My body began to tingle again and when I tried to turn back into Saix nothing happened. This was definitely not good.

"Look who's powerless," he said as he struck me once again. I wiped the blood away and pulled out the needle. Even though I was powerless there was no way I was letting him take Roxas! I grabbed Roxas and threw him out of the closet, shutting the door as I did. I held onto that door knob as if my life depended on it.

I smirked at Saix as I pulled out a lighter and a bag. He stared at me, wide eyed.

"W-What are you doing?!" he asked.

"Killing you. Say bye bye," I said.

"But you'll die too!"

"I had a good life. I guess I should thank you and Xemnas. If you guys hadn't abandoned me I wouldn't have met everyone. This is me repaying them. I'll get rid of one monster and save Roxas. Sounds like a good deal," I said, smiling before I lit the bag. Tears streamed down my face as I closed my eyes. Good bye my friends. Then there was nothing left but fire.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Roxas POV**

I hit the deck when the flames burst through the door and headed my way. The flames caressed my body and holy hell they hurt! My skin was beginning to be burned away as my shirt burned away. I began to roll around, trying to extinguish the flames. When I finally put the fire out, I sat up and looked around the room. The once white walls were now a dark charcoal color.

I went over to the closet and doubled over as I gazed upon the burnt up Xion and the mysterious blue haired man that had attacked us. I couldn't stop the tears as I looked at the smiling girls face. Tears stained her eyes. How her body was still there I'll never know. I checked her pulse. Nothing. That's when the tears poured out non stop. Why? Why did she throw me out of that closet!? Why did she do this!?

After I was done crying, I lifted her body and laid her on the bed. I wiped away her tears and threw the covers over her. I took one more look at her face before I put the cover over it. My heart ached as I climbed up the stairs and headed into the living room. I wiped away my tears and looked at my arms. Some of my skin had been burned off and the raw skin that was under it glistened with blood. I sighed and wondered where Vexen kept the bandages. That's when my eyes widened with shock as I watched my skin glow and reconstruct. The bleeding had stopped and the skin that had been burned off had returned. That's when I remembered that I had healing powers.

"How could I forget that I could heal?" I asked myself, examining my arm as I ran my fingers over it. I sighed and headed into Vexen's room. Even though I knew none of his shirts would fit me, I slipped one on and dealt with the discomfort the oversized clothes brought me.

Where was everyone? Were they still looking for Vexen? How was I going to tell them about Xion? Especially Vexen. Xion and he seemed to be very close. How was I going to tell him that she was dead? Could I tell him? Probably not. He would probably wind up finding out the hard way.

I looked out the window. The sun was setting. I got up and grabbed a candle and a match. I placed it on the table and light the candle. When the sun went down, I sat down in front of the candle.

"Rest in Peace Xion," I whispered before blowing out the candle.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Marluxia POV**

Crawling in an air shaft wasn't on my to do list today. Heck none of this was on my to do list! I never thought I would be crawling through an air shaft again! Last time I did this was when I was 6 years old! I remember climbing through here to try and escape my room; I was a handful for Saix and Xemnas so they locked me in there all day unless they were doing experiments. It was amazing how all these lost memories were returning to me.

I kicked the cover to the air shaft off and dropped down. I was lucky that the halls were vacant. I wiped the sweat from my forehead and dug into my pocket. I pulled out a hair band and tied my long pink hair into a ponytail. It was girly but I had no time to worry about looking like a girl.

I stood there for a while. I had no idea what to do next. I couldn't let Vexen down again, but where should I look? Maybe I should rejoin with the others. I flipped open my cell phone and tried to call all of them but no one answered. This had bad written all over it. Something must've happened. Either that or all of their cell phones died and that was unlikely. I snapped my phone shut and shoved it into my pocket.

"Ok Mar. None of them are answering their phones and you have no idea where Vexen is. What should you do now?" I said, "I could search every room in this castle until I find Vexen, but that would waste time especially if everyone is in trouble."

I stood there wondering what to do next for the next 15 minutes and that's when I realized that I was wasting even more time! Standing around deciding what to do wasn't going to help at all! So I did the only thing I could. I searched for Vexen.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Axel POV**

My eyes shot open when I felt something sharp hit my arm. I blinked a few times to focus my vision. The man known as Xemnas was smiling at me. I spat in his face, causing him to go back. I think that pissed him off. GOOD! That insane mother fucker deserved it! That's when the pain returned to my arm. That unbearable pain that I had felt before. Why wouldn't it stop!? How do I make it stop!?

"It hurts doesn't it?" he asked, wiping the saliva from his face as he flashed one of his smirks. I didn't answer him. I just gave him one of my famous glares and tried to move my hands. Of course they were tied up!

"Do you want to know how to make it go away?" He asked. Now he had my attention! I nodded, "then let me finish what I was doing."

I cocked an eyebrow and looked down at my arm. There were ice packs tied around it and a needle was in it. Was he trying to help me? Why?

"Once I push down on the plunger the pain should go away in about a minute," he said, his hands returning to where they were before. He pushed down on the plunger and took the needle out of my arm.

By the time he finished taking all the ice packs off, my arm was fine. He wasn't lying. That was strange. Isn't he a bad guy?

"Why did I do it?" he asked as if reading my minds, "I couldn't have you die on me. You're one of my successful experiments. If you died then it would be a great loss for me. I still have tests to do on you and the others. Especially you're little boyfriend," he said. What? What the hell did he mean!? My little boyfriend? He couldn't mean that Roxas had...no he had to be lying. He was probably trying to freak me out...but what if he was right? NO! Roxas would've told me!...wouldn't he?

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Sora POV**

"You ok?" Riku asked me for the bazillionth time! I know I'm sick and everything but seriously! He needed to relax.

"I'm fine," I replied, almost bitterly. He flinched at my words, "sorry. I'm fine ok?"

"...alright. Hey Sora can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

"I'm serious."

"...Alright."

"Why didn't you tell Kairi we were dating?"

"Oh...um well..."

"Are you ashamed of me?"

"NO! Don't ever think that!"

"Then why didn't you tell her!?"

"I...I forgot."

"You forgot?"

"Yeah. I forgot."

"You forgot to tell one of your best friends that you were dating me? Wow Sora. What else are you going to forget? That you love me?"

"No!"

"Save it!"

I watched him jump from the bed and head out of the room, slamming the door on his way out. At first my brain couldn't process what had just happened, but within seconds I was doubling over and crying my eyes out. Why was I so stupid!? How could I forget to tell Kairi!? Why didn't I just pick up the fucking phone and call her!? It would've only taken a couple of minutes to tell her. Why didn't I!?

I banged my fist onto the comforter. I wanted to feel pain. I wanted to feel HIS pain. I glimpsed over at the mail opener lying on the desk. Without thinking I grabbed it and sliced it into my arm. A dizzy sensation overcame me as the blood left my body.

I stared at my ceiling, tears sliding down my face as the blood oozed out. I wanted the pain to go away and this seemed to work, but why did I feel so light headed? Probably because of the blood loss. Black spots were beginning to cloud my vision; well this couldn't be good.

The door suddenly swung open, at least I think it did, and rushed footsteps were coming towards me. I screamed as pressure was applied to my wound, more tears pouring from eyes as I squeezed them shut.

I felt a gentle, soft hand touch my cheek and then a pair of warm lips on mine. I fluttered my eyes open and let out a muffled scream. The person that I thought was Riku turned out to be the red head that had been my friend since I was 5. I tried to push her off, but I was too weak and she was practically putting her whole weight on me.

"You shouldn't hurt yourself," she said, flashing a seductive smile.

"Get off of me Kairi!" I shouted, my head was screaming.

"Why on Earth would I do that? You're so sexy."

"I'm with Riku! Get off!"

"Forget about Riku. There must've been a reason why you didn't tell me why you two were dating."

"I forgot! Now get off!"

"You forgot? Ha! What a stupid and fake reason! You didn't want to tell me because you don't love him do you?"

"Get off! I do love him! With all my heart! Now get off of me you stupid bitch!"

I reached for my phone, but she pinned my arms above my head. I never thought I would be caught in a situation like this. She glared at me, fire radiating in her eyes.

"You're NOT calling him," she said, angrily. I think I liked it better when she was seducing me.

"Get off of me Kairi!" I shouted again. Then she did something I thought she would never do. She smacked me right across the face! This bitch was dead! She was lucky that I was sick!

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Demyx POV**

When I opened my eyes I realized that Zexion was in my arms. I could tell we had been moved. We weren't in the hallway anymore. Instead we were in a light blue room. I sat up and flinched when I shifted my left leg. I looked down. It was in a cast. Oh yeah I forgot. I broke it.

I shook Zexion gently. The bluenette was awake but he wasn't responding to anything I did. I rolled him onto his back and touched his milky white face. His eyes were soulless and tears were still streaming down his face. What could've happened to my Zexion? What did he see that made him act as if he were dead?

"He's not going to snap out of it," a voice said. I turned my head to the man in the corner. It was Xigbar. He must've been captured too.

"How long has he been like this?" I asked.

"Since I was dragged in here. I tried snapping him out of it, but nothing works. Not even If I pointed a gun to your head," he said. Nice choice of words Xiggy, "what made emo boy go bye bye?"

"I don't know. He was having a vision before. It must've been a bad one," I said, stroking Zexion's head. I pushed his bangs out of his face and kissed his cheek, "my poor Zexy."

"He'll come back. If we ever get out of here. Where are we anyway?"

"I don't know. Maybe one of the room's people use to stay in when they were held here."

"Maybe."

"So how did you get stuck here?"

"Xemnas' little lackey boy stabbed me with a needle. I think it disabled my powers since I can't do anything."

"What IS your power? Does Vexen even know you have them?"

"I have power over space and no he doesn't."

"Why?"

"I didn't feel the need to tell him. If he asks then I will."

"Xiggy, do you LIKE Vexen?"

"Like as in friend?"

"No I mean liiiike."

"Um...uh...yeah."

"HA I KNEW IT!"

"Shut up Demyx!"

"What!? I can't help it! I knew you liked him! Eeee are you going to tell him!?"

"Dem, he's in love with flower boy. I can tell."

"He loves Marly?!"

"Yeah!"

"I thought Marly loved him!"

"Yeah he does! And Vexen loves him back!"

"What!? Are you serious?! That's amazing! Well not for you but for Marly! OHMIGOD! They're going to be sooo cute together!"

"Yeah. They WERE together before ya know."

"WHAT!? WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME!?"

"Probably because they were worried you'd act this way."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY WERE A COUPLE! THEY STILL LOVE EACH OTHER TOO! OHMIGOD THAT'S SOOO ROMANTIC! I HOPE THEY GET BACK TOGETHER!"

"Yeah me too."

"Why do you hope they do?"

"Because Vexen will be happy. That's all I want."

"Awwww you just want him to be happy!? That's sooo sweet!"

"Yeah I guess it is."

"Xiggy you'll fine someone some day and then you'll be happy too! Then you'll live happily ever after with the one you love and you'll get married and have kids and grow old together and then you'll die together!"

The black haired man stared at me, smirking. He walked over to me and ruffled my hair before pecking me on the forehead and saying thank you. A tinge of pink covered my cheeks as he did this. Then I was reminded of the mentally broken bluenette lying on my lap. I continued petting him and prayed that he would come back to me soon.

"So do you think Marluxia and Axel found Vexen?" he asked, resting his arms on his knees.

"I don't know. I haven't heard from either of them, but their not here so they couldn't have been captured. Right?" I said.

"Well Axel and I separated, but I doubt he got far. He was probably up a couple of floors."

"So he probably got caught."

"Probably. As for Marluxia I have no idea. I haven't seen flower boy since we split up."

"Well Marly probably didn't get caught. He's actually pretty smart."

"Ha! That pink haired idiot is anything but smart!"

"Don't make fun of Marly! I'm not that smart either. Zexion's a genius, which makes me look stupider."

"You may not be book smart but you're pretty good with relationships and stuff."

"Yeah I guess I am."

I jumped when a vibrating noise sliced into the silence. I slipped my hand into Zexion's pocket and flipped open his phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"DEMYX WHERE ARE YOU GUYS!?" Marluxia's voice screamed. He sounded tired.

"We're kinda locked in a light blue room."

"Is Xigbar with you!?"

"Yes he is."

"Give him the phone!"

I threw the phone to Xigbar. He hit a button and Marluxia's voice echoed in the room.

"What's up?" Xigbar asked.

"Ok I found Vexen! He and Axel are kinda in a room with Xemnas!"

"Lemme guess. They're being held against their will."

"Well from what I can see. Their both tied to a chair and it looks like Axel being tested on. I need to get in there but I don't know how."

"Is there an air shaft?"

"No. I already checked. There's no way in except through the door...ok I got a plan. See ya!"

"Wait Marluxia what's your pl-!" beep. "annn. Damnit."

"Looks like we're going to have to have faith in Marly," I said, smiling.

"We're fucked."


	22. Chapter 22 Good Bye My Love

**A/N: that's it Vixel I'm dedicating this whole f*cking story to you! Most of this was Vixel's idea XD. She is really creepy when she's Demyx lol. Anyway again I am dedicating this chapter to Vixel because she rocks and I love her :) lol ENJOY! XD**

**Axel POV**

I sat there, against my will of course, as he examined my body. I wanted to bite his fucking hands off when he ran them over my chest. Then his stupid fingers traced the tear drops birthmarks under my eyes. I actually bit him when he did that. I didn't like people touching my face unless it was Roxas.

"You're spirit matches your power," he said, shaking his fingers, "you're untamed. Just like fire. I knew from the moment you were born that you would be like the fire that dwells inside of you. Untamed, dangerous and unmerciful."

I glared at the bastard as he stabbed me with a needle and took my blood. I really hated him. He was an annoying mother fucker that I would love to burn, but of course I couldn't!

"How you doing back there Vex?" I asked. No answer. Xemnas chuckled and looked at me with his piercing eyes.

"He's broken. He won't be responding for a while," he said, untying my hands and feet. Big mistake. Once I was free I pinned him to the ground, growling as my fingers dug into his throat.

"Looks like you need to be tamed," he said, taking out a cell phone. He dialed a number and put it on speaker, "Saix are you there?" no answer "Saix?"

"I'm sorry. The number you are trying to reach is out of order," the annoying female voice chimed. I smirked at him.

"Looks like you're little puppy is unavailable," I said, "Now I suggest you untie Vexen and tell me where the others are."

"Well this wasn't suppose to happen. Hehehe ah well looks like I have to give away my big secret," he said. I didn't like the tone of his voice. I glared at him and flinched when his hand touched my chest. What the fuck was he doing?

I clutched my chest and screamed as I felt my heart being squeezed. I never knew I could scream like that until now. That's when it happened. That same red glow that surrounded my hand before was appearing all over my body. Everything was glowing red, even my eyes at least that's what it felt like. This pain was just as worse as the pain in my heart.

I stood up, surprisingly myself and Xemnas. He had this look of fear in his eyes. He was the expert, shouldn't he not be afraid? I knew what I had to do in order to get out of here and I knew the pain was going to be excruciating, but I had to do it.

"Axel!" Marluxia screamed as he slammed into the door and broke it off the hinges. Holy shit. Was he always that strong?

"Marly take Vexen and go!" I shouted, I didn't know if I could hold it in anymore.

"Hell no! I'm not leaving with you," Vexen said, looking at me. I was shocked. Wasn't he broken? Like I cared! I had to get them out of here!

"Go!" I shouted. That's when it happened. I couldn't hold it in anymore. Fire burst from my body as an ear piercing scream escaped my throat. The pain was unbearable, but the look on Xemnas' face when he was consumed by the flames was worth it...I think.

I fell onto the ground, my knees and hands keeping me up. The whole room was on fire and the pain that was shooting through my body was too much to bear. I collapsed. I thought I was going to die, but that's when I remembered that Marluxia and Vexen were here. They would save me. I knew they would. Then the darkness came.

**Marluxia POV**

I had to get Vexen out of here! That's all I could think of. Of course I wanted to get Axel out too, but Axel would be fine if the flames touched him, Vexen wouldn't! I remember how sick he use to get in the summer. He hated the heat, but he hated the cold too. He really couldn't win.

"Vexen!" I shouted, blocking the flames with my arms, it didn't really work.

"Marluxia! Get Axel and go!" he screamed.

"I'm not leaving!"

"Just go. I'll be fine!"

"No you won't! I already lost you once! I'm not loosing you again!"

I think my words shocked him. He didn't reply and when I saw him, he looked like he was going to cry. I cupped his face, not being able to restrain myself longer. Our lips met in a sweet embrace and my whole body was overwhelmed by the sensation. I had missed this. I had missed having those cold lips against mine and I had missed being able to touch Vexen like this. I couldn't even remember why I left him in the first place.

"Now we have to go," I said, parting our lips. I cursed when the fire surrounded us; lady luck wasn't on our side today was she? I untied Vexen, who immediately tried using his ice powers but nothing happened.

A groan could be heard from Axel's direction and I immediately turned my head towards him. Amazingly, the red head was up but he looked extremely weak.

"Axel go!" I shouted.

"What?" he asked, a look of shock crossing his face.

"Leave! We'll catch up!"

"Are you sure!?"

"Yeah just go!"

"O-Ok!"

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Take Xemnas with you!"

"Why?"

"So Xigbar can put his ass in prison!"

"Ok."

He grabbed the unconscious white haired man and ran for it. I turned to Vexen and enveloped him with my arms. We both knew what would happen next and I wasn't going to waste this moment.

My fingers caressed his chin as I tilted his head up until he was staring me in the eyes. Tears littered that beautiful face of his and soon I found that those same tears were sliding down my own face. We didn't want this to end, but we knew it was going to.

"I love you," I said, our lips embracing once again as his arms wrapped around me. He stared into my eyes, his lips quivering as the tears pooled out.

"I love you too," he whispered. His arms circled around me tightly. I did the same. I tried to fill my head with the good memories of Vexen before the flames engulfed us and when they did all I could hear were screams and then...

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Axel POV**

I looked back into the room and let the tears stream down my face. I knew they were both dead and it had been my entire fault. I looked down and looked at the unconscious man. I wanted to do nothing more than throw him back into that room, but I was going to keep my promise to Marluxia. I dragged him over to the wall and leaned him against it. Then, to let out my rage and to wake him up, I slapped him.

"Ow!" he shouted

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Listen I just watched two of my friends die so I'm REALLY not in the mood for you're fucking attitude. Either tell me where they are or I throw you back into that room."

"Alright, I know when I'm beat. They're on the 3rd floor. Look for the blue room."

"Thank you. Now stay."

"And if I don't?"

"I'll hunt you down and set your ass on fire and don't think that I won't."

My threat seemed to have worked as I walked down the hall. I had to get the others and break the bad news to them. How would I?

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Demyx POV**

"He's still out of it," I said, stroking Zexion's head. I didn't expect anything less. Zexion had been like this ever since he saw that vision and I didn't think he was spontaneously going to go back to normal.

"He's not going to come back for a while," Xigbar said, playing with his long black hair. He looked really bored. I didn't blame him; there really wasn't anything to do. That's when the idea struck me. I snapped my fingers and brought my lips down to Zexion's ear.

"What are you doing?" he asked, "talking to him won't work."

"This might," I said, quietly as I winked at the older man. My attention turned back to Zexion. I picked the creepiest obsessed voice I could think of and said, "one day we will have a little boy and I'm going to teach him how to play the Sitar and he'll read the Lexicon and he will be beautiful just like his father. My own little Ienzo."

"What the fuck was tha..!?" Xigbar began, but stopped as his eyes widened, "holy shit."

I looked down to see Zexion looked up at me, very disturbed. Giggling, I leaned down and claimed his lips with my own.

"How the hell did you know my real name?" he asked, sitting up.

"The teachers say it all the time," I said.

"I didn't think you were actually paying attention!"

"I do all the time! YOU don't pay attention because you're too busy making goo goo eyes at me!"

The bluenette's face turned dark red as Xigbar burst into a fit of laughter. I smiled at my lover and claimed his lips once again.

"I'm glad you're back," I said.

"I was gone?"

"Yeah you went bye bye," Xigbar said, fluttering his hand.

"I brought you back," I said triumphantly, "what did you see Zexy?"

"How long have I been out?" he asked, avoiding the question.

"Couple of hours," Xigbar said.

"Then what I saw already happened, well at least it did to Marluxia and Vexen," he said.

"Huh?" I asked.  
"They're both dead."

"W-What!? You're joking right!?"

"I don't joke Dem. They're both gone."

"H-How?"

"Axel overloaded and set the room on fire and Vexen and Marluxia got trapped. They did die in each other's arms though. A fitting end for the both of them."

"I-I can't believe it," Xigbar said, "You must be joking!"

"Does it look like I am!?" Zexion snapped, his blue eyes shifting to Xigbar. The older man did nothing but shook his head.

"Anyway, Axel will be here soon," Zexion said, sitting down next to me, "and Roxas is waiting for us at Vexen's house."

"What else is going to happen?" I asked, "You saw something else right?"

"...we can prevent it. Nothing is set in stone."

"What happened?"

"Nothing that you need to know."

"Apparently I do need to know!"

"Dem...don't make me revisit that horrible vision."

"...ok."

"Anyway Axel will be entering in 3...2...1."

Axel burst through the door on cue. He was out of breath and black ash was covering his face and limbs. He stood by the entrance for a while, trying to catch his breath.

"V-Vexen...and...M-Marluxia are," he said, but was cut off my Zexion who held up a hand and gave him a knowing look.

"Now what?" Xigbar asked.

"You...gotta arrest that bastard!" Axel yelled.

"With pleasure," Xigbar said, walking to Axel. The red head told him where the bastard was and then headed towards us.

"So after he arrests him what do we do?" I asked.

"Go back to how things were," Axel said.

"But Roxas can't remember you."

"I know. I'll make new memories with him. Who knows? Maybe those memories he lost will come back."

"...I hope so. I don't want him to forget anything else!"

"He won't. I'm pretty sure that he'll be ok," Zexion said. We turned our heads towards the door as Xigbar ran in.

"The bastard is gone!" he shouted.


	23. Chapter 23 Remembering

**Riku POV**

The phone rang once I came through the door. I didn't really want to answer but I did anyway. All I could hear on the other line was a familiar voice crying and gasping.

"Hello?" I asked. No answer. Just more sobs, "Who is this?"

The person on the other line didn't seem to have heard me, but I sure as hell heard them. The rage that built inside of me when I heard that stupid red heads voice was so strong.

"Shut your whimpering!" Kairi shouted, through the phone. A popping noise rang and I could assume she slapped him.

"Get off of me Kairi!" Sora screamed, "I'm with Riku!"

"What Riku doesn't know won't hurt him."

"GET OFF!"

"What are you going to do!? You're sick and weak."

"Riku!"

"He's probably home right now."

"Actually I'm right here!" I shouted into the phone. I think she heard me. The noise had ceased and that's when I realized that my phone had turned off before I could shout that.

I threw the phone down and grabbed my jacket, ripping the door open and running as fast as I could to Sora's house. How could I be so stupid? How could I not see that Kairi wasn't going to back off? None of that mattered right now. I had to get to Sora.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Roxas POV**

I crashed into the cabinet, my hands clawing into my head as images that I had never seen before flashed through my head. The pain was unbearable and the images made no sense. I kept seeing a red headed teen with green eyes. Who was he!? I knew him! So why couldn't I remember his name or who he was? Something told me that he was really important to me, but who could he be!?

I couldn't take it! The pain was too much and I wanted it to go away! I remember how I use to get rid of pain when I was younger and I knew that's what I wanted to do. So why wasn't I doing it? What was stopping me? It wasn't like I wouldn't heal immediately if I did do it.

I decided against it and headed into the corner. I slid down the wall, tears falling from my eyes as the pain increased. The images were flying in my head at such a fast pace. The smile, the eyes, the way he was looking at me, it was so familiar. So why couldn't I match that face with a name? Why couldn't I remember any of those images?

The door creaked open; I didn't look up to see who it was. I heard my name being called and then rushed footsteps. I looked up to see those green eyes looking into my blue ones. A look of concern covered his face and I didn't know why. Why was he so worried about me? What am I to him?

"Roxas?" he asked, caressing my cheek. The warm of his hand was comforting and familiar. My whole body ached to be held by him and my lips yearned for his. Why?

"I...I can't...remember," I said, my voice sounded so small and sad. I almost didn't believe it was mine. His other hand cupped my cheek as his forehead touched mine.

"Don't try to. You don't have to," he said.

"Yes I do! I...I have to remember you!"

"All you need to know is that I love you."

My heart skipped a beat when those three words escaped his lips. I looked at him and couldn't hold myself back any longer. My arms wrapped around his neck, my hands pushing his head towards me until our lips met.

The touch of his lips burned against mine and that's when all the memories rushed through my head and instead of pain I felt relief. I remembered something. Something about him. Something about...Axel. Yes! That was his name! I smiled to myself and looked him in the eyes as our lips parted.

"I remember you're name," I said, the tears still pouring from my eyes. He beamed when I said that. His lips were dangerously close to forming into a smile.

"R-Really!?" he asked, flashing me that smile that I had seen in my forgotten memories.

"Yes."

"Anything else?"

I looked down, my heart dropped. I didn't remember anything else. All I knew was that he was Axel.

"Its ok if you don't," he said, smiling, "I'm just glad that you remember my name."

"Will I ever remember you?" I asked.

"Well you know my name. More things will come to you I time."

He pecked the top of my forehead and lifted me to my feet. It was amazing that I felt so strongly about Axel, but I had no idea who he was.

"Hey love birds get over here!" called Xigbar; at least I think that was his name. We headed over to the loud mouth and a sensation of worry came over me when I saw Zexion being dragged in by Demyx.

"What happened?" I asked.

"He had a bad vision," Demyx said, plopping them down on the couch. He pushed the bluenette's head onto his shoulder and told him to sleep.

"Wait...where's Vexen? And Marluxia?" I asked. The room became deadly silent. Did I say something wrong?

"Let's just say they won't be joining," Xigbar began only to be cut off by Zexion.

"They're both dead," the emo said.

"What?!" I shouted, Axel put a hand on my shoulder and yanked me into his lap. His arms circled around me and I could've sworn I heart a small sob from the red head, "Axel?"

"I suggest we stop talking about it," Zexion said.

"You're suppose to be sleeping!" Demyx shouted; I never saw the blond look so angry.

"Alright," Zexion replied, closing his eyes as he rested his head on his lover.

How could they be dead? What had happened while I was here? That reminded me...I had to tell them.

"Um guys," I began, "we have another problem."

"What?" Xigbar asked. Tears stung my eyes and slid down my face. How could I tell them?

"What's wrong?" Axel asked, wiping the tears away.

"X-Xion is..." I couldn't say the words. I just couldn't. So much pain filled my heart and I didn't know why. I barely knew Xion.

"Dead," Zexion said.

"When did this happen!?" Xigbar shouted

"When we were all being attacked," Zexion said, "That's one of things that I saw."

"And you didn't tell us why?!" Xigbar called.

"I was kinda in a VERY delicate mental state," Zexion barked.

"Didn't I tell you to sleep!?" Demyx shouted.

"Ok ok," Zexion said, returning to his position, "Saix is dead too."

"Well I could care less," Xigbar said, "stupid pup tried to kill all of us."

"You shouldn't be happy about anyone's death," I mumbled, "even if it was a bad guy."

"He's right," Demyx said.

"Ok I get it," Xigbar said, scratching the back of his head, "So Xion is gone too? Poor kid."

"Yeah. We should bury them together," Axel said the pain in my heart intensified when Axel said that. They were a broken family and then when they got back together they all died. It was so sad. It made me think of what would happen if Sora or my mother died. Speaking of Sora, I wonder how he's doing. When we left he didn't look well.

"You want to go home?" Axel asked.

"Yeah," I replied. He smiled at me and scooped me into his arms. I nuzzled my head into his warm chest and breathed in his scent. Everything about him seemed so familiar but I couldn't remember why I loved him so much or why I felt this way. I couldn't remember anything but his smile and his name. It was strange. How could I forget someone that I loved with all my heart?

"See ya guys," Axel said.

"I'll bring Xion's, Vexen's and Marluxia's bodies to the morgue," Xigbar said.

"Have fun with that."

I watched Demyx pick up the now sleeping Zexion and walk out with us. We said our good byes and headed home. I was exhausted and I knew Axel must be too. Perhaps he would spend the night...but I couldn't possibly ask him that...could I?

When we arrived at my house, he carried me upstairs to my bedroom and lay me on the bed. He lay next to me afterwards and stared into my eyes. He looked so focused and when he reached to touch my face; it was as if he were touching something he treasured.

"I love you Roxas," he whispered, his eyes drooping. I covered the hand that was on my cheek and used my other to close his eyes.

"Sleep," I said, kissing him on the forehead. He smiled and snuggled closer to me. Most people would feel a bit awkward in this situation but I didn't. I felt extremely comfortable and welcomed. There was something about Axel that I was drawn to. Maybe it was his smile or his eyes or maybe it was the way he looked at me.

When I gazed into those eyes of his before, I was lost. I couldn't think or breathe and I thought that I had died and gone to heaven. Everything was too peaceful and it felt as if we were the only ones there. That happens every time I look into his eyes and when I look away, I yearn to look into them again.

I watched him sleep, combing his hair with my fingers. How could I love someone so much even though I've only met him earlier today? Well in my head I met him earlier today, but in my heart it has felt like I had known him for years. I wish my brain would stop being a jackass and just remember him already! But of course I knew that yelling at my head wasn't going to make it remem-...holy shit. HOLY SHIT! I REMEMBER SOMETHING! HOLY FUCK HE'S BEEN MY BOYFRIEND FOR MONTHS?!


	24. Chapter 24 The Final Chapter

**Riku POV**

"Next time you decide to cut yourself you should really think about the people you're hurting," I said, wrapping Sora's cut properly. Kairi had done a shitty job. I was glad that I smacked that back stabbing whore and practically threw her out of the house.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Just don't do it again." I ruffled his hair and kissed those sweet lips of his. I really did love him and I had gotten over the whole not telling Kairi we were dating thing.

"I won't. I promise."

"Good."

I brushed my lips against his, his arms wrapping around my waist. I kissed his neck, biting down on the flesh gently as I listened to his soft moans. This was my favorite part of making up. I pushed him onto his back and climbed on top of him.

"Riku?" Sora squeaked.

"Hehe I don't bite," I said, growling playfully as I trailed my hands down Sora's chest. My hands slipped under his shirt, my fingers feeling every curve and muscle on his chest. This was going to be fun.

**Zexion POV**

My hands ran along the surface of the dresser and I stopped once I gazed at the picture sitting at the edge. I picked it up, wiping the dust off with my hand. I smiled at the picture. I remembered this day. It wasn't surprising that Vexen had it. This was elementary graduation and I had graduated top of my class. Vexen was very proud.

"Whatcha looking at?" Demyx asked, resting his head on my shoulder and snaking his arms around my waist.

"A picture," I said, showing him it.

"Aww little Ienzo!"

"Shut up. I gave up that name when I was 7."

"Why it's so cute!"

"I wasn't Ienzo anymore. Ienzo was normal. He didn't have powers."

"Ah I see...why'd you pick Zexion?"

"It's my middle name. It seemed to fit me."

"I still like Ienzo better."

"Well how about this. You can call me Ienzo."

"Really!?"

"Yeah. I don't see why not."

"Yay!"

I laughed and set the picture down. We were still waiting for Xigbar to get back from the morgue. It was strange to be standing in Vexen's bedroom and know that he wasn't alive.

We jumped when we heard a beep. We looked at the answering machine and saw that it had one new message. I hit the play button and listened.

_ "Vexen where are you!? I've been at Namine's house for the past 5 hours! You were supposed to pick me up! Where are you!?"_

"Oh shit," I said.

"What? Who was that?" Demyx asked.

"That was Larxene."

"How does he know Larxene?"

"They're brother and sister."

"I didn't know Vexen had a sister!"

"Well of course you didn't. He's your teacher."

"Oh my god. She doesn't know he's..."

"Yeah I know. We should go to Namine's house and tell her."

"I'll bring the tissues."

**Roxas POV**

I lay there on the bed, running my fingers through Axel's hair. How could I forget that this incredible person was my boyfriend? What exactly was happening to me? Why was I remembering all these things that I forgot? And why did I forget them? How could I forget these memories? It didn't make sense. Maybe I'll never know why. All that matters now is him. I loved him more than anything in this world. If he died I would want to die, but I knew I couldn't. Then I suddenly remembered. Axel didn't know I could heal. I had to tell him, but how can I tell him that I'll never be able to die? How can I tell him that when he dies I won't? I'll keep living without him forever. It wasn't fair. It really wasn't, but it was my fate and I had to deal with. There's a reason for everything right? So there must be a reason for this.

I had to tell him and I had to tell him now. I shook him gently, his green eyes becoming visible as his lids opened. He smiled at me, sitting up as he looked into my eyes.

"Hi," he said.

"I have to tell you something," I said.

"What?"

"...I...I can never die."

"What?"

"I'm like you. Vexen figured it out a couple of days ago. I have the power to heal. I can't die. I'll just automatically heal."

He stared at me. I realized that I was crying. He wiped away my tears and kissed my lips.

"We better make this time together good then," he whispered. I smiled and kissed his lips, my arms wrapping around his neck. I loved him and now, as these memories flash through my head, I can say that I truly do remember him. I remembered everything. I laughed.

"What?" he asked.

"I remember everything," I said, smiling. His face brightened as he smiled that gorgeous smile of his. Everything was alright now. Everything was perfect...right?

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Zexion POV**

I knocked on the door of Namine's house and waited for her to answer. I wasn't looking forward to this. How would Larxene react? She'd either shoot lightning from her fingers or cry. I was betting on the first one.

"Zexion?" Namine asked, opening the door.

"Is Larxene here?" I asked.

"Yeah she's pretty mad."

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

She let me in and when I reached the living room, I really wanted to turn around and run for it. Larxene had never looked so pissed off in her life! I swear she had devil horns on her heard.

"Hi Larxene," I said.

"What are you doing here shortie?" she asked, getting up and walking over to me.

"I have bad news."

"Like what? I don't really want bad news right now Zexion. My brother is late and I'm a little pissed off."

"It has something to do with you're brother."

"What?"

"Sit."

She obeyed, I didn't expect her to. I sat down next to her and looked at her. She actually looked worried. I took a deep breath and tried to find the words but I couldn't. That's when Xigbar came in.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I thought you would be here," Xigbar said, he looked at Larxene. The female blond immediately smiled when she saw him.

"Hi Xig," she said. Was that...love in her eyes!? No she couldn't be...could she?

"Hey little missy," he said, smiling.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well I knew Zex couldn't tell ya so I came. Come with me."

The smile that was once there disappeared off of Xigbar's face as Larxene followed him outside. This wasn't going to end well. I waited and once I heard the sobs and cries I knew he told her.

"Thank you for letting me come here," I said to Namine. I patted her on the shoulder and left. I saw Larxene, crying hysterically, in Xigbar's arms. He nodded to me. I left without a word and let Xigbar take over.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Xigbar POV**

"Larxene," I said, my fingers caressing her chin and forcing her to look at me, "why don't you stay with me?"

"W-What?" she asked, I hadn't seen her act this way since she was 7. It was nice to see that side of her for once.

"Come stay with me. Vexen was your last relative."

"I-I couldn't."

"I'm offering. Will you stay with me?"

"...yes."

I smiled and wiped her tears away. I never realized how beautiful Larxene was until now. She really did grow up to be a beautiful woman. She was the spitting image of her mother.

"Xigbar?" she asked.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Can you let go?"

I looked down and released her from my hug. She laughed and hugged me before going back into Namine's house. I assumed she was going to get her stuff. Hopefully things wouldn't be too bad for her. Vexen was her brother and she loved him. How was this going to affect her? And would I be able to help her? I guess I won't know until she calls me for help.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**2 years later (Roxas POV)**

"Roooxie!" Demyx shouted, tackling me to the ground.

"Ack! Demyx get off!" I shouted

"But I'm so excited!"

"Yeah I can tell!"

He giggled and climbed off of me. I smiled at him as he helped me up.

"I can't believe we're graduating!" Demyx shouted.

"I can't believe YOU'RE graduating," Zexion said, smirking.

"Boo mean Zexy!" Demyx pouted.

"Hehe he's got a point Dem," I said.

"Meanie, OH! Roxie what are you doing after graduation!?" he asked.

"I dunno," I said.

"I knooooow!" Sora chimed, Riku was, of course, hugging him.

"Shut up Sora!" I said, throwing my shoe at my twin.

"You're not getting it back now! Mwhaha!" he said.

"C'mon Roxie tell me!" Demyx said.  
"Well...I was planning on moving in with Axel and living the rest of my life with him," I said, blushing.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwww! That's soooo cute!" Demyx said, "Where DOES Axel live?"

"Not far," I said. Axel had graduated last year and I was happy that I was finally graduating. We barely had any time together. He was busy with work and college.

"Yo ladies c'mon!" Xigbar said.

"Hey Xig," Riku said.

"Hi Riku. Now you ladies get out there," Xigbar said.

"Look who's trying to be all tough," Larxene said, smirking.

"I AM tough little miss," Xigbar said, smiling at Larxene.

"Hehe prove it."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Ok love birds get out!" I said why the hell was everyone in the classroom!?

"Ok ok! Good luck!" Larxene said, grabbing Xigbar's hand and dragging him out of the classroom.

"Those two are really something," Zexion said.

"Yeah," Demyx said.

"Hey guys did you notice something?" I asked.  
"What?" Sora said.

"This classroom was Vexen's," I said.

"You remember that?" Riku asked.

"Well we all kinda got close to Vexen. I thought it would be nice to remember what classroom was his," I explained.

"I really do miss him," Zexion said.

"Wish he was hear to see us," Demyx said.

"Believe it or not I actually wish Marluxia was here and Xion," I said.

"Yeah Marluxia wasn't that bad and Xion was so cute!" Demyx said.

"Well we better go," Riku said, getting up. Riku had actually become a lot more social than when I met him. He didn't cling to Sora that much anymore and we actually had a couple of good conversations. We exchanged numbers last year and talked via text message.

"Ready?" I asked Sora, putting on my cap. He smiled at me and did the same.

"Ready," he said. He gave me a hug and followed Riku. Demyx and Zexion left and I was alone. I looked around the room and sat in the seat that I had sat in 2 years ago. I looked at the desk next to me and smiled. 2 years ago seemed to feel like yesterday.

I looked up and smiled. The tears were coming and I was definitely going to let them fall. I could clearly remember that day. The day my life became complete. Axel and I ran into this classroom and sat down. We had shared our first kiss in the hallway and Vexen was angry at us and gave me detention.

It seemed like it was just yesterday and so much had happened in only 2 years. We had lost Vexen, Marluxia and Xion. I lost my memory and gained it back. Larxene had moved in with Xigbar and then they became a couple. Sora and Riku finally settled their conflicts and Riku was A LOT more social and less protective. Axel had learned to control his ability and I had gained a power.

Everything was so different now and it almost felt as if it was a dream. It was almost as if...it wasn't real, but I knew it was. Axels touch was real, he was real, and everything was real. I knew that and yet it still felt as if I was in a dream. Even if it were a dream, I wouldn't want to wake up. I'd want to stay in this dream.

"Yo Roxie," a voice called. I looked up and smiled. Axel was leaning against the door frame and smiling at me, "you're going to be late to your graduation."

"I'm coming," I said, getting up and walking over to him.

"What were you doing?"

"Reminiscing."

"About?"

"What do you think?"

"I'm assuming you were thinking about when we were in Science class together."

"Yeah."

He laughed and ruffled my hair, "C'mon. Don't want to be late to your graduation do ya?"

"Heck no!" I said. We walked out of the classroom and down the hallway. Axel stopped suddenly and looked at me. I turned around and raised an eyebrow, "Axel?"

He smirked at me and before I knew my back was being slammed into the wall and his lips were pressed against mine. Major Déjà vu. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. I now understood why he was doing this. This was the hallway that we first kissed. The hallway where it all started. It was amazing that Axel remembered. Our lips parted.

"Why did you kiss me?" I quoted

"I don't know, maybe I just wanted to know how it felt like with a guy," Axel said, speaking those words he had said so long ago.

"That definitely sounds like you."

"Good, can you go to your graduation now before you're mother kills you?"

I grabbed his hand, spinning him so he was facing me and caught his lips with mine. His arms snaked around my waist and I could feel those perfect lips of his spreading into a smile.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," I replied, smiling at my lover.

We walked hand in hand to the gymnasium, but when we got there, there was a lot of noise. It wasn't until I saw Xigbar tackle a hooded man that I knew what was going on. Axel apparently knew who he was tackling because he was smiling triumphantly.

"Xig!" he called, running over to him. I had almost forgotten that Axel was a cop. Or a cop in training "is that who I think it is?"

"We'll find out in a second," he said, snapping the handcuffs on the man and lifting his hood. The man was tan and had long grey hair with yellow eyes.

"HA! Finally caught you!" Axel said.

"Ok you're going to jail buddie," Xigbar said, pulling himself and the man to their feet, "Ax a little help?"

"Ok!" he turned to me "I'll be back!"

"Take your time," I said, smiling. He smiled at me and left with Xigbar and the mystery man. I looked over to my friends. They were all smiling. Who the hell was that guy? I would have to ask Axel later.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Axel!" I shouted, running over to him. I finally did it. I finally graduated high school! Time to leave this hell hole forever!

"You did it!" Axel said, picking me up and spinning. His lips claimed mine in a sweet kiss. I smiled at him and hugged him tightly.

"Graduation party at my house," I said.

"Am I invited?"

"Of course."

"Good. I got plans for you tonight."

"Like what?"

He ruffled my hair and winked at me, "You'll see." With those words he began to walk away and of course, me being oblivious as hell, followed him, "what do you mean I'll see!? Axel tell me!"

He laughed and placed a hand on my shoulder. He whispered into my ear and seconds later my face was burning. That man had no restraints anymore and his attitude was tough, free and cocky. He was just like what he can control. Fire.


End file.
